New Heroes Series: Diamond and Pearl
by Slight Negative
Summary: Adam is a young trainer who's dream is to become Pokemon Master. Follow his journey as he is joined by his friends Sammy and Austin. Can they become the best there ever was?
1. Beginning of Three Journeys

Chapter 1: Beginning of Three Journeys

Sinnoh, a well-known place. This was where young 10 year old Ash Ketchum came so close to the Sinnoh League victory and young coordinator Dawn Hikari was runner up in the Grand Festival. But this story focuses on three new heroes.

"Mom! I can't find my bag!" Pokémon trainer Adam Melendez called. "You turned 10 yesterday, didn't you say once that happened that you would become more responsible?" His mom called up. "Not the time mom!" Adam pulled his black vest over his white t-shirt.

"Yo, Adam, you got to be faster!" Adam's friend Austin called from the stairs. "I got it!" Adam pulled his military camouflaged back pack from under his bed.

"I'm a girl Adam, and you take longer than I do." Sammy walked into his room, turning off her iPod.

"Gee, thanks Sammy." Adam tied his bandana tightly around his forehead and tied his shoes quickly. "I was up late last night, couldn't sleep well so I can't think straight." Adam finished tying his black Converses and noticed Sammy's iPod.

"Ugh! Where's my iPod?" "It's right there." Sammy poked Adam's chest where his iPod Nano was clipped.

"Oh, right, I knew that." Adam scratched his head. "Is that it?" She asked, putting her iPod in her bag. "Let's see. Vest, shirt, shoes, iPod, money, food, water, blah, blah, blah, yep, I'm good!" Adam confirmed, saluting her. She rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs.

"Heads up!" Adam's dad called, tossing Adam a piece of toast. He caught it and swallowed it in a few bites.

"So Adam, are you ready to become a trainer?" His mom asked. "As ready as I can at the moment." Adam answered. "By the way, I call dibs on the fire type!" Austin De megleo declared. "I'm deciding when I get there." Sammy said. "Same here." Adam added.

"Looks like this is it for a while then bro." Adam's sister said. "Yeah, unless you become a trainer." Adam said. "Coordinator is what I'll be. Good luck." She hugged her brother. "Good bye." Adam fixed his back pack.

"Best not to keep Professor Rowan waiting." Adam's dad warned. "Yeah, we better go." Austin looked at his watch. The three kids walked out of the front door. Adam turned and waved to his family one last time.

"Same old Adam, everything done last second." Sammy said. "I don't think he'll ever change." Austin added. "Whatever guys, all I know is, I'm going to get to Rowan's lab first!" Adam raced past his friends but they closely followed.

"Do you guys know where his lab is?" Adam stopped dead in his tracks. Austin and Sammy stopped too. They looked at each other but shook their heads. Adam sighed.

"Man, even when I think I'm ready, I'm not." The three walked around the town, each trying to figure out where they go.

"I just have a thought, it's bothering me, what if we encounter Pokémon and we don't have any?" Adam asked. "We book it." Sammy quickly replied. Adam stared at her before shrugging and looking ahead again.

"Ugh! This is hopeless!" Austin screamed. "Let's just ask someone for directions." "How about that guy." Sammy pointed to a man sitting on a bench, holding a notepad and he had three pokeballs on his lap.

"Sure looks like a scientist. Maybe he works with Rowan." Adam pointed out. "I'll go!" Sammy walked towards the elderly man.

"Excuse me sir, would you happen to know where Professor Rowan's lab is?" She asked innocently.

"If only she acted like that all the time." Adam whispered to Austin. Sammy gave him a death glare before turning back to the man.

"Must have forgot, she has the ears of a hawk." Austin elbowed Adam. Adam had a concerned look on his face. The two focused on the man again. "Well do you know sir?" Austin asked.

"Yes, mostly because I'm Professor Rowan." The man stood up and held the three pokeballs in his hand.

"Oh." Austin plainly said. "Well can you lead us to your lab?" Rowan sighed. "Every time, there's always someone who gets lost. Follow me." Rowan turned around and walked away. The kids didn't hesitate to follow.

"OK, so here we are." Rowan walked through the automatic door and to a table with three pokeballs on it.

"Each of you will choose one of these choices." Rowan picked up all the pokeballs and released the Pokémon onto the table.

"The fire type's name is Chimchar. The grass type is Turtwig, and the water type is Piplup. You three can decide who gets who." Rowan walked to the side.

"Well Austin, you still want the fire type?" Sammy asked. "Yep." Austin replied. "Then go ahead." Austin walked to the table and picked up Chimchar's pokeball.

"Welcome aboard Chimchar." Austin held out the pokeball and Chimchar disappeared inside it.

"Well Sam, who do you want?" Adam asked. "I don't know, Turtwig would be a good choice, but so is Piplup. It's a hard choice." Sammy replied. "Yeah." Adam agreed. Adam walked to the table.

"Hey Piplup, how are you?" Adam asked. Piplup smiled and waved to him. "Pip Piplup!" It happily cheered.

"How about you Turtwig?" "Turt, Turtwig!" Turtwig jumped at Adam and bit his nose. He yelled and took a step back.

"Do you mind if I take Piplup?" Adam held his nose, making sure it wasn't bleeding. "Be my guest." Sammy laughed. Adam grabbed Piplup's pokeball and returned him. Sammy did the same with Turtwig.

"So now that you have your beginners, here are your maps of the region." Rowan handed the three small folded up pieces of paper. "Your pokedexs and pokeballs." Rowan handed them the final objects. "The first gym is in Oreburgh City. You'll have to go to the nearest Pokémon center and register for the Sinnoh League. Good luck to all of you." Rowan waved as the three walked out of the building.

"Where's the nearest center?" Adam asked Austin. "Jubilife City. We can register there." Austin read. "Well, we're going to have to catch some Pokémon before we battle at the gym." Sammy reminded.

"Hey guys, look at that!" Adam pointed. They saw a small orange weasel running around in the field.

"Aw, it's a Buizel." Adam pulled out his pokedex.

"Buizel, the sea weasel Pokémon, Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller." Adam grabbed Piplup's pokeball.

"I'm gonna catch him! Go Piplup!" "Piplup!" "I'm catching Buizel, so hit him with a pound attack!" Piplup ran at Buizel and slammed him in the head. Buizel shook his head quickly and charged at Piplup with an aqua jet.

"Dodge it and use peck!" Piplup tumbled to the side and Buizel missed. Piplup dove at Buizel and pecked him repeatedly. Buizel fell to the ground, trying hard to get up.

"Now that he's weak, go pokeball!" Adam threw an unused pokeball at Buizel. It opened and he was inside the pokeball. It shook but eventually stopped.

"Yes! I caught Buizel!" Adam shouted. "Come on out Buizel!" Adam said. The orange weasel appeared and crossed his arms proudly.

"Bui Bui!" "Welcome aboard Buizel! Ready to get training for the Oreburgh Gym?" "Bui!" Sammy smiled.

"Looks like Buizel is all ready for a battle." She pointed out. "You guys still have to catch your first Pokémon." Adam reminded, returning Piplup.

"Alright, return!" Adam held out the pokeball. Buizel shook his head. "What do you mean no?" Buizel jumped on Adam's head.

"I don't think Buizel wants to be inside his pokeball." Austin suggested. "Is that true Buizel?" Buizel nodded. "Then it's settled. You're going to be my Pokémon Partner." Buizel stuck his fist in the air in victory.

"Oh, well isn't that cute." Sammy sarcastically said. "But that is!" She pointed at a small dog like Pokémon running in circles.

"Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted." Austin's Pokedex stated.

"Can I catch it?" Sammy asked. "He's all yours." Austin said. "Thanks! Go Turtwig!" Turtwig faced Poochyena.

"Alright, use razor leaf!" Turtwig shot the sharp leaves at Poochyena. It struck him and sent him back a bit.

"This one's gonna be good." Austin confirmed.

A/N: Yep, that's it. I'll update soon. Don't worry. Any comments or questions, just click the button below that says "leave a review" or just send me a PM. Peace out guys :D.


	2. Contest

Chapter 2: Contest

"Hit him with tackle Turtwig!" Sammy commanded. Poochyena was flung into the grass. He shook his head and ran at Turtwig again. He honed his teeth and bit Turtwig.

"Use razor leaf, close range!" The leaves hit Poochyena in the head. He growled and fell to his knees. He shook it off and went into a quick attack.

Austin and Adam sat back and watched Sammy battle.

"One thing I can tell you about Sammy Buizel, when she wants something, she never gives up." Adam petted Buizel on his head as he lay across Adam's lap.

"No kidding. At my 9th birthday party, she wanted a corner piece of the cake, she pushed me out of the way to get first slice." Austin remembered. "I remember that, didn't eat cake around her for 3 months. Oh, duck." Austin lowered his head as a few razor leaves shot past them.

"I don't think I've met anyone more persistent than her." Adam added. He looked at Sammy, but instead, received a Poochyena to the face, of course knocking him backwards.

"Go pokeball!" Sammy yelled. Poochyena disappeared into the pokeball, which shook violently on Adam's face but stopped moving eventually.

"I am glad you caught that thing before it took a dump on my face." Adam sat up, wiping the dog taste from his mouth. "Sorry about that. But on the bright side, I caught Poochyena!" Sammy held the pokeball in Adam's face. He pushed the ball away.

"I'm naming him Ombra, he's gonna be my partner." Sammy held the pokeball close to her face.

"Come on out Ombra!" Sammy tossed the pokeball in the air and Poochyena came out.

"You're gonna be my pokemon partner, is that alright with you?" Poochyena jumped on her shoulder and licked her cheek.

"Guess Poochyena really likes you." Austin said as Poochyena jumped on Adam's head. "He's pretty cut though." Adam petted him.

"Hey guys, there's a pokemon contest right down the road. Do you want to check it out?" Austin asked.

"I'm in." Sammy answered. "Sure, I've never seen one before." "Your sister is a coordinator and you've never seen a contest?" Sammy asked, kind of shocked. "She never made it to the Grand Festival so the qualify ones aren't that interesting to me." Adam answered.

"Wow, Adam, that's pretty sad." Austin said. "Let's just go." Adam walked ahead of his friends.

(^%$!*%&^$)

"Here's the contest hall." Austin pointed to a large building. "Let's go get some seats." Sammy led her friends to the front row and they waited for the first contestant. Sammy noticed Adam resting his feet on the rail that was connected to the arena walls.

"Adam, the least you can do is look interested." Sammy crossed her arms. "jeez, sorry mom." Adam put his legs down and sat up.

"And now the first contestant is Zoey!" The announcer said. Adam looked at the field where a girl had already presented her pokemon, which was a Gallade.

"That's a pretty cool looking pokemon. I should keep my eye out for one of those." Adam said.

"Wait, wait, are you telling me, manly man Adam Melendez is interested in a contest?" Sammy sarcastically waved her arms.

"I guess we're going to see a whole new side of him." Austin laughed. Adam ignored them watching Gallade in the arena.

"And now, the 8 coordinators moving onto round two are on our screen!" One of the pictures was of a girl with red hair and deep orange eyes.

"Sweet! Zoey made it!" Adam cheered. "Who's Zoey?" Austin asked. "The girl with the Gallade."

"Humph, Adam is actually getting into this." Sammy thought.

"Dodge it, come on Gallade!" Adam cheered. He almost fell over the edge but Sammy grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Time's up! The trainer going onto the next round will be Zoey!" Adam cheered. "Man I wish I had my camera, this is Facebook worthy." Austin smiled. "Austin, I think he's really interested in this." Sammy said. After two rounds past, Zoey finally won the contest.

"Awesome! Zoey won the contest!" Adam stood up and cheered. After the contest was finally cleared, the three of them walked out of the hall, where the sun was already setting.

"That was a good way to pass some time. We sign up for the Sinnoh league tomorrow." Austin reminded, setting up a sleeping bag.

"Hey guys, can I tell you something?" Adam asked, putting a blanket on his sleeping bag.

"Sure Adam, what's up?" Sammy asked. "That contest got me thinking. Pokemon trainer isn't the only option out there. I still want to be a trainer but I have also decided on something else." Adam stood up straight. "despite what you guys are going to think, I'm gonna become a pokemon coordinator." his friends looked at him.

"You're serious about this aren't you?" Sammy sat down. "yeah, I thought about this since the contest started. I really want to do this." "If you want to do this, then go ahead. I'm supporting you fully." Austin said. "Yeah, me too." Sammy added. "Thanks guys." Adam looked at his two pokemon."

"I hope you guys are ready for some contests." Adam knelt down to Buizel and Piplup. "Tomorrow, we start training, for contests and gym battles." Adam said.

"I think he's actually making some progress. Maybe he's not the little kid he was a few days ago." Austin whispered to Sammy. She stared at her friend who was talking to his pokemon.

"Yeah, I guess he is." Sammy smiled.


	3. Love Drunk

Chapter 3: Love Drunk

Austin, as usual, was the first one up. As he walked out of his tent, he saw Adam sprawled out across the grass. Austin wondered how Adam managed to unzip the bag and walk about 10 feet in his sleep. Buizel seemed to have moved with Adam, considering he was sleeping on Adam's face. Austin turned to Sammy, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully but was mumbling something.

"Eh? No, I don't want any more spaghetti. I can't eat anymore." Sammy turned over. Austin raised his eyebrow and walked away. He wet over to his bag and dug through it when he felt something rub against his side. Austin looked down at a small Marill rubbing against his leg.

"A Marill? What are you doing out here little guy?" Austin petted the small blue mouse.

"Marill! Come on Marill, you can't keep running off like that!" Austin looked at a girl who seemed to be tired running towards him. "Thanks for holding onto him. He likes to run off a lot." The girl knelt down in front of Austin.

"Name's Lyra (yes, the one from DP: galactic battles and HG and SS), what's yours?" Lyra smiled. "Austin, and Marill didn't cause any trouble. Trust me." Austin turned to his friends who were still sleeping. "I think some trouble would be needed to wake these two up." Austin joked.

"Well, since you're the only one up, how about a quick battle? A quick one on one." Lyra suggested. "Well all I have is Chimchar. I'd be at a disadvantage against Marill." Austin took out Chimcahr's pokeball. "I have Chikorita, I can use, since I started a while ago, I'll be at the type disadvantage." Lyra took out a pokeball. "Great idea, let's go." Austin stood up and they walked to an open field.

"Go Chikorita!" Lyra's grass pokemon appeared on the field. "Chimchar, time for battle!" Austin threw his pokeball onto the field. The hyper fire monkey jumped around on the field and then crouched, preparing for battle.

"You can go first." Lyra said. "Gladly, now use ember!" Chimchar shot the small heat balls at Chikorita, who dodged it just in time.

"Quick attack, go!" Lyra commanded. Chikorita charged at Chimchar and smashed into him. Chimchar shot back and tumbled in the grass.

"Use flame wheel!" "Counter it with tackle!" The two collided but both shot backwards, slamming into the ground hard.

"Vine whip!" Chikorita hit Chimchar with the two vines and sent him shooting at Adam. Buizel slowly awoke from all the noise and noticed Chimchar flying towards them. He inhaled and shot a burst of water at Chimchar. He was sent back onto the field where he was knocked out on impact.

"Return Chimchar, good job." Austin held out the pokeball. He then slipped the ball back into his bag. "Nice fight, I'll have to challenge to later, after you catch a few more pokemon." Lyra suggested.

"Well, how about something to eat, you seem pretty hungry." Austin offered. "Thanks, sounds great." Lyra smiled. Austin piled a few sticks and lit a match. He threw the match on the wood and it ignited slowly. Austin then took out a few things from his bag. He mixed them in a cup and poured them into a pan which he started to cook over the fire.

"Hope you like pancakes, because that's all I can make at the moment." Austin said. "It's ok, so what are you guys out here for?" Lyra asked. "Well, originally, all three of us were going to try to become Pokemon Masters, but Adam saw a contest so now he wants to be both a trainer and a coordinator." Austin answered, flipping the pancakes.

"So, I'm taking it you just started your journey then." Lyra guessed. "Yep, just started yesterday." Austin answered. "Where are you from?" Austin asked. "New Bark Town, Johto. What about you?" "Twinleaf Town." Austin quickly answered. "Yes, they're ready." Austin grabbed a plate from his bag and put a pancake on it. He handed it to Lyra, along with a fork.

"It's gonna be a little dry, don't have any syrup with us." Austin warned. "It tastes great! Thanks!" Lyra bit off a large piece of the pancake. "You're welcome." Austin ate a piece of his pancake. "So, what pokemon do you want to catch first?" Lyra asked. "I was hoping for Starly, I like flying types so that's my first goal." Austin put his plate down.

"You might want to make some for your friends." Lyra suggested. Austin nodded as he poured more batter into the pan. "You're a great cook by the way." "Thanks. I learned from my parents. They taught me when I was young so I could use it for my journey." Austin replied. "I didn't think much of it when…" Austin stopped when he noticed Lyra taking off her hat and fixing her hair. He stared at her for a bit.

"Austin?" Lyra asked as she put her hat back on. Austin shook his head quickly. "Sorry, I guess I… dazed out for a second." Austin apologized.

"Morning you guys." Sammy stretched. "Austin? Uh, who's she?" Sammy asked. "Yeah man, don't welcome people in here randomly." Adam said, standing up from his place on the grass.

"Guys, don't worry, this is Lyra. Lyra, this is Sammy and Adam." Austin introduced. "Nice to meet you." Lyra smiled. "Likewise." Adam offered his hand and she shook both Adam's and Sammy's.

"Oh guys, do you mind if me and Austin go looking around later?" Lyra asked. "Why?" Austin asked. "He told me he wanted to catch a Starly before, so I was thinking we go catch one." Lyra answered.

"Well, I was thinking of practicing some moves for the contest in Oreburgh City. So you guys can go but I'm going to stay back." Adam said. "And I'm staying back too, I want to get some training in with Ombra and Turtwig." Sammy added. "It'll just be us then?" Lyra asked. "Doesn't matter, let's go Austin!" She stood up and grabbed Austin by the hand, then the two ran off. Sammy smiled and shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked. "Austin has a crush on Lyra." Sammy answered. "Wow, don't you think, he's a little young for that?" Adam asked. "Well Adam, when you like someone, it doesn't matter how old you are, you just want to be with them." Sammy turned to her friend. "Well, I never liked anyone, so I can't argue." Adam then walked back to the camp.

"Alright Buizel, it says you know Aqua jet, Water gun, Ice punch and swift." Adam read from his pokedex. "So let's brush up on those moves before we start contest training, ok?" Buizel nodded.

"Use Swift on that tree!" Adam pointed. Buizel jumped in the air and shot the gold stars from his tale. "Great, executed perfectly. "Now use aqua jet, regularly." Adam said. Buizel encased himself in water and shot in the air, but the water stopped while he was in mid air.

"Guess we'll have to work on that some more. Aqua jet again!" Sammy watched from a distance.

"He's pretty dedicated, isn't he Ombra." Sammy pet Poochyena's head. They heard a howl and turned their heads. "Sounds like a pack of Mightyena." Sammy alerted. "Sure hope they don't come this way." At that moment, Sammy saw a cloud of gray appear just over the hill. They were coming fast, straight towards Adam.

"How does he not hear that?" Sammy asked herself. "Adam! Look out!" Sammy yelled. Adam turned to her and then to the crowd of Mightyena.

"Buizel, aqua jet, get out of here!" Adam yelled. Buizel shot off and landed next to Sammy.

"Oh man, guess I have to do this myself." Sammy stood up and ran towards Adam. She wrapped her arms around him and tackled him, just in time for the pack to pass. The two slid across the grass but eventually stopped.

"Adam, are you alright?" Sammy pushed herself up off of Adam. Adam opened his eyes and glanced at Sammy. He went into a state of awe. He stared her as she pushed herself up and straightened her hoodie.

"Wow, I never noticed Sammy like this before,. I don't know why I am now. We've been friends since we were 5, it would be weird for me to like her." Adam thought as Sammy crouched next to him.

"You feeling ok?" Sammy asked. Adam shook his head and regained focus. "Yeah, yeah, I'm ok." Adam grabbed her hand and she pulled him onto his feet.

"How did you not notice that pack of Mightyena?" Sammy crossed her arms. "I, uh, must not have been paying attention." Adam scratched the back of his head. Buizel then jumped on his shoulders.

"You're not that bright Adam, be more observant next time, ok?" Sammy shook her head and walked away. "Ugh, what am I gonna do Buizel?" Adam sighed. "Bui, Bui, Bui, Buizel!" Buizel seemed to sing in a teasing tone.

"Eh shut up." Adam commanded. Buizel laughed. "Guess I'll have to figure this one out by myself,"

"Hey guys!" Lyra called. "Austin caught a Staravia!" "Nice job Austin." Adam congratulated.

"Well, I guess I should be going." Lyra complained. "Wait, are you here alone?" Austin asked. "Pretty much. It's just me and my pokemon." Lyra answered. Austin grabbed Adam by the arm and pulled him away.

"Do you guys mind if I ask Lyra to come with us?" Austin asked as Sammy came over. Adam and Sammy glanced at each other and chuckled a bit.

"It's ok with me." Adam said. "Same here." Sammy agreed. "Thanks guys." Austin walked over to Lyra.

"Hey Lyra, since you're alone, why don't you come with us on our journey?" Lyra looked surprised at first but smiled shortly after.

"I'd be happy to, thanks for the offer. Just stay here for a bit. I'll need to go get my stuff." Lyra waved before running off. Austin stared at her and Adam walked up next to him.

"You have no idea what it's like to have a crush on someone." Austin sighed. "Believe me, you have no idea." Adam turned his head towards Sammy who was playing with Poochyena. He took a deep breath.

"Austin, you have not the slightest clue." Adam said.

A/N: That's the end of chapter 3, best of luck to Halloweens phantom.


	4. Jubilife City

Chapter 4: Jubilife City

After about 30 minutes, Lyra finally came back, now holding yellow back pack. As soon as they were ready, they headed off down the road.

"Buizel, we're only a few miles away from our first contest so we should get more practice in." Adam said. Buizel nodded and jumped off his shoulder. "Use Aqua jet!" Buizel shot up into the air, the long trail of water flowing behind him. "Now, use swift!" Buizel stopped the aqua jet and shot the golden stars straight through, cutting up the aqua jet.

"Wow, and he just started contests?" Lyra asked. "Yeah, this is one of the only times I've seen him practice." Austin replied. "As long as he keeps this up, he'll make it past the appeal stage for sure." Sammy added.

"Now use ice punch!" Buizel slammed through the cut up aqua jet, freezing the separate parts in place. "Swift, one more time!" The stars broke the frozen water, and snow flew through the air for a few seconds.

"Looks like you're all ready for the contest today then huh?" Sammy asked. "Yup, and with Buizel helping me, I'll beat that appeal round with little effort." "Don't get to cocky Adam; there are a lot of skilled trainers there that have competed in many contests before." Austin reminded. "I've seen a contest before. My friend Dane did great but her Mamoswine didn't listen to her in the first battle stage." Lyra added.

"True. I guess more practice couldn't hurt." Adam said. "But I'm going to train with Piplup instead of Buizel, he seems tired." Buizel nodded and rested on Adam's shoulder. "Come on out Piplup." The small penguin appeared in front of Adam and stood proudly.

"Hmm, so you know Whirl pool, bubble beam, pound, peck, and water gun." Adam read from his pokedex. "Let me think a little… Aha! Piplup, use whirlpool!" Piplup formed a huge cone of water.

"Now throw it in the air!" Piplup launched the whirlpool in the air. "Now bubble beam!" Piplup shot the bubbles into the whirlpool; they surrounded it and finally exploded, sending a sparkling rain around them.

"I think that's pretty good, what about you guys?" Adam asked. "That was great!" Lyra cheered. "It SUCKED!" Sammy yelled. The group looked at her. "Jeez, I was just kidding. It was great. Yeesh." Sammy laughed a bit. "I have to agree with Sammy. Well the good part about it." Austin said. "Thanks, I think I'm ready. "

Lyra then thought about when she saw the contest with Dawn. "Wait a second guys. Adam, do you have a tuxedo or anything dressy?" She asked. "Uh… no." Adam plainly answered. "Well you need one. People in Sinnoh always dress up for contests." "I guess I can get one after I register for a contest pass." Adam said.

As they continued walking, they finally reached Jubilife City. The first thing they did was go to the Pokémon center.

"Hello Nurse Joy, we need to register for the Sinnoh League." Austin said. "Excellent, just let me see your Pokedex's." The four kids gave Nurse Joy their electronic Pokedex and she ran them through a computer.

"Ok, Austin De Megleo, Sammy Riverdale, Adam Melendez, and Lyra Kotone. Congratulations, you are now all legible to receive badges and compete in the Sinnoh league." Nurse Joy handed them back their Pokedex's. "Um, where do I go to register for a contest pass?" Adam asked. "You will have to go to the contest hall and get one there." "Thank you ma'am." Adam turned and ran out of the building.

"Excuse me ma'am, am I too late to register for a Sinnoh pass and the contest?" Adam asked the front desk lady.

"Not at all, just insert your pokedex there." The woman pointed to a black slot on the desk. Adam did so and his name and information appeared on the computer. "Here is your contest pass and you are signed up for today's contest. It will start at 4 o clock tomorrow afternoon." Adam sighed with relief.

"Hey guys, I got in!" Adam called to his friends as they walked in. "Now, you need a tuxedo." Lyra reminded. "I'll get it! Come on!" Sammy grabbed Adam by his hand and pulled him towards a dress store. "Alright, since you hate dressing up, I will have to help you with this." She stated.

"So, how about this?" She pulled a white tuxedo jacket off the rack. "It's good I guess." Adam mumbled. "I guess I will have to do everything." Sammy complained. "White tuxedo and white pants would be nice. White shoes too. But then that'd be too much white. A black dress shirt underneath? That would look nice."

"Excuse me, do you need help?" The store cashier came over. "Yeah, this kid doesn't like to dress up but he's a coordinator. He'll need to look decent." "Well, it's always a pleasure to help a young couple." The woman smiled. Sammy looked confused.

"Couple? We're not a couple." Sammy quickly answered. "Then how do you explain that?" The woman pointed at her hand, which was still hanging onto Adam's. She quickly pulled away and both Sammy's and Adam's face turned a bright red.

"My apologies. Anyway, I see you have chosen a mostly white outfit." The woman observed. "How about you try this on." She handed the clothes to Adam who grunted. "Okay." He walked to the changing room and came out later wearing the all-white tuxedo, pants, and shoes.

"Well aren't you just adorable." Sammy ruffled Adam's hair, he pushed her hand away. "It doesn't look like it would fit him though." Sammy added. "Doesn't fit? It feels roomy." Adam objected. "Not like that. Let me see." Sammy unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket, so now his black dress shirt was showing along with the white jacket.

"Perfect. But it's still missing something." Sammy observed him. "That's it, a hat." Sammy went to the counter and took a black fedora, then slapped it on Adam's head.

"That's much better. We'll take it." Sammy said confidently. After they paid for the suit, the four went out to eat, then went to rest at the Pokémon center. Later that night, when almost everyone was asleep, Adam laid awake in his bed. He turned to Buizel who was sleeping next to him.

"You still awake Buizel?" "Bui." Buizel turned to Adam. "I can't sleep either." Adam sighed and climbed out of bed. He silently crept out onto the balcony overlooking the huge city.

"I'm really nervous for tomorrow Buizel." Adam said to his friend who was sitting on the railing. "I didn't think it would be this nerve wrecking just to wait for a contest." Adam petted Buizel and then reached into his bag. "Come out Piplup." Adam knelt down to Piplup. "Even though you're not in the contest tomorrow, we're going to keep practicing until the contest tomorrow." Piplup nodded. The three were interrupted by someone stepping onto the balcony.

"You can't sleep either huh?" Sammy asked. "Not one bit." Adam picked up Piplup and stood up. "Why can't you sleep?" Adam asked. She sighed and walked over to the railing, petting Buizel on the head while she did.

"I'm nervous." She answered. "Why? I'm the one with the contest." Sammy giggled a bit. "Guess I'm nervous for you." "Does that mean I should be even more nervous?" Adam smiled a bit. "No, you need to concentrate on the contest tomorrow, let me be nervous for you." The two laughed. "Thanks for supporting me though." Sammy smiled.

"Why do you think that woman at the store thought we were dating?" Sammy asked. Adam thought for a moment. "Maybe it was because you were holding my hand for 10 minutes after you should have been." Sammy sighed. "I was thinking, what if she thought we were dating because we… I don't know, look good together?" Adam smiled. "Yes! That's it! Look at this example. Awesome kid." Adam motioned at himself, and then he moved next to Sammy.

"Awesome kid with a girl." Sammy playfully shoved him. "I'm serious though. What if people try to get us to date?" Sammy asked. "Then we ignore them?" Adam answered. Sammy rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get some sleep. Good night." Sammy then walked back into the room from the balcony. When he saw the glass door closed Adam sighed.

"Too bad we can't date Sammy. I wish we could." He sat down on the floor, Buizel and Piplup then comforted him. 


	5. Debut

Chapter 5: Debut

Sammy was the first one up, well, so she thought. She then got herself changed and snuck out of the room without waking any of the others. When she finally walked outside, she saw that she wasn't the first one awake.

"Buizel, use swift on Aqua jet!" Adam yelled. Buizel seemed really tired but still managed to finish the move. "Great job Buizel, but when you use aqua jet, try to rotate so it looks better." Adam instructed. Buizel nodded and tried aqua jet, spinning inside it.

"How long have you guys been practicing?" Sammy broke Adam and Buizel's concentration. "I couldn't sleep last night so we came out here once you went back inside and fell asleep." Adam rubbed his eyes.

"You guys haven't slept at all?" Sammy asked, sounding a bit surprised. "Nope, not even an hour. But at least we'll do good in the contest." Adam answered. "You won't do well if you both can barely stay awake." "I won't be able to fall asleep, how can I get any rest?" Adam asked. Sammy grabbed his arm and led him inside.

"Just lie down and sleep." Sammy said as Adam laid on his bed said as Adam laid on his bed. "I don't think this alone is gonna help me." Adam sat up. Buizel then jumped on the bed and curled up next to Adam, falling asleep almost immediately. Adam petted Buizel and smiled. "Maybe I could try." Adam then rested on his pillow. Within a few minutes, Adam was out cold.

"Never underestimate Sammy." Sammy said proudly.

"Ah! W-What time is it?" Adam shot up in bed, almost tossing Buizel off the side of the bed. "Relax Adam; you have two hours to get ready." Austin said as he buttoned up his Mets jersey. "Two hours? I still need to practice more." Adam climbed out of bed and changed into his white T-shirt.

"Calm down, you don't need any more practice. Just take it easy and get ready for the contest." Lyra said. "Man, I am nervous." Adam sat back down on the bed. Buizel jumped onto his lap. "Buizel seems calm." Lyra pointed out. "I guess you're right." Adam picked up Buizel and then stood up.

"Why don't you get ready?" Lyra suggested. "Yeah, it would be smart to get ready now." Austin agreed. Adam nodded. He then went through his backpack and pulled out his contest tuxedo before running into the bathroom.

"Man Buizel, how are you not nervous?" Adam asked as he tightened his belt. Buizel shrugged. "Guess it's because you know what to do, it's like a battle except you have to perform better." Adam answered himself. He then heard a knock on the door. "Adam? Can I come in?" It was Sammy.

"It's open." He answered. Sammy walked into the bathroom and laughed as Adam frantically got dressed. "Now I know why you girls take forever." Adam zipped up his black shirt and pulled on his tux.

"So you have gotten smarter?" Sammy asked sarcastically. "Just calm down, like I said last night. Let us be nervous for you. Being in a contest has you preoccupied enough." Sammy straightened his tux. "I wish it was that easy. If only you were in a contest." Buizel then ran to Adam, holding is hat in his mouth. "Thanks Buizel." Adam pulled on the hat and kept his gloves on.

"You're all ready for the contest. Let's get going." Sammy opened the door and walked out.

"Looking good kid, good luck." Lyra complimented. "Thanks, come on Buizel." Buizel jumped on Adam's shoulder and they left.

When they reached the contest hall, Adam suddenly became frozen with fear.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Lyra asked. "I can't do it." He simply replied. "Yes you can, just focus." Austin assured. "We'll be supporting you the whole time, just go and give it everything you got." Sammy winked. Adam felt his face start to burn and knew he had turned a deep red.

"Uh… I'm gonna go get ready." Adam walked past his friends and into the contest hall. "Let's take our seats." Austin suggested. As they sat in their seats that overlooked the field, the bright lights shone and the crowd cheered.

"Welcome everyone to the Jubilife City Pokémon Contest!" Marian said. "This is a special contest with many debuts so we won't keep you waiting any longer. Here is the first coordinator."

As the first coordinator was announced, Adam waiting in the back room, sitting on a bench and watching the coordinator.

"This girl is really good, how am I going to beat her?" Adam asked himself, remembering the girl from the last contest. It was the same girl who was on now.

"Next up is a brand new coordinator named Adam Melendez from Twinleaf Town!" Adam stood up and took out Buizel's pokeball with a lighting seal on it. "Let's do this." He walked onto the stage with his hat covering his eyes.

"Buizel, come on out!" Adam threw the pokeball onto the stage. When it opened, a bright flash followed by lightning lit up the entire contest hall. After the lightning cleared, Buizel appeared, standing with his arms crossed.

"Alright! That was a great entrance. That had to be worth something to the judges." Austin said.

"Buizel, aqua jet!" Buizel jumped and spun inside the powerful water jet. "Ice punch and freeze the water!" Buizel's hand glowed white and the water froze behind him. "Now stop the aqua jet and use swift!" The water that had already escaped froze in place. Buizel then shot the golden stars from his tail into the ice, a single blade of each attaching them to the ice. "Now ice punch once more!" Buizel smashed the ice to pieces, the stars from swift now flying everywhere with a snow trail following it, slowly disintegrating into snow.

"Amazing! In his first performance, Adam creates an amazing swift and ice combination!" Adam quickly bowed and ran off the stage. He ran into the room and sighed in accomplishment.

"Nice job!" A girl caught the attention of Adam. It was Zoey. "Thanks, you're pretty good yourself Zoey." Adam stood up. "How do you know my name?" Zoey asked. "Two reasons. One, I saw you perform a few days ago, and also, you just were announced by Marian." Adam answered.

"That was awesome!" Adam and Zoey turned their heads and saw Lyra run in. "I thought it was ok, not really that wonderful." Adam said. "Are you kidding? It was incredible!" Lyra assured. "I have to agree." Sammy walked in. "If you don't make it, I don't know what they are thinking." Austin added.

"Wow, seems like you have some fans." Zoey said. "These are my friends. Austin, Lyra, and Sammy." Adam introduced. "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Zoey."

"And now, after the judging, here are the eight coordinators moving on to round two!" The five turned to the TV. The eight pictures appeared on the TV. Both Adam and Zoey had made it.

"YES! I MADE IT!" Adam cheered. "Great job, good luck in round two." Zoey said.

"The first battle will be between Zoey and Adam!" The two looked at each other.

"And here is the beginning of a beautiful rivalry." Austin laughed.

A/N: OH NO! ZOEY VS. ADAM IN ROUND TWO! WHO WILL WIN? If you were wondering, this is the Zoey from the actual DP series.


	6. What it Means

Chapter 6: What it Means

Adam and Zoey still stared at each other before Adam smiled.

"Good luck. May the best coordinator win!" Adam held out his hand. Zoey nodded and shook his hand. "Can't wait to see the performance." She then walked away.

"Looks like you're up against a veteran." Lyra said. "Yeah, says here she won the most recent Grand Festival." Austin read from his phone. "Seems like a tough opponent." Sammy added.

"I have faith in Buizel. He can pull through. " Adam assured, holding Buizel's pokeball.

"Will both first match up coordinators report to the stage?" Adam took a deep breath before turning and walking on to the stage.

"Will you please present your Pokémon?" "Glameow, curtain!" Zoey called. "Buizel, entrance!" The two Pokémon appeared at the same time.

"5 minutes on the clock! Begin!" The timer started to countdown.

"Buizel! Swift!" Buizel got down on all fours, then aimed his tail like a mounted machine gun and fired the gold stars from it like bullets. "Glameow, dodge It when it gets close!" Glameow waited for the attack to get close but was not quick enough when she jumped. She was hit and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Glameow, iron tail!" "Intercept it with aqua jet!" Glameow whipped her tail and Buizel spiraled inside the jet. As the two collided, Adam gave a smirk.

"Once she's close, use ice punch!" Buizel saw Glameow's trail split the water and he grabbed it with his one hand and punch her with the other, freezing part of her fur.

"Quickly, thunderbolt!" Glameow quickly recovered and sent the electricity towards Buizel.

"Huh? I didn't know Glameow could use thunderbolt!" Adam shouted. Buizel stopped the aqua jet and his tail glowed and he shot a sonic wave at the electricity, cutting it in half and making an excellent light show.

"Buizel, he learned sonic boom!" Sammy said from the stands. "That got him some nice points on Zoey too." Lyra pointed out.

"Shockwave!" Zoey called out. "Another electric type move?" Adam questioned. Glameow's tail sparked and shock waves shot in all directions, creating a wonderful look for Glameow but hitting Buizel with a lot of force. Buizel shot back and rubbed his head after hitting the ground.

"Buizel!" Austin called from the stands. Buizel managed to make himself stand up.

"Good job Buizel. Hit her with swift." This time, Buizel jumped and flipped several times in the air while shooting the stars from his tail, creating what seemed to be a carpet bomb of small explosions to Glameow, sending her tumbling towards Zoey.

"Are you ok?" Zoey asked. Glameow hissed and stood up. "Glad to see you can still fight, hit him with thunderbolt!" "Use cyclone to block it!" Adam called.

"Cyclone? What's cyclone?" Lyra asked. "I don't know, it's not in the pokedex." Austin said. Glameow launched the attack at Buizel. Buizel then shot a water gun at the thunderbolt.

"Now!" Adam called. Buizel spun around, the electricity following the water. The spinning made the water gun look like a hurricane. "Let go!" Buizel shot the water gun straight at Glameow. After getting hit with the water, the electricity electrocuted her and she fell to the ground.

"Come on Glameow, you can do it!" Zoey called. Glameow managed to barely push herself up.

"I must say Adam, you are one of the toughest rivals I have ever faced." Zoey congratulated. "Thanks, but don't praise me yet. It's far from over. Our points are just about tied and we have about 2 minutes and 40 seconds left." Adam reminded.

"Fury swipes!" Glameow lunged at Buizel and swiped at him 3 times, hitting him directly every time.

"Sonic boom!" "Iron tail!" Buizel launched the sonic waves but they were cut in half by iron tail.

"Come on Adam, Buizel can min this." Sammy said to herself.

"Aqua jet!" "Thunderbolt!" Buizel was heavily affected by thunderbolt as he fell straight down and hit the stage floor.

"Swift!" Shadow claw!" Glameow dodged Buizel attack and knocked him back when she made contact.

"There's a minute left, they're still tied." Austin said. "No one's gonna give an inch. It's going to come down to whoever has more power." Lyra added.

"Thunderbolt!" "Cyclone!" Glameow's attack backfired again, causing heavier damage than before.

"We won't lose this Glameow! Shockwave!" Buizel was heavily electrocuted.

"Thirty seconds!" "Come on Adam!" Buizel stayed put. There was a long silence. He fell to his knees and then finally straight down onto the ground.

"That's it! Buizel is unable to continue battling! Glameow and Zoey are today's winners!" Zoey cheered as her Glameow jumped into her arms. Adam stood there in shock. He wasn't really making an expression, he really looked confused.

"Adam, don't get so upset over it." Sammy said. "It was your first contest. She was an experienced coordinator." Austin added. They heard a door shut. Three of them turned while Adam continued to stare at the ground, along with Buizel.

"Nice battle." Zoey said. Adam looked up at her and stood up. "Yeah. I guess, did you win?" "No, I got eliminated in the next round. " Adam sighed and looked at Buizel.

"Guess we need to practice a bit more then." Adam petted Buizel. Glameow jumped on the bench next to Buizel. She purred and rubbed against his arm.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Lyra laughed. Buizel looked at Glameow and smiled. He leaned his head on top of hers.

"Great. Now if we battle, Buizel and Glameow can't battle because they're going to make out on the stage!" Adam smiled.

"Well, I guess that'll mean we'll be seeing each other again." Zoey said. "Yeah, and next time we meet up in a contest, I'm winning!" Adam held out his hand.

"Then it's final. A friendly rivalry?" "A friendly rivalry." The two shook hands. "But I don't think those two are ready to say good bye just yet." Austin pointed to Buizel and Glameow. Buizel had his arm wrapped around Glameow's neck.


	7. Oreburgh

Chapter 7: Oreburgh

"Finally, after all that, we can finally battle Roark." Austin declared, being the first to set foot on Oreburgh territory.

"So who will be first to battle Roark?" Zoey asked. The group thought.

"All I know is I don't have to battle him." Lyra said confidently. "Why is that?" Austin asked. Lyra held out her badge case and clicked it open.

"You have the coal badge already?" Sammy asked. "Not only that but all of the badges except three." Adam held the case.

"All I need is a badge from Sunnyshore, Snow point, and Hearthome." Lyra smiled. Adam handed her the case back and she put it back into her white bag.

"Then why are you traveling with us if we're slowing you down from getting the rest?" Austin asked. Lyra laughed.

"I don't think I'm ready to leave Sinnoh just yet, I'm not in any rush. Plus, once I met you guys, you seemed pretty cool so I wanted to stick around." She answered.

"How about Ladies first." Adam suggested. "Why so generous Adam, you're always wanted to be first for everything." Sammy looked at Adam.

"Buizel still seems pretty beat from the contest so a good rest would be necessary before he can battle in a gym." Adam replied.

"Fine, Sammy first, then Adam, if Buizel is rested, you can go second, then I'll go third. Buizel deciding of course." Austin said. He then noticed Adam staring off in the distance.

"Yo, Adam. Snap out of it. Hello?" Austin waved his hands in front of Adam's face. Adam snapped out of the trance he was in and shook his head quickly.

"What were you staring at?" Austin asked. "It was some type of Pokémon, and I think I know what type." Adam then darted off, his friends followed behind.

"Why are you chasing this thing Adam?" Zoey asked. "Because, he will help in my gym battle, plus, he is a strong type, I know it." He replied while quickly climbing a stone wall.

"Stay down there! I'll be back shortly!" Adam yelled. The four others stayed at the bottom of the wall.

"Oh Zoey, by the way, where are you headed after this?" Lyra asked. "Back to Snow Point for a day's rest. Then back out for contests. I want to see how a rookie coordinator like Adam would do in a gym battle. I'll cheer all three of you on then head back. I'll meet up at the next contest." Zoey replied.

"Alright, he's in sight, Piplup! Let's go!" Adam called and threw a pokeball. "Piplup, use bubble beam!" The wild Pokémon turned around and formed a blue sphere with his hand.

"Look out Piplup, he's using Aura Sphere!" Adam warned. Piplup dodge just and time and then rushed up the Pokémon.

"Pound!" Piplup hit the tall Pokémon in the head. It seemed to do great damage but he retaliated with Force Palm, sending Piplup back towards Adam. After Piplup stood up, Adam smiled.

"I must say, for a wild Pokémon, you sure are strong… Lucario." Lucario's red eyes seemed to brighten as he said that.

"Peck now!" Piplup jumped on Lucario's back and pecked his neck rapidly over and over again.

"Water gun!" Piplup shot off of Lucario's back while blasting him with water. Lucario turned and used close combat on Piplup, hitting him rapidly before throwing him at the ground.

"You ok?" Adam asked. Lucario landed in front of the two of them. He bowed to Adam with a small grin.

"It's been a good fight, but I need you on my team Lucario. I know someone like you wouldn't like contests, but a gym battle, we would do great." Adam said as he threw a pokeball and it hit Lucario on the head. He disappeared inside the ball and it shook for a few seconds. It then opened and when Lucario came out, he smiled at Adam.

"I haven't proven I'm strong enough to capture you yet have i?" Adam asked. Lucario, still giving a smirk, shook his head.

"Very well, peck once more!" Adam commanded. Piplup seemed to spin while he attacked Lucario. "Drill peck? That's new." Adam said to himself. Lucario then again used close combat, repeatedly punching and kicking Piplup before throwing him down.

"Great power, if I can catch you, it would be a great boost of strength." Adam assured. Lucario nodded. "Drill peck now!" Adam shouted. Piplup now flipped around Lucario, confusing him before actually drilling into his back.

"Let's try again." Adam threw the pokeball. Again, it encased Lucario but this time, after shaking, it stopped.

"Yes! I caught Lucario!" Adam cheered. He returned Piplup to his pokeball and placed it in his bag. He then ran back to the rock wall, holding Lucario's pokeball.

"Guys! Check this out! I caught a new Pokémon!" Adam slid down the wall and faced his friends.

"What type is it?" Zoey asked. "Take a look." Adam opened the pokeball and Lucario came out, resting on one knee and his arms were crossed over the other.

"He's Lucario, and trust me, he's a tough Pokémon." Adam said as Lucario stood up. "Wow, a Lucario." Sammy held up her pokedex.

"Lucario, the aura Pokémon. And the Evolved form of Riolu" The electronic voice began. "By sensing the Aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements." Sammy closed the Pokedex.

"I can tell you this; he sure looks like a Lucario that can take down Roark no problem." Austin declared.

"You bet! He was no walk in the park either. He was a tough Pokémon to catch." Adam assured.

"He's right, but he was no walk in the park to battle. He and his Piplup were fierce and I knew he had potential, that's why I didn't escape when I escaped the first pokeball he threw at me." Lucario agreed.

"Exactly." Adam said confidently before his eyes grew huge. "WHAT THE!" Adam fell backwards onto the rock after hearing Lucario talk. "You can talk?" Adam rubbed his back.

"Yes, it's called Telepathy. It's rare, but I have the gift to use it." Lucario answered. Adam then stood up. "Well, we have a gym battle tomorrow, so return." "Wait." Lucario cut off Adam.

"Please, don't return me to that ball. It's boring in there and if I traveled with you that way, there's no enjoyment. When I had sensed the aura you had, I stayed with you because you were thinking about letting me stay out of my pokeball, no?" Adam nodded.

"Then please, I would much rather train this way. It's more enjoyable." Lucario stated. "Two Pokémon partners?" Adam asked. "Don't think of me as a partner. Think of me as a friend. Yes, that sounds just about right, don't you think?" Lucario asked.

"All my Pokémon are my friends, but you seem to be a different exception. I never would have thought I would encounter a talking Pokémon on my journey." Adam thought for a few seconds.

"Lucario, welcome to the journey." Adam smiled as did Lucario.

"Well, you guys better build your bonds because you are battling first tomorrow." Austin said. "Wait, what?" Adam asked.

"Turns out we need three Pokémon at least in order to battle a gym leader. So since you have three, you have to go first, after your battle is over, unless me and Austin catch another Pokémon tonight, we won't be able to battle." Sammy answered.

"Don't worry Adam." Lucario said. "I'm sure they will find another before their battles." He continued. Adam stared at Lucario for a bit.

"I'm sorry; I'm not used to talking to a Pokémon that will respond back to me." Adam said. Lucario shook his head.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to him. "Sammy said to Lucario. "We have training to do, don't we?" Lucario told Adam. He nodded and the two walked off.

"I'm not used to him talking either." Austin whispered. "Yeah, none of us are, just go with it." Sammy whispered back.

"I can hear you!" Lucario called. "Sorry! Forgot you can read thoughts!" Austin called. "Not that, you're just speaking loudly, I have good hearing too." Lucario called back.

"Ok, I'm going to bed now." Austin said.


	8. Team Animus

I just wanted to say before I start, I will be needing 9 OC's for rivals for Adam, Austin, and Sammy. Leave a review and I will PM you with the details.

Chapter 8: Team Animus

"Now use bite Ombra! Turtwig, razor leaf!" Sammy commanded. The two Pokémon did as they were told and attacked each other. "Getting better Turtwig, just learn to get the razor leaf out quicker so if they attack, you can be stopped." Sammy instructed.

"I see you're training for the gym battle." Austin said. "Yeah, I need to get these two ready so I can catch a Pokémon when I see it." Sammy answered. "Well Adam shouldn't be hogging up the Pokémon around here, he's training Lucario, Piplup, and Buizel." Austin smiled. They were interrupted by a small electric sound.

"Hey, look over there." Sammy pointed into the tall grass. "A Pachirisu." Austin flipped open his pokedex.

"Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses." "I bet this would be a good Pokémon for contests." Austin said.

"But like you said, Adam can't hog it. Therefore he is mine!" Sammy pulled a pokeball out and got ready to throw it.

"Wait!" Austin held Sammy's arm. "You have to weaken it first." He reminded. She nodded.

"Ombra, sit this one out, Turtwig, let's go!" Sammy instructed. Turtwig ran in front of Sammy and faced Pachirisu.

"Hit him with Razor leaf!" She called. Pachirisu easily dodged the attack and charged his power.

"Get ready, he's using Discharge!" Austin warned. "Right. Turtwig dodge it!" Turtwig tumbled out of the way. "Try tackle!" Turtwig then ran and tackled Pachirisu, sending him back into a rock wall.

"Razor leaf again!" This time, the sharp leaves hit Pachirisu and held him on the ground. "Tackle while he's down, over and over again!" Sammy commanded. Turtwig ran and hit him directly, backed up and repeated this several times.

"Now, go pokeball!" Sammy threw the pokeball and it bounced off of Pachirisu. It shook after he was concealed inside. The ball then opened and he made a break for it.

"Follow me Austin! We're catching this Pachirisu!" Sammy instructed. Austin didn't argue. The two followed Pachirisu into a cave where they heard voices. Sammy put her hand over Austin's mouth to signal for him not to talk.

"Let's follow in our Galactic heroes' footsteps!" A person chanted. "Bu this time, we shall gather all the trainers most powerful Pokémon for ourselves, and then unleash terror on all of Sinnoh!" Sammy then glanced at Austin before turning back.

"First, to gain Pokémon from trainers, we must have all our Pokémon full evolved, so train until they are evolved! They will make you better as well!" "Sir!" A man with bluish hair raised his hand. "What is it?" "All of my Pokémon are fully evolved, what should I do?" "Practice more! You can never be too powerful!"

"We have to go!" Sammy whispered. One of the people turned to them.

"Drake! Intruders!" The man yelled. Sammy and Austin ran out of the cave, Turtwig and Poochyena following behind.

"Not so fast!" The leader was now in front of them. "Who are you kids?" He shouted.

"Sammy and Austin." Austin quickly replied. "I am Drake, the leader of Team Animus." "Animus?" "It mean brave in Latin. What were you two snooping around our hideout?" Drake got closer to them.

"Just trying to catch some Pokémon. We just started out journey." Sammy replied, sounding annoyed.

"You must battle us all. If you win, we'll leave and even throw in something special. If you lose, you hand over you Pokémon." Drake smirked. "You have no choice." One of the Animus grunts declared.

"Infernape!" "Aipom!" "Kirlia!" "Riolu!" The four Animus grunts threw pokeballs in front of Sammy and Austin.

"Fine, you want a battle? Staravia, Chimchar, you're up!" Austin called and threw his pokeballs onto the battle area.

"Turtwig and Ombra, you guys ready?" Sammy asked as her Pokémon already beat her to it. They were ready for battle.

"Staravia, use gust!" "Aipom, swift!" The swift was too fast for gust as it cut through the wind and hit Staravia.

"Chimchar, use flame thrower on Kirlia!" Austin followed up.

"Ombra, tackle on Riolu!" Poochyena ran at Riolu who was smiling.

"Infernape, flare blitz! " The other grunt commanded. Infernape took Poochyena right out and made him tumble into the weeds. Poochyena then quickly climbed to his feet and growled.

"Excellent, use bite on Infernape!" "Counter it with flame thrower!" Infernape had burned Poochyena but he didn't stop and proceeded to bite Infernape and throw him to the ground.

"Nice move." Austin congratulated. "Chimchar, flame wheel on Kirlia!" "Toxic before he can get close!" The grunt countered. Kirlia used teleport to get behind Chimchar and released the purple liquid onto Chimchar, making him weak.

"Staravia, aerial acre!" Kirlia was knocked back by Staravia and she tumbled to a stop.

"Riolu, aura sphere!" Riolu charged up a blue sphere and launched it at their four Pokémon. But something blocked the hit and created an explosion.

"Need help?" Lucario asked. "A little." Sammy smiled. "Good, I sensed you guys were in trouble, Adam and Lyra will be here shortly. They wanted me to run ahead." Lucario added. "You don't need command?" Austin asked. "I'll be fine." Lucario answered.

"Whoa! A talking Lucario? We have to catch that for Drake!" The owner of the Aipom declared. "Make it weak!" Yelled the owner of Infernape.

"Not so fast, Turtwig, razor leaf!" Sammy shouted. The leaves hit all four of the grunts Pokémon.

"Aipom, double hit!" "Counter with bite!" Turtwig grabbed Aipom's tail in his mouth and threw him to the ground.

"Great shot Turtwig!" Sammy said before Turtwig was illuminated a bright white.

"Check it out, Turtwig is evolving!" Austin said. "That's awesome!" Sammy said. Turtwig grew bigger and stronger. After the light faded, a large turtle like Pokémon stood with a yellow shell with two bushes on the sides.

"Grotle then." Lucario seemed to laugh a bit when he turned to the Animus grunts who had scared expressions.

"No matter, use…" The grunt was interrupted by a Marill tackling Aipom, a Chikorita using vine whip on Riolu, a Buizel knocking Infernape down with aqua jet, and a Piplup drilling into Kirlia's back. Sammy, Austin and Lucario turned to see Lyra and Adam.

"Can't say bad timing." Austin said a bit sarcastically.

"Never mind that, Lucario, Aura sphere!" Adam commanded. Lucario's blue sphere shot Riolu back into Aipom.

"Marill, water gun on Infernape!" Lyra said. Marill drenched Infernape, bringing him to his knees.

"Staravia, aerial ace!" "Grotle, razor leaf!" The two attacks weakened the remaining two Pokémon but they were still ready to continue battling. There was an spark noise and the entire Animus Pokémon team was electrocuted by blue thunder.

"Man, we're out!" One grunt said as he returned Aipom. "Us too!" The others did the same before the Infernape owner yelled "Don't think you have seen the last of us! Team Animus will succeed!"

"Guess the Pachirisu helped." Austin pointed out.

"Well I still want to catch it!" Sammy stomped. "Ombra, bite!" She pointed at Pachirisu. Poochyena nodded and did as told. "Now sucker punch!" Poochyena continued hitting Pachirisu with extreme force.

"Now, let's hope this works, go Pokeball!" Pachirisu was encased in the red and white ball, shaking a bit before finally stopping.

"Yes! I caught Pachirisu!" She yelled and held up the pokeball.

` "Good! Now you can go first in the battle tomorrow!" Adam patted her on the back before leaving with Piplup, Buizel and Lucario.

She gave him the worlds dirtiest look. 


	9. Adam vs Roark

I know I didn't go into detail AT ALL with Austin's Aipom capture, but I wanted these next chapters to be focused solely on the 3 gym battles.

Chapter 9: Adam vs. Roark

"Got him!" Austin declared as he held up a pokeball. "I got an Aipom!" "Now we can all battle Roark today." Sammy cheered.

"Let's go, Sammy is up first." Austin led the group to a large mine.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Adam asked. "It's where it said it is on the map." Austin answered. "Maybe the Gym moved." Sammy guessed. "No it didn't, follow me." Lyra took the lead and they followed her into the mine. They walked passed many miners with their Pokémon.

"Over there." She pointed to a man with red hair. "Go Sammy." Adam pushed her and he walked with her up to the man.

"Excuse me." Sammy tapped on the mans' shoulder. "Yes?" He turned around. "Do you know where we can challenge the gym leader?" Adam asked. "I do, but first, you're that coordinator that made his debut a few days ago right?" Roark asked. "Yes." Adam plainly answered.

"Wonderful! I want to challenge you first! I rarely get a chance to battle trainers that are also coordinators, do you accept?" Roark asked. "You were going to battle him eventually, just go." Sammy whispered.

"I accept!" Adam declared. "Excellent! Come with me!" He said as he signaled for the four to follow him. He led them to a large building which they assumed was the gym.

"Now, you four can wait in the bleachers until it's your turn for battle." Roark said, Sammy, Austin, Lyra, and Lucario walked to the wooden seats and sat.

"This will be a three on three battle!" The judge declared. "The match will be over when all three of one trainers Pokémon are unable to continue. Battle when ready."

"Geodude, let's go!" Roark threw a pokeball into the air and the small rock with arms appeared on the field.

"A rock type, this should be easy." Adam thought. "You'll be up later Buizel, right now, Piplup, get ready!" Adam threw his pokeball and Piplup stood proudly.

"Begin!"

"Piplup, use water gun!" Adam commanded, Piplup shot a stream of water at Geodude.

"Use rollout!" Roark countered. Geodude rolled towards Piplup, dodging his water gun in the process and smashing into Piplup, tossing him back. Piplup climbed to his feet, a bit weakened by the hit.

"That was a rock type move, it shouldn't have had that much effect on Piplup should it?" Austin asked.

"Geodude is strong and will not be easily defeated." Lucario then replied.

"Hit him with water gun again!" Piplup scored a hit this time due to Geodude trying to get back into place.

"Now, use bubble beam!" Adam continued.

"Rollout once more!" Geodude smashed into Piplup with extreme force, knocking him out.

"Piplup is unable to battle, Geodude wins!" Adam ran onto the field and helped Piplup up.

"You alright Piplup?" Adam asked. Piplup nodded slightly. "Great job, return and take a good rest." Adam held up Piplup's pokeball and he disappeared inside it.

"That Geodude is tough." Lyra pointed out. "No doubt, and Piplup was a water type, imagine how an electric type like Pachirisu will go against him." Sammy sighed. "He can pull this off, of he can focus a bit more, and he needs to learn when to attack him. When he's at his most open." Lucario said.

"Now Buizel, you can do this." Adam assured. Buizel nodded and ran onto the field.

"Another water type huh? Let's get this done." Roark felt confident.

"Water gun!" "Rollout!" "Perfect!" Adam smiled. Geodude closed in on Buizel and dodged his water gun.

"JUMP!" Adam yelled. Buizel jumped in time. "Aqua jet!" Buizel collided easily with Geodude and sent him flying towards Roark.

"So you found out a time where he's vulnerable." Roark smirked. "No matter. Seismic toss!" Geodude rolled to Buizel and grabbed him. They launched into the air and Geodude held Buizel downward.

"Water gun!" Adam called. Buizel blasted Geodude with water and he shut his eyes, taking the pain. They collided with the ground and Buizel flung out from recoil. He landed in front of Adam, extremely weak.

"Sonic boom!" "Hidden power!" Geodude beat Buizel and hit him with the small blue orbs, damaging him heavily.

"Finish with rollout!" Geodude smashed into Buizel and knocked him out cold.

"Buizel is now unable to battle, Geodude wins!" Adam grunted and helped Buizel to the bleachers and ran back to the field.

"It looks like this is your last Pokémon, I hope you're ready." Roark warned. "I am." Adam sighed.

"Lucario, you're up." "With pleasure." Lucario jumped over the bleacher ledge and ran onto the field.

"A talking Lucario? How rare, I hope he is strong enough." Roark shrugged.

"Geodude, seismic toss!" "Lucario, catch him!" Lucario ran towards Geodude and grabbed him, mid jump.

"Close combat!" Adam continued. Lucario tossed Geodude in the air then punched and kicked him, then tossed him to the ground.

"Follow it up with Aura sphere!" Lucario shot the blue sphere at the weakened Geodude, hit him back even more. Geodude made no attempt to get up.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Lucario wins!" "Alright Lucario! We won!" Adam cheered. Lucario smirked and nodded.

"You managed to defeat one of my Pokémon. You can beat me. My Geodude anyway, let's see how you do against Onix!" The large rock snake emerged from his pokeball.

"Lucario, close combat!" Adam yelled. Lucario punched and kicked Onix, then tackled his head and brought it to the ground before flipping off of it.

"Double edge!" Roark said. Onix charged at Lucario. Both he and his trainer exchanged smirks.

"Bone Rush!" Lucario formed a green bone between his hands and wielded it like a sword. He smashed it against Onix and sent him straight into the rock.

"Slam!" "Aura sphere!" The aura sphere rammed against Onix but he managed to ram through it and crash into Lucario.

"Close Combat!" Lucario beat Onix again and sent him into the ground. "Bone rush to finish this!" Adam added. Lucario obeyed and smashed Onix with the green bone.

"Onix is unable to battle! Lucario wins!" Adam cheered again.

"Nice job Lucario! There's only one left!" Adam said. Lucario nodded. "You have deciphered his weaknesses, now you have the advantage. No matter his next Pokémon." Lucario replied.

"It's a shame this battle will be over soon. But a winner must be declared! Rampardos! Let's go!" Roark threw his last pokeball onto the field.

"Rampardos, use flamethrower!" Roark commanded. Rampardos launched the flames at Lucario, burning him badly.

"Aura sphere!" Adam yelled after Lucario made his recovery. Lucario held the sphere up to his eyes and smirked. He then threw it and it collided with Rampardos, sending him back. He didn't flinch or anything, just took the hit directly.

"Zen Headbutt!" Rampardos's head glowed a blue and he charged at Lucario.

"Bone rush!" Lucario took the green bone and it collided with Rampardos. They forced against each other, neither giving an inch. Rampardos broke the firm that Lucario had on him and Lucario was flung backwards.

"Close combat!" Adam shouted. Lucario punched and kicked Rampardos repeatedly. Rampardos fell to the ground but quickly retaliated.

"Head smash!" Rampardos's body was surrounded by a blue glow and he raced at Lucario. Lucario took command of himself and shot an Aura sphere to slow Rampardos down. He then jumped on his back and used close combat, sending Rampardos to the ground.

"Let's finish this off! Bone rush!" Adam yelled. Lucario slammed the bone into Rampardos in the back, finishing the battle.

"Rampardos is unable to battle! Lucario is the winner and Adam is the victor!" Adam ran onto the field and hugged Lucario who had a confused face. He grunted. Adam then let go and backed up.

"Sorry, caught up in excitement." Adam apologized.

"That was an excellent battle Adam. Here's your coal badge." Roark held out a small treasure chest looking piece of metal.

"Awesome, thanks Roark!" Adam admired the badge. "Thanks Lucario, an undefeated match. You're stronger than I thought." Adam praised while putting his badge into his case. "No problem. I'm strong but I need a strong trainer to guide me." Lucario returned.

"Hey!" Sammy ran onto the field. "Once you can heal your Pokémon Roark, I'm up next!" She declared. "Good luck, you'll need it. "Lucario smirked.

A/N: I am still in need of 7 OC's

Adam-2 spots left

Austin -3 spots left (Lol, unwanted)

Sammy- 2 spots left


	10. Sammy vs Roark

Chapter 10: Sammy vs. Roark

"Wow, you're the first one of us to get a badge." Austin patted Adam on the back. "Besides Lyra of course. " Sammy added.

"Who's next to battle Roark guys?" Zoey asked. "Zoey? Where were you?" Adam asked. "Sorry, got caught up in a few things. Sorry to miss it, but I'll be here this time!" She assured. "We decided that Sammy's next." Austin answered.

"I just hope butters can beat him." Sammy held up a pokeball. "Butters?" Lyra asked. "That's Pachirisu's nickname. Just like Poochyena is Ombra and Grotle would be Lawrence." Sammy happily replied. "Great…" Austin trailed off.

"Hey guys, my Pokémon are ready for battle!" Roark called as he ran up to them. "Perfect, then let's get this battle underway!" "Wow that took a long time for you to heal." Austin pointed out. "Well, I hope you don't mind but I had another gym challenge so I wanted to get that out of the way so I wouldn't have to worry about it later."

"Who was the other trainer?" Sammy asked. "Me." The voice boomed from behind her.

"Ah yes, this is Uri. He just battled and beat me without any effort." Roark introduced. "Right, and if I ever battle you, it will be a shut out." Uri assured. "What was that?" Sammy growled. "Hmm, a rookie. If you do make it to the Sinnoh league, just don't get in my way. That is of course if you can even beat Roark." Uri turned and walked away.

"Looks like someone has a rival." Austin teased. "Uri will not be an easy trainer to beat." Roark butted in. "He beat all of my Pokémon using only his Shinx. If he can beat my rock types without even getting hit with his electric type, he's strong."

"Let's just get this battle over with." Sammy huffed. "Let's go." Roark said.

(Inside the gym)

"Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon. Let the battle begin!"

"Onix, let's go!" "Pachirisu, you're up!" The pokeballs landed at the same time, revealing both Pokémon.

"Onix, use double edge!" "Dodge it Pachirisu, then use super fang!" Pachirisu scurried out of the way at the right moment. He then jumped onto Onix and a large, sharp tooth formed in his mouth. He then jabbed Onix with it several times.

"Onix, use slam!" Roark said. Onix then jerked his body a bit, sending Pachirisu into the air. He then slammed into him, making him tumble into a rock and knocking him out.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle. Onix is the winner!" The judge said. Sammy held up a pokeball and Pachirisu returned to it.

"Uri finished this entire gym battle with only one Pokémon. It was a Shinx too. I don't know how I'm going to get better than him. Oh well." Sammy took out another pokeball.

"Lawrence!" Sammy's Grotle then faced Onix, who glared at him.

"I sense some tension between those two. Will there be a rivalry?" Austin asked himself. Just then someone slammed open the gym doors and ran in, gasping for air.

"Excuse me." The teen finally manage to say. "I'm a Pokémon ranger, I need someone's help. Can anyone offer assistance?" He asked. Austin became interested and ran down to the teen.

"I'll help. What do you need help with?" Austin asked.

"I'll explain on the way, just come on!" The teen grabbed Austin's arm and they ran out of the gym.

"Let's get back to the battle." Roark suggest.

"Right." Sammy regained her full concentration.

"Onix, use slam!"

"Lawrence, razor leaf!" Sammy countered. Grotle cut Onix with the leaves, stopping his attack. "Now use energy ball!" Sammy continued. Grotle shot the blue sphere at Onix and it shot him backwards onto the ground.

"Onix is unable to battle! Grotle wins!" Sammy cheered for Grotle.

"Not bad, but let's see how you face off against Geodude." Roark laughed a bit before his Geodude came onto the field.

"Lawrence, use vine whip!"

"Rollout!" Geodude rolled towards Grotle but was thrown off because of the vines and he tumbled into a few rocks, smashing them in the process.

"Energy ball!" Sammy was now very confident. Grotle shot the energy ball and blew Geodude into the air.

"Grab him and use Seismic toss!" Roark commanded. Geodude dropped onto Grotle and lifted him up.

"Vine whip to grab him!" Sammy quickly countered. Grotle grabbed Geodude and put him under himself. When they slammed into the ground, Grotle was almost unharmed, but Geodude was out cold.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Grotle wins!" The judge said. Sammy jumped in victory.

"Just one more, can you hang in there Lawrence?" Sammy asked. Grotle nodded and suddenly, Roark's last Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Time really flies doesn't it? I guess it's time to give my all because this is my final Pokémon. Rampardos, flamethrower!" Roark stood proudly.

"Dodge it and use energy ball!" Sammy yelled. The flames shot past Grotle and he shot the sphere through the fire and right into Rampardos and sending him sliding back.

"Now use Zen head-butt!" Roark said. Rampardos started charging at Grotle, head lowered and glowing.

"Wait for it…. Dodge it now!" Sammy yelled. Grotle slid out of the way just in time and used a vine to grab Rampardos's leg and trip him, the force of Zen head-butt increasing damage.

"Energy ball from behind!" Sammy said calmly. "Then razor leaf." She added. Grotle did as told, but even after, he was still conscious.

"Finish this off with a razor leaf!" Sammy finished. Before Grotle could proceed to attack, Rampardos fell to the ground.

"Rampardos is unable to battle. Grotle is the winner and the victor is Sammy from Twinleaf Town!" The judge declared. Sammy jumped and then ran to Grotle and petted him.

"Great job today. Get a good rest." Sammy returned Grotle just as Roark held out a small metallic badge.

"With a Grotle as strong as yours, you don't have a thing to worry about when you face Uri. Congratulations." Roark assured. Sammy took the badge and bowed in appreciation.

(=.=)

"Alright guys, I'm off to Snow Point. Good luck in the contests Adam and I hope to meet up some day." Zoey shook Adam's hand. "Hey, where's Glameow?" She then asked. Glameow slowly walked over to Zoey, along with Buizel but Buizel sat down on the grass next to Adam.

"Well, see you." Zoey then waved before leaving. Adam then noticed Buizel was sad.

"Hey Lucario? Can you see what's wrong with Buizel? I won't be able to understand him." Adam asked. Lucario nodded and knelt down next to Buizel.

"Uh huh. Ok. Oh, I'm sorry." Lucario said quietly. Lucario stood up and turned to Adam. "Glameow broke up with him." He simply replied.

"Sorry about that buddy." Adam picked up Buizel and held him. Austin then ran over.

"Guys! When I went on the Ranger thing with that Pokémon Ranger from before, it was the most amazing thing I ever did!" Austin cheered.

"He was a great help." The teen said, walking over. "Also, Austin, if you are interested in becoming a Pokémon Ranger, just give us a call. Someone with your skill would be great for us." The teen handed Austin a small card and walked away.

"So are you going to become one Austin?" Adam asked. Austin nodded.

"Becoming a ranger would mean that I could help endangered Pokémon whenever they need. But it means I can't be a Pokémon trainer because if they even need me, I'll have to leave immediately." Austin thought for a few minutes.

"It's decided. I will become the world's best Pokémon ranger!" Austin cheered.


	11. Team Change

Chapter 11: Team Change

"So Austin, you won't be battling me, is that correct?" Roark asked.

"Right, to battle Gym leaders will take too much time out of training to help wild Pokémon." Austin replied.

"If you're saving Pokémon from harm, it's alright with me. Good luck Austin, and stay safe." Roark shook his hand before walking back into the mine.

"Have you got a mission yet?" Lyra asked.

"Not yet, but I did just start. It'll probably be a while before I get any assignments." Austin replied.

"What's next on the map?" Sammy asked.

"We head back to Jubilife City then up the route there towards the contest in Floaroma Town." Austin replied.

"Lyra? Is anyone here go by the name of Lyra Kotone?" An older woman, in her twenties around, asked.

"That would be me, why?" Lyra answered.

"We went over your previous accomplishments and your resume and you have been accepted to teach the trainers school back in Johto!" The woman congratulated.

"Really? I was accepted? I can't believe it!" Lyra cheered.

"Wow, you must have really wanted that position." Austin said.

"Are you kidding? I have been wanting to be a teacher for that school for years!" Lyra hugged all of her friends, making Austin turn bright shade of red.

"When do I start?" Lyra asked.

"In two weeks. The boat for Johto leaves tonight so you can get your plans ready." The woman replied.

"Wait, tonight?" Austin asked. The woman nodded. "We also need her to meet some other trainers in the school who are here in Sinnoh. So we need her as soon as possible." The woman added.

"How much time do I have exactly?" Lyra asked.

"The most I can give you is an hour." The woman replied.

"An hour?" Lyra then sighed. "Let's make it last." She tried to perk up.

(=.=)

"Thank you guys so much for taking me in. It was getting pretty lonely by myself." Lyra smiled.

"I could imagine, traveling alone must have been boring." Adam guessed.

"Once you guys took me in, I felt a lot happier and more protected. I only knew you guys for about two weeks but I can tell you guys are some of the best friends I have known." Lyra assured.

"We're going to miss you Lyra." Sammy said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to come up here every once in a while to visit you guys. I'll meet up with you in the Sinnoh league because I still need only one more badge. I'll come around during the Holiday's and Birthdays." Lyra promised.

"Good Luck being a trainer teacher. I'd be on the lookout for anyone coming from your school." Adam smiled, Lyra laughed a bit. Adam then turned to Austin. 'Hey man, I know it's rough, but it'll be ok. You'll see her again." Adam whispered.

"I know but, that won't be for a long time Adam. If she even thinks of me of a friend in the future is a very slim possibility." Austin sighed, his hair covering his eyes. Adam went to say something but a beeping came from Lyra's watch.

"Guys, it's time for me to leave." Lyra stood up. Adam then sighed.

"Let's get you back to the woman before she gets ticked." Adam managed to laugh. Lyra nodded. The four slowly walked from where they were sitting to the road where the woman was waiting next to her car.

"So I guess this is it." Sammy sighed.

"No, I'll be around, like I said before. It's not Good bye forever." Lyra reminded. Sammy nodded. They then shook hands quickly and Lyra turned to Adam.

"Good luck in the contests Adam. Don't let Sammy beat you in the Sinnoh League." Lyra joked.

"I won't. It's been an honor Lyra." Adam shook her hand before he wiped his eyes.

"Help Adam when he needs it, ok Lucario?" Lyra patted Lucario on the head.

"I will." Lucario turned away.

"It's ok to cry Lucario, it's a sad occasion." Adam assured. Lucario then grabbed Lyra in a hug.

"Sorry, lost control for a second." Lucario smiled.

"This is it for a while then." Austin forced to say.

"I'll get in contact as much as possible. Don't worry about it." Lyra managed to reply.

"You promise not to forget about us right?" Austin asked.

"I wouldn't think about it." Lyra held out her hand. Austin took it but they didn't shake each other's hand. They then pulled each other into a hug. They then heard the horn of a car and they turned to the jeep. They slowly let go of each other and Lyra walked away. Lyra put her bag in the car and waved to the group before closing the door and the car drove off.

"Let's just go. I don't want to stay here." Austin grunted before turning and walking away. Sammy, Adam, and Lucario followed behind.

(=.=)

"Piplup, use drill peck!" Adam called.

"Ombra, bite!" Sammy countered. Piplup was grabbed by Poochyena and he threw him to the round.

"Bubble beam!" Piplup shot the small explosive bubbles and blew Poochyena off of him. "Now drill peck again!" Piplup drilled into Poochyena and knocked him out.

"Good job Piplup!' Adam praised as Piplup hopped over and hugged Adam's leg.

"Are you ok?" Sammy asked her Poochyena. He nodded so she picked him up and held him.

"Practice battle over. Can we get moving again?" Austin asked angrily.

"Well aren't we a little angry today?" Adam muttered under his breath while putting his pokeball away and picking up his bag.

"You're contest is just up the road. Let's move." Austin had already started walking ahead. The others ran to follow him.

"Try not to lose this contest this time, alright?" Austin asked.

"Fine. I'll try." Adam agreed.

"Azurill, use water gun!" A girl caught the attention of the three kids.

"Hey, an Azurill. I've never even seen one of those! I have to battle it!" Adam exclaimed. "Lucario, are you ready?" Adam asked. Lucario nodded and the two ran over to the girl.

"Excuse me miss." Adam tapped the girls shoulder. She turned around.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked.

"I noticed your Azurill, and I want to have a battle. I've never seen one before so I want to take this opportunity." Adam smiled.

"Alright, but let me warn you, I'm a bit more skilled than a normal trainer." The girl had a sly smile.

"Perfect, let's go!" Adam insisted.

"Follow me." The girl led him to an open field.

"Azurill, are you ready?" The girl asked. Azurill nodded and jumped from her arms onto the field.

"You know Lucario, seeing how big it is, maybe it's not such a good idea for you to battle him." Adam said. Lucario nodded. "Buizel, can you battle?" Buizel nodded and jumped from Adam's shoulder.

"A Buizel huh? Water vs. water, sounds good to me." The girl shrugged. "Azurill, use water gun!"

"Buizel, aqua jet!" Buizel shot at Azurill but when the water collided with him, he couldn't see well and he crashed into the ground.

"Sonic boom!" Adam then said after Buizel climbed to his feet.

"Azurill, bubble beam!" Azurill wasn't fast enough so he was shot back by the sonic boom.

"Water gun again!" Azurill caught Buizel off guard and shot him upwards and when he hit the ground, he was knocked out.

"Jeez, for a small Azurill, that thing sure is strong." Adam complimented as he picked Buizel up and rested him on his shoulder.

"I told you I was a good trainer." The girl reminded.

"So where are you headed?" Adam asked.

"The Pokémon center in Floaroma Town." The girl replied.

"Well, I'm headed to Floaroma Town as well. I'm going to compete in the Pokémon contest there." Adam said.

"Pokémon contest? I've heard of those. Do you mind if I come along?" The girl asked.

"Sure, come on." Adam walked back to his group with the girl following.

(=.=) at the Pokémon Center

"What's your name anyway?" Adam asked.

"Oh, right, my name's Misty*. What's yours?" Misty asked.

"I'm Adam, that's Sammy, and that's Austin." Adam introduced.

"Where are you guys from?" Misty asked.

"I'm from Twinleaf Town." Sammy replied.

"Same." Austin replied.

"I live in Twinleaf Town, but I was born and raised in Kanto until I was about seven. Then I moved up here and met them the first day. We've been friends ever since." Adam replied.

"Wait, you're from Kanto?" Misty asked. Adam nodded. "Wow, I'm from Kanto as well. Where were you from? I live in Cerulean City." Misty said.

"I lived in Viridian City." Adam replied. " I wanted to get a Charmander when I started but when we moved up here, I wound up getting Piplup."

"I only have water Pokémon. I was the Cerulean City Gym leader, well one of them actually." Misty said. Adam's eyes then grew huge and he almost choked on the food he was eating.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were a gym leader." Adam caught his breath.

"Well, I warned you I was more skilled than normal trainers." Misty reminded.

"I know, but I thought you were just bragging." Adam replied.

"Well, my sisters are taking care of the gym while I'm out here. I'm trying to be the best water Pokémon trainer." Misty stated.

"Do you want to come along on our journey with us?" Adam asked before someone yanked him from his seat next to Misty.

"Are you crazy?" Austin whispered but it sounded more like a yell to Adam.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Lyra just left and you're already replacing her?" Austin continued.

"I'm not going to replace Lyra with Misty. I know that you like Lyra a lot but Misty is a great trainer so she can help me and Sammy on our journey. Plus, she seems really nice and I want to be friends with her." Adam replied.

"Fine, but if she leaves, I don't want to hear anything about how sad it is." Austin walked back to the table and sat down. Adam then took a deep breath before walking back to the table.

"What was that about?" Misty asked.

"Nothing, just, nothing." Adam answered. "So do you want to come along with us?" Adam asked again.

"Do you really want me to come along with you?" Misty asked. Adam nodded.

"Um, ok." Misty answered, her face turning a bit red.

"Great! So Misty is coming along with us and I have another contest tomorrow!" Adam cheered.

"This kid is getting way to hyper." Austin whispered to Sammy. She giggled a bit before covering her mouth before anyone could see her.

**A/N: Alright, I would like to point out that the Misty in the story is in fact Ash's old traveling partner. I will also place a few shipping names and their meanings because I have received a few messages about them. I will also place a few new ones in there that have not yet been introduced.**

**Sense Shipping – Adam and Sammy. Sense because Sammy always has to knock sense into Adam for acting foolish many times and making many mistakes. **

**Silver Base Shipping –Austin and Lyra. Silver Base because of Lyra's counterpart in Soul Silver and Heat Gold. Base because of Austin being a New York Mets fan, meaning he is a baseball fan. Combining Silver and Base**

**Orange Ranger Shipping – Sammy and Austin. Orange Ranger because of Austin recently becoming a Pokémon ranger and orange because Sammy likes the color orange and Orange is the secondary color for the Mets, which Austin is a fan of**

**Aqua Kanto Shipping- Adam and Misty, the newest shipping. Aqua Kanto, due to the fact that both Misty and Adam live(d) in Kanto. Misty is a water trainer and Adam owns two water type Pokémon (Buizel and Piplup)**

**Anger Shipping- Austin and Misty, another new shipping. Anger because Austin is very but understandably mad when Adam asked Misty to join their traveling group **

**Unsuspecting Shipping – Adam and Zoey. Unsuspecting because when Adam and Zoey officially met up during the Jubilife City Pokémon contest, they didn't expect to be matched up against each other. To a further extent, Adam's Buizel and Zoey's Glameow had a short relationship. When Pokémon of different trainers take a liking to each other, it's said that their trainers will follow in the relationship. **

**If you guys can think up any more shippings, I will gladly accept any pairings (not same gendered) and I will try to come up with a shipping name for it. I just thought I should put this short list of shippings here at the end just in case you wanted to know any names.**


	12. Second Encounters

Before I start, I would just like to point out that I am not good at writing contests with many, many Pokémon, so don't hate if the contest Appeal stage (or any stage) stinks like rotted garbage.

Chapter 12: Second Encounters

"Take a rest guys, I think that's enough training. The contest is in a few hours so I don't want you guys warn out." Adam said. Buizel and Piplup then ran over to him and jumped on his shoulders. He checked the time; it was 12, the contest started at 2. He then took out Piplup's pokeball. "Take a good rest you two." Adam said as Buizel fell asleep on his shoulder and Piplup disappeared into his pokeball.

"You ready for the contest then?" A voice came from behind Adam. He turned to see a girl, probably 13 with long brown hair.

"Yeah, this is only my second contest." Adam replied.

"Sixth contest, but only two wins." The girl held up a small metal case and clicked it open, revealing two metallic ribbons, both different colors. "I'm Carrie by the way." The girl introduced.

"Adam." Adam shook her hand. "Good luck. I'll see you in the contest." Carrie nodded and walked away.

(=.=)

"Welcome everyone to the Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer so we will start off immediately! First up will be Carrie!" The hostess said.

"Razor, let's go!" Carrie threw a pokeball into the air and a Ralts appeared on the stage. "Magical Leaf!" Ralts shot the glowing leaves into the air. "Now use psychic!" Carrie yelled. Ralts then held the leaves in place with Psychic and they glowed a very bright blue. "Finish with Shadow ball!" Ralts shot the purple orb through the leaves and created a green shimmer.

"Thank you Sammy. Up next is Adam!"

"Hey guys, have you seen Lucario anywhere?" Sammy asked from the stands. Austin shook his head.

"Maybe he's in the back with Adam." Misty guessed.

"Alright, let's go!" Adam called, throwing his pokeball like a baseball. That's when his friends found Lucario; he was on the field with his eyes glowing a blue.

"Let's get going Lucario, use Aura sphere, but let it build!" Adam started. Lucario formed a large, bluish sphere that was quickly growing bigger than him. "Now launch it to the middle of the stage!" Lucario held up the sphere and slammed to the center of the field. "Use bone rush on the aura sphere!" Adam commanded. Lucario formed the green bone and smashed the aura and in broke into small, hovering spheres.

"Looks like Lucario is pretty good at contests. Maybe he might enjoy them." Austin said.

"I have a feeling he's really into it. He seems more calm than when he's in battle or training." Sammy mentioned.

"One thing's for sure, Adam's going to be using Lucario a lot more often." Austin sat back.

"Metal Claw on the mini spheres!" Adam instructed. Lucario jumped from each sphere, slicing each one along the way and finished when he landed on the ground and rested on one knee.

"That was a perfect performance." Misty cheered from her seat. A few more coordinators performed after Adam and soon enough, it was time for the battle stages of the contest. Adam was matched up against Carrie. (What a surprise.)

"Lucario! Standoff!" Adam gave a smirk before Lucario appeared on the field.

"Shadow, let's go!" Carrie's Umbreon was soon on the field.

"5 minutes on the clock! Begin!"

"Lucario, close combat!" Adam quickly yelled. Lucario tackled Umbreon before rapidly punching and kicking him before spiraling him around and tossing him.

"Shadow, faint!" Umbreon then disappeared. Lucario started looking around for him. Umbreon then appeared on Lucario's back and he flipped backwards, kicking Lucario in the back of the head.

"Come back with Aura sphere!" Adam countered. Lucario launched the attack and it collided with Umbreon, launching up and crashing into the ground.

"Use faint but with shadow ball!" Umbreon disappeared and reappeared behind Lucario, charging the purple orb.

"Metal Claw!" Lucario swung around and nailed Umbreon dead on, sending him back to Carrie.

"Shadow ball!"

"Aura Sphere!" Neither one of them got their attack in because the roof of the contest hall exploded and it revealed a large, orange dragon and someone standing on top of it.

"It's Drake!" Sammy growled.

"Drake?" Misty asked.

"He's the leader of Team Animus. A group of people who are determined to destroy the Sinnoh region." Austin answered.

"I am Drake. Now all of you shall listen!" Drake yelled, the contest hall fell silent. "We are Team Animus. If you don't give us your Pokémon, we will take them by force and destroy everyone and everything in this town."

"Hand them over now!" A woman swooped down on a Dragonite and hopped off.

"Do not be ignorant." Another man came down on a Druddigon.

"A Charizard, a Dragonite… who's that Pokémon?" Austin opened his pokedex but couldn't find the dragon type. "He's not in the Sinnoh Pokedex."

"That's because Druddigon in from the Unova region. I wonder how they managed that." Misty wondered.

"Who are you two anyway?" Lucario asked.

"Hmm, a talking Lucario, how unusual." The woman admired. "My name is Cameo." She smiled.

"My name is Zachriel." The second man stepped off his Druddigon.

"I am the leader Drake. But I have met you already." Drake's Charizard flew down to the stage.

"If you wish to live kid, hand over your Pokémon's pokeballs." Zachriel ordered, holding out his hand.

"How about this? Buizel, Piplup! Let's go!" Adam tossed to pokeballs into the air. His Pokémon stood proudly, ready to fight.

"Pathetic, two weak water types." Drake laughed.

"Buizel, use aqua jet on Charizard, Lucario, Bone rush on Druddigon, Piplup, whirl pool on Dragonite!" Adam commanded. Drake was knocked off of Charizard on impact. Druddigon shot backwards into Zachriel and Dragonite slid backwards from the whirlpool.

"Come on, we gotta help!" Sammy jumped from her seat onto the stage area. Misty and Austin followed behind.

"Aipom, Chimchar, Staravia!" Austin threw all three pokeballs into the air.

"Butters and Lawrence, come on out!" Pachirisu and Grotle came out. "You too Ombra." Poochyena jumped from Sammy's shoulder.

"It's pointless to attack our transportation." Drake shook his head as the three of them returned the dragon types.

"Politoad, Corsola! Help us out!" Misty was last to call out her Pokémon.

"It's a happy sight for us. To think such common Pokémon can be even in the presence of our Pokémon." Zachriel pulled out a master ball. "You guys ready?" The two other Animus members nodded.

"Rayquaza!" Drake called.

"Latios!" Cameo followed.

"Victini!" Zachriel was last.

"Oh my God. They have legendary Pokémon." Sammy whispered. "Lawrence, razor leaf on Latios!"

"Burn them Victini!" Zachriel quickly countered. Victini burned the leaves. Adam ran over to his friends.

"We'll have to plan our attacks out, three legendary Pokémon are going to be hard to take down. Austin and Sammy, you attack Rayquaza. Misty, come with me for Victini, our water types will be very affective. After that, we all attack Latios." Adam instructed. The 3 others nodded and they broke off.

"Staravia, fly on Rayquaza!" Austin ordered. Staravia shot up.

"Rayquaza, use dragon claw!"

"Perfect. Chimchar, flame wheel. Aipom, use swift." Austin whispered. The two Pokémon nodded and did as told. The two attacks knocked Rayquaza to the ground. After that, Staravia dove straight into him.

"Discharge!" Sammy yelled. Pachirisu sparked a bit, then released the blue shocks into Rayquaza. "Energy ball Lawrence!" Grotle shot the blue ball at Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza, get up now and use outrage!" Drake demanded. Rayquaza was hesitant but eventually glowed white before shooting white orbs and Austin and Sammy's Pokémon.

"Staravia, aerial ace!" Austin yelled. Rayquaza shot back and smashed into the ground.

"Return you disappointment." Drake grumbled before calling out his Charizard and climbing on. "Rayquaza failed yet again. Fight as long as you can." Drake instructed and he flew off.

"Buizel, water gun! Piplup, whirlpool!" Adam instructed. The two attacks greatly impacted Zachriel's Victini.

"Water gun Politoad!" Misty followed.

"Flame charge!" Zachriel yelled after Victini recovered.

"Politoad, water gun again!" Victini was knocked out of the charge and fell to the ground.

"Hurry up and return!" Zachriel quickly returned Victini. "It's up to you Cameo." He warned before he escaped as well.

"Good, I've been hoping for an out- numbered battle." Cameo's red hair fell over her eyes as she turned to the four trainers and their Pokémon.

"Latios against a Politoad, Corsola, Buizel, Piplup, Lucario, Staravia, Chimchar, Aipom, Grotle, Pachirisu, and Poochyena. I predict, I will win. Latios, Zen head butt!" Cameo called. Latios let out a piercing shriek, then shot to the sides of the hall and plowed straight through all of the Pokémon.

"Lucario! Get on top of Latios!" Adam called.

"Heh, that's what she said." Austin snickered.

"Not the time!" Adam yelled. Lucario climbed on Latios and held on for dear life as he circled the stadium.

"Aura sphere." Adam called. Lucario formed the sphere and held it to Latios' back and fired. The two crashed to the ground and rolled to a stop. Latios quickly got up and rammed into Lucario, forcing him right up to Adam.

"Lucario, are you ok?" Adam knelt down and held Lucario up.

"Please, do you think some evil Latios can wear me out?" Lucario joked. Adam laughed and helped him up.

"Dragon breath!" Latios blasted Grotle, Chimchar, Buizel, and both of Misty's Pokémon backwards and immediately knocked them out.

"Return!" Everyone returned their injured Pokémon.

"Lucario, do you think you can manage?" Adam asked. Lucario nodded and stood on the front lines.

"Piplup, whirlpool!" Latios was surrounded by the vortex of water.

"Ariel Ace!" Staravia charged at Latios, glowing blue, and knocked him into the ground, the water vortex drenching him.

"Butters, discharge!" Sammy called. Since Latios was drenched, the discharge was way more affective but he still managed to stay up.

"Aipom, focus punch!" Austin's Aipom jumped from the ground and his tail glowed white and smashed against Latios.

"Lucario, Aura sphere!"

"Dragon pulse!" The two attacks collided and the explosion knocked both Pokémon back. Both of them were knocked out.

"Return Latios. We better go." Cameo returned Latios and escaped on her Dragonite.

"Lucario!" Adam ran to his Pokémon, but he was already pushing himself up.

"I told you it would take more than a legendary to take me out." Lucario reminded. Adam laughed and hugged him. Lucario cleared his throat.

"Sorry, forgot." Adam backed up.

"Hey what is that?" Austin pointed to a small oval on the field. Adam ran over to it and picked it up.

"It's an egg." Adam answered. "What should I do with it?"

"Keep it." The hostess said. "If you release it, Team Animus will find it, and they don't need another Pokémon under their control. It'll be safer with you." She continued.

"Looks like you have a new friend Adam." Sammy smiled.

"Here guys, take these." The hostess held out a small bag. "It has some money in there for supplies. It's a thank you for helping us." The hostess then took something from a box. "Adam, take this, as another thank you. It's the contest ribbon for today. We want you to take it." Adam took the ribbon and looked it over.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"Yes." The hostess assured.

"Awesome! I got my first contest ribbon!" Adam cheered.

"Good job. Maybe next time, you can win it without destroying half the building." Misty teased. Adam rolled his eyes.

"So I get a contest ribbon and a Pokémon egg. I think this is a very productive day." Adam joked.

A/N: End chapter. A few more shippings I will introduce. I'm going to do this every time more characters are introduced. Also, all Team Animus names are in fact, Latin names. Drake, Cameo, and Zachriel are all Latin names.

**Animus Shipping- Drake and Cameo: Name because they are both the leaders of Team Animus**

**Overseas Shipping- Cameo and Zachriel: Name because all of Zachriel's Pokémon are from Unova, which is overseas. Both also lived in Unova at a time in their life.**

**Riolu Shipping – Carrie and Adam: Name because, even though not yet introduced, Carrie has a Riolu and Adam has a Lucario, who obviously was once a Riolu at one point **


	13. Hyperactive Complications

Chapter 13: Hyperactive Complications

After the encounter with Team Animus, and Adam's first contest win, the four of them are now headed to the gym in Eterna City. Of course, they first have to head through the Eterna Forest.

"Man, I can't wait to see what Pokémon hatches from this egg." Adam stared at the egg as the four of them guided through the trees.

"Watch where you're going or you're gonna run into something or even someone." Misty warned.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. Especially now that I have this." Adam assured.

"Hey Sammy." Lucario whispered. Sammy turned her head back and looked at him. "Ten bucks he's gonna drop that thing in the next ten minutes." Lucario snickered. Sammy glanced at Adam and turned back to Lucario.

"Deal." She said, shaking his hand.

"Why can't this hatch already?" Adam asked impatiently.

"Well, it's like waiting for a baby to be born. It can take a long time." Misty answered.

"Not helping here. I 'm hyperactive. I don't wait for anything. I get very impatient. Anything that takes more than a few days, I go nuts." Adam remarked. "Come on little guy."

"Hey! Look out kid!" Adam turned around just in time to get rammed by someone. He fell back onto the grass and realized that he had dropped the egg.

"Where is it? Where is the egg?" Adam frantically asked. Misty then knelt down and handed Adam the egg. Adam then looked at the person who rammed him and they both sprung to their feet.

"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING? I OUTTA FINE YOU!" The two yelled at the same time.

"If you weren't standing in my way, you might not have dropped your egg." The boy crossed his arms.

"If you weren't walking like a crazed maniac, maybe you wouldn't have crashed into me!" Adam argued.

"Give it up kid! I could take you any day!" The stranger continued.

"I'm taller than you! How would you be able to take me?" Adam fought.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Lucario shot them both backwards with separate aura spheres.

"Ok, you can ask nicely." The stranger got up. "Oh my God a Pokémon egg!" He quickly ran over to it and admired it. "Is it yours?" He asked Misty.

"No, it's Adam's; I just caught it when you knocked him over." Misty answered.

"So where are you guys headed?"

"Eterna City for the second gym." Adam answered.

"I beat that Gym twice. I was at the Sinnoh League already but lost to an awesome trainer named Paul. He's a great trainer."

"What's your name any way?" Adam asked.

"Oh right. Introductions, forgot about those, my name's Barry. I am headed for the Sinnoh league for the second time!" Barry answered. He pulled out a metal case. "Three badges kid. Admire their beauty." Barry bragged.

"Big ego huh?" Sammy said under her breath.

"You owe me ten bucks by the way." Lucario reminded.

"Hey look!" Barry yelled. "Paul!" He pointed to a kid, probably about 10. With purple hair and a very angry expression.

"Paul, what about a battle for old time sakes?" Barry offered.

"A Battle? With you? Please, your Pokémon are pathetic. You'd be better off battling him. He looks about your level. And the girl with the egg, pretty basic. Your type of stuff." Paul grunted.

"Hey wait a minute Paul!" Adam walked up to him.

"Even if we just started, you can't tell if you're stronger just by looks. Also, Misty happens to be the Gym leader at the Cerulean Gym in Kanto." Adam argued.

"Gym leader? That's something you don't see every day. A water type gym leader on a Pokémon journey with a bunch of rookies. Alright, I'm in. But I want to battle her." Paul pointed at Misty.

"Wait, but I want to battle you Paul." Barry complained.

"Battle with me then. Me and Barry against Her and him." Paul said,

"Misty, are you ready to battle?" Adam asked. Misty nodded.

(=.=)

"One Pokémon each then." Paul held up a pokeball.

"That's right. You can go first." Adam responded.

"Great. Aggron, standby for battle!" Paul tossed the pokeball and the giant, monstrous Pokémon roared.

"Empoleon!" Barry through his pokeball.

"Lucario, let's go!" Lucario ran onto the field.

"Politoad, you're up!" Misty finished.

"Aggron, use metal claw!" Paul called.

"Lucario, you too!" The two collided, forcing their weight against each other.

"Aura sphere!" Adam added, but he was too late. Aggron had won the fight and shot Lucario backwards and he slid through the mud.

"Politoad, double slap on Empoleon!" Misty ordered.

"Empoleon, hydro cannon!" Barry quickly said once Misty finished. Empoleon knocked Misty's Politoad into Lucario.

"Bone rush on Aggron!" Adam retaliated. Lucario charged at Aggron, the green bone held like a sword. He jumped and slammed Aggron straight on the head with the bone rush and he became confused. Lucario then put his hand against Aggron's stomach and blasted him with a green explosion that came from his palm.

"Hey Adam, Lucario learned Force palm." Misty pointed out.

"Alright Lucario!" Adam congratulated. "Use it again but on Empoleon." Lucario jumped to Empoleon and blasted him back with the green blast as well.

"Flash cannon!" Both Paul and Barry called at the same time. Aggron and Empoleon shot the silver beam at Lucario and he shot straight back, and he smashed into the ground, pieces of earth coming up as well.

"Lucario!" Adam rushed over and held up Lucario.

"I'm done for now. Let me rest." Lucario said.

"Ok, you go rest for a while." Adam patted him on the shoulder.

"Politoad, use surf!" Misty yelled. The huge wave of water crashed against Aggron and Empoleon. When the water cleared, Aggron was out and Empoleon was pretty worn. Politoad was pretty beat up as well.

"Empoleon, this will be over soon. Use Flash cannon to finish this off!" Barry ordered. Empoleon charged the sphere but Politoad fell to the ground before he could fire.

"Ha! We won! Way to go Empoleon!" Barry cheered.

"So what, I underestimated one person. I was right about him." Paul pointed to Adam. "You have a lot of training to do before you can battle me one on one. I'll see you around." Paul returned Aggron and walked off.

"So you guys are headed for Eterna City for the gym badge huh? Well good luck. I'll meet up with you later. I have to head to Pastoria City and get my gym badge from Crasher Wake. Adios!" Barry waved before eagerly running off.

"Hyperactive meets hyperactive. If that happens too much, the universe might explode." Austin joked.

"Eterna City is next, then the Hearthome City Gym and Contest." Misty said. The group nodded and turned back to the route towards Eterna City, little did they know a small brown, fluffy beast has been following the group since their departure with Lyra.

A/N: This has little to do with the story but my profile will soon be a bulbapedia for this story. It should be up by tomorrow, well, fully updated.


	14. Eevee Thief

Chapter 14: Eevee Thief

"Ok Austin, we're lost." Sammy declared as she stopped in front of the group.

"We're not lost. I know exactly where we're going." Austin argued.

"You're lying." Lucario quickly said.

"How'd you know?" Austin asked in defeat.

"I didn't, until now." Lucario snickered. Austin growled and took his map back out.

"This doesn't make any sense. I'm following the map right. Eterna City should be just up ahead." Austin examined the map.

"Well, we've been in this exact same place about fifteen times, so you're reading something wrong." Sammy crossed her arms.

"While you guys figure this out, I'm heading back to that river a saw not too far back." Adam turned and headed back in the woods, Lucario following behind. "I swear sometimes Austin can be a bit of a mental case." Adam whispered to himself as he approached the river.

"Guess it got a bit to frustrating huh?" Misty asked as she caught up with Adam.

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do?" Adam replied, sitting down on the bank, still holding onto his egg. "Do you think it'll hatch soon?" Adam asked.

"When you ran into Barry, I felt it shake a bit and I glowed a little, maybe it's close to hatching." Misty replied. They then heard a small rustling in the grass.

"I could've sworn I just saw something." Adam stood up. There was a quick flash of brown and suddenly a small brown Pokémon stood in front of the two of them.

"Hey, that's an Eevee." Misty pointed out.

"Really? An Eevee?" Adam pulled out his pokedex.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving." The Electronic concluded. Adam closed his pokedex and observed the small brown Pokémon.

"I never seen a un evolved Eevee before." Adam slowly walked over to Eevee and started to pet it. He then felt a sharp pain in his hand and he noticed Eevee has bitten it. He yelled and quickly backed away.

"Looks like he likes you." Misty laughed.

"Likes me? That thing almost ripped my finger off!" Adam yelled, clutching his hand. He then felt the Eevee tackle him and he then saw him rip his bandana from his head and he ran off.

"Hey! Eevee stole my bandana!" Adam rushed to his feet again. Lucario and Misty were both trying to hold back their laughs. Eevee then turned to Adam and dropped the bandana but a purple sphere formed in his mouth and he shot it at Adam, narrowly missing him.

"Wow, that was shadow ball." Misty said.

"Yeah. THAT was shadow ball. THAT is my bandana! And HE is going to give it back right now!" Adam yelled before he ran in pursuit of Eevee. Misty and Lucario watched quietly on the riverbank as Adam made frequent attempts to lunge at the Pokémon. Eevee then shot another Shadow ball at Adam, causing him to trip and land on his shoulder. Eevee ran to Adam and snatched the egg from his grasp, then ran into the forest.

"He took my egg." Adam rested on his knees.

"Did you see which way he went?" Misty asked.

"Right through there! That's it, I'm catching that thing!" Adam declared, taking a pokeball from his belt and running into the forest.

"Are you sure you're heading the right way?" Lucario asked.

"Not entirely, Eevee ran through here, so he has to be somewhere." Adam replied.

"Lucario, you can sense the aura of humans and Pokémon right?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, so?" Lucario asked.

"So try searching for Eevee's Aura." Misty continued. Lucario nodded and scanned the bushes and trees.

"Aha! Follow me!" Lucario instructed. The three ran into the bushes and saw Eevee cuddled up next to the egg, which was wrapped in Adam's bandana.

"Eevee was only trying to protect your egg Adam." Misty smiled.

"Wow. Thanks Eevee." Adam knelt down next to Eevee who frantically stood up and stood in front of the egg. "Don't worry, I won't hurt it." Adam assured. The egg then started glow a very bright white. It shook and eventually it broke open and a small Pokémon shook his head and stared at Adam.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Adam pulled out his pokedex.

"Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon. Bagon dreams of being able to fly through the air. When frustrated from not flying, Bagon uses its head to smash rocks into powder." Adam examined the Pokémon.

"I just hope he doesn't try to harden his head on me." Adam said as he closed the pokedex. "Well Bagon, you're a member of our Pokémon family now, are you ok with that?" Adam asked. Bagon cheered happily. Adam opened a pokeball and Bagon disappeared inside it. It shook a little but stopped after a while.

"Now for you my friend." Adam turned to Eevee. Eevee backed up a bit and stared nervously at Adam. "Don't worry; I'll take care of you. You're a strong Eevee, I can tell. Just one battle, please?" Adam asked. Eevee thought but eventually nodded. Adam took a pokeball from his belt and threw it into the air and it released Piplup.

"Piplup, use drill peck!" Adam commanded. Piplup spiraled towards Eevee, his beak now glowing. It hit Eevee directly but he quickly came back with Shadow ball and it sent Piplup flying straight through the air and landed in front of Adam.

"Piplup, try using whirlpool!" Adam commanded. Piplup formed the water tornado and slammed it into Eevee. Eevee then began charging at Piplup.

"Look out, that's take down." Misty warned.

"Dodge it Piplup!" Adam quickly said but Eevee slammed into Piplup and he tumbled backwards.

"Drill peck once more!" Adam yelled. Piplup drilled into Eevee and made him very weak. "Now, go pokeball!" Adam threw the pokeball and it bounced off of Eevee's head and he was inside within a second. The pokeball shook for a long time but eventually opened up again.

"Not weak enough huh? Whirlpool, let's go!" Piplup again formed the whirlpool and smashed it into Eevee. After Piplup finished the attack, he turned a pale white and started to glow and grow. The glow stopped and Piplup's second evolution stood ready to attack.

"Wow, Piplup evolved into Prinplup." Adam smiled. Prinplup then formed a small sphere of water and shot a huge pulse of water at Eevee, shooting him into a tree.

"This is it. Let's try it again." Adam threw the pokeball again. But then something very unexpected happened. Eevee caught it… with his mouth. Adam fell to his knees in shock.

"Did he just eat it?" Misty asked.

"You ate the pokeball. Why would you eat a pokeball? I mean how good can a metal ball taste?" Adam asked, still shocked. Suddenly Eevee turned into a red mist and disappeared. His pokeball dropped to the ground, rocking a few times before stopping. Adam walked over, picked up the pokeball and his bandana. He started walking straight past Misty with a disturbed face.

"Adam? What's wrong?" Misty asked as she walked alongside him.

"I will never question society ever again after what I just saw." Adam said plainly. They met back up with the others, who were still trying to figure out their map.

"I caught an Eevee. My egg hatched a Bagon." Adam announced before sitting on the grass.

"What's wrong with-"

"I'll tell you later." Misty cut Austin off.

"Well, it's getting late so we're going to have to camp out here." Sammy sighed. As they set up their tents, they heard a high pitch screech. They looked up and saw something falling towards them. It was a Pokémon, and a girl was clinging to the Pokémon's neck. They were sure what Pokémon it was.

It was Latias.

_**A/N: Important Authors note! This story will be put on hold for a while, because…. This series is about to have its first movie story! There will be a brief summary of the plot and the next chapter along with the first 500 words. Just a warning, if there are some people who are disturbed by violence, the movie story may not be for you. Thanks for reading and I'll post the story soon, as of now, it's going to be called "Latias and the Legend Hunters"**_


	15. Hyper High

Before I start, I just want to wish the best of luck to my friend Coffee Tarts, whose mom is in the hospital. She's a great author and a great friend. If you guys get the time, you should really read her stories more than mine. Her writing is about ten times better than mine will ever be. Good luck Sammy.

Chapter 15: Hyper High

As the sun rose over Eterna City, ten year old Adam Melendez, along with his friends Misty, Sammy, and Austin rush into the city. As they approached the gym, Adam let go of Misty's hand and stopped running and taking the time to observe the city.

"Man, after the week we just had, a gym battle is a luxury." Adam smiled, happy to finally be in peace.

"Hey Adam, forgetting someone?" Sammy asked, as she released her Poochyena.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Lucario, Buizel, come on out you guys!" Adam tossed the Pokeballs into the air, revealing his two Pokémon partners.

"What did we miss?" Lucario asked.

"Long story, we'll explain it later." Austin answered, removing his hat and running his hand through his dark brown hair.

"So. Anyone know where the gym is? I'm hungry; let's get something to eat first! But the gym battle is more important."

"ADAM!" Misty yelled, stopping his hyper rant.

"What happened to him when I was gone?" Lucario whispered to Sammy.

"He got his first kiss." Sammy replied.

"Wow. Stay in a Pokeball for a few days and you miss everything!" Lucario sighed.

"Consider yourself lucky." Sammy laughed. The two then looked back to Adam, who looked as if he was about to start bouncing off of walls. He wouldn't sit still.

"We can tell you where to go, just stop the jumping!" Austin tried to hold Adam from moving but Adam kept the same happy face and continued bouncing.

"This is hopeless. Just get him to the gym." Misty sighed.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" A voice called from behind the group.

"Is that Roark?" Austin asked.

"Yep. I wonder what he's doing here." Sammy turned around to the exhausted Roark.

"Good to see you again Roark. What's up?" Austin asked.

"I heard about what happened to you guys and the rangers and everything. I see you guys held up ok." Roark regained his breath.

"Yeah, we did lose one person and the condition of the severely injured one is still unknown." Sammy answered.

"Hey wait a minute." Roark then observed the group. "What happened to Lyra?"

"She went home to Johto." Adam was still bouncing happily.

"Is he ok?" Roark asked.

"He got his first kiss a few hours ago. It's our theory on why he's so excited. It's either that or he's really deprived of something." Misty glanced evilly at Adam, who continued on merrily.

"Yeah… well, I know the gym leader here. If you want, I can lead you to the gym." Roark offered.

"That'd be awesome! Thanks Roark!" Adam continued. The group continued staring at him as he hopped.

"Let's just go." Misty shook her head.

(=_=)

"This is the place?" Sammy asked. Roark nodded as they stood in front of the gym where the doors were locked.

"Of course. I wonder why she's locked up." Roark said. Then the door shook, then opened. A woman in her early twenties stepped out of the building, being caught off guard by the group waiting for her.

"Hey there Gardenia, long time no see." Roark said.

"Hello Roark." Gardenia smiled.

"You look like you're going somewhere in a rush." Roark pointed out.

"Well, one of my friend's thirteen year old daughter is coming so that I can help train her a little." Gardenia replied.

"Really? What's her name?" Misty asked.

"Her name is Whitney. She's from Johto." Gardenia answered.

"I wonder if she knows Lyra." Austin said.

"It's possible." Sammy smiled.

"Well, I have to go meet up with her and get training. You guys are welcome to come and watch." Gardenia offered.

(=_=)

"Hello Whitney. Welcome to Sinnoh. My name is Roark." Roark held out his hand to the young girl.

"Thank you. My mom has told me that you and Gardenia are very good friends." Whitney shook his hand.

"We are. A few friends of mine would like to meet you as well. I would like you to meet Adam, Sammy, Austin, Misty, and their Pokémon." Roark continued.

"Hey, I've met Whitney before." Misty remembered.

"Misty. I remember you. What happened to Ash and Brock?" Whitney asked.

"We set out on separate paths." Misty answered, trying to hide her sadness.

"Ash? Who's Ash Misty?" Sammy asked.

"It's a story for another day." Misty quickly said.

"Wait a second. Misty, how do you know Whitney?" Austin asked.

"You see. I am the leader of the Goldenrod City Gym over in the Johto Region." Whitney quickly answered.

"Gym leader? Wow that's awesome!" Adam started again.

"Oh boy. Here he goes." Sammy sighed.

"Hey Whitney, if you're a strong gym leader, how about a battle?" Adam ignored Sammy.

"Sure. But if you don't mind me asking, why are you so jumpy?" Whitney sweat dropped.

"I don't really know why I'm so jumpy! I think it's just because I have a lot of energy and- Fuel supply empty." Adam then passed out and fell straight onto the ground.

"Guess his energy died out." Austin laughed.

"Took long enough. Let's just get him to the Pokémon center. He'll get some rest. We can get a rest from his mouth as well." Sammy added.

"I assume that the battles gonna be put on hold." Whitney smiled slightly.

(=_=)

"Ah! Where am I?" Adam jumped up, slamming his head on the top bunk.

"Well, sleeping beauty is awake." Misty teased. Adam then sat up, putting his hand on the top bunk to prevent hitting it again.

"Really, where am I? I don't remember." Adam continued.

"What don't you remember?" Misty sat next to Adam.

"The last thing I remember is Bianca flying off on Latias after she kissed me." Adam answered. Misty's face then turned red in anger but held back an outbreak.

"So you don't remember Roark showing up. Whitney talking to us or even heading into Eterna City?" Sammy asked.

"Who's Whitney?"

"That would be me?" The pink haired gym leader walked over. Adam's eyes grew huge as he quickly stood up, slamming his head on the bed once again.

"Ahem. Sorry. I'm Adam." He quickly offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Well, nice to meet the normal you." Whitney shook his hand.

"Normal me? What's that mean?" Adam questioned.

"Oh yeah, you don't remember that either. You had some kind of hyper high and you wouldn't stop jumping around." Austin reminded.

"Are you saying I embarrassed myself in front of Whitney?" Adam whispered to Austin.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Austin assured.

"Beautiful." Adam sighed.

"Well, since you don't remember, I'll remind you that you challenged me to a battle just before you blacked out." Whitney reminded, holding up a Pokeball.

"Sounds like something I would say. Ok, let's go!" Adam and Whitney ran out of the room to the field in the back of the Pokémon center.

"Let's make this a one on one battle." Whitney said.

"Fine by me." Adam agreed.

"Nidorina! Let's go!" Whitney threw out her Pokémon.

"Bagon, you're up!" Adam ran to the trainers spot on the field as his Bagon emerged from his Pokeball. "Ladies first Whitney."

"Gladly, Nidorina, Fury swipes!" Whitney started. Nidorina charged at Bagon, who braced himself.

"Bagon, hit it with a flamethrower!" Adam quickly countered. Bagon shot the flames from his mouth, stopping Nidorina in her tracks.

"Impressive. With a Bagon like him, you would make it in the Johto league, if it evolves that is." Whitney complimented.

"Thanks, but for now, I'm focused on the Sinnoh League. I don't even have my second badge yet. I will soon though. Bagon, Dragon breath, go!" Bagon charged for a little then shot the white beam straight at Nidorina.

"Dodge it and use tackle!" Whitney smiled.

"Something funny?" Adam asked.

"No, not really." Nidorina dodged the dragon breath and slammed into Bagon's head, which did almost no damage to him what so ever.

"If you remember reading a Pokedex Entry for Bagon, you would know that it hits its head against boulders to increase its head strength. So basically, Nidorina will go down… Now." As if on cue, Nidorina fell on her side, unconscious.

"Hmm. Nidorina, return." Whitney sighed. "Well, I have to say, using Bagon's hard head to knock out my Pokémon is quite impressive." Whitney complimented.

"Thanks. Good Job Bagon." Adam petted his Pokémon and he immediately started to glow. He then grew a bit and took a different shape as well. When the glow subsided, Bagon had evolved.

"Wow, Bagon evolved already? That was pretty quick." Austin said. Adam then rummaged through his bag and pulled out his Pokedex.

"Shelgon, The Endurance Pokémon, within its rugged shell, its cells have begun changing. The shell peels off the instant it evolves."* Adam then closed the Pokedex and returned Shelgon.

"Congratulations Shelgon, at this rate, you'll be at your final evolution before my next contest." Adam smiled and stood up. He then felt something ram into him.

"Sorry kid. I'm in a rush to get to the gym." The teen apologized.

"It's ok, but I think you dropped your Pokedex." Adam bent down and picked up the electronic device, which has the Identification page open. "Wait a second, your name is Snow Kage?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Snow back up a little.

"Adam Melendez." Adam answered.

"Oh my God." Snow said.

"How do these two know each other?" Sammy asked.

"You expect t=me to know?" Lucario sneered.

A/N: Who is this mysterious teenager :O It is all a mystery until next chapter. SO DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanks :D


	16. Two on Two on Two

Chapter 16: Two on Two on Two

"Guys? Hello?" Sammy waved her hand in front of the two guys' faces. Adam backed up a bit, as did Snow. The two continued to stare at each other. Austin and Lucario kept switching glances between Adam and Snow.

"Ok! This is getting weird! Just tell us how you know each other!" Misty yelled.

"Somebody's bossy." Snow said under his breath. He then glanced at Adam once more before finally stopping the stare completely. "If I have the right person, this is Adam Melendez. Once lived in Viridian City until he was five. He then moved to Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh." Snow stated.

"How do you know that?" Austin asked.

"Because, when we were little, me and Adam were great friends. That is until he moved here and we barely talked after that." Snow continued.

"Snow, you said you were in a rush to get to the next gym. I guess that means you got your starter already?" Adam asked.

"That's right. Not only that, I went to the Unova region just before coming here so I could catch myself a rare Pokémon called Zorua. Other than that, I have my Kanto starter. I haven't gone to the Kanto gyms yet. I wanted to come to Sinnoh first." Snow took out a Pokeball and tossed it in there air repeatedly.

"How many Pokémon do you have?" Misty asked.

"Just Three. But these three are some of the best anyone will ever see." Snow smirked. He then took out his badge case and opened it. "See? I already got a badge from Roark, Maylene, and Crasher Wake." Snow bragged.

"I guess you skipped the Eterna gym then?" Austin said.

"No, I lost, but I went on for a while and then came back after I got my third badge. I was hoping for a re match but I guess you guys were here before me." Snow put away the badges.

"Right now, I still have to help train Whitney, but tomorrow, you can come back and I'll have a gym battle with the three of you." Gardenia offered.

(=_=)

"The official gym battle between Gardenia, the gym leader and Snow, the challenger shall begin!" The judge stated.

"This will be a two on two, so I hope you're ready. Roserade, go!" Gardenia sent out.

"Easy. Charmeleon, let's do this!" Snow sent out his Kanto starter. "As a gym leader, I'm sure you know that I have the advantage over grass types. So I hope that YOU are the one who's ready." He continued. "Charmeleon, use flamethrower!" Charmeleon immediately launched the flames at Roserade, hitting her directly and sent her tumbling through the grass.

"Roserade, use flash!" Roserade then glowed a bright white and unleashed the flash; blinding Charmeleon and making him tumble backwards.

"Get back up! Use flamethrower once more!" Snow commanded. Charmeleon tried firing the flames but due to the flash, missed Roserade entirely.

"Perfect, now use magical leaf!" Roserade launched the purple glowing leaves and they scratched and cut Charmeleon harshly. Charmeleon then shook his head and growled, now focused on Roserade again.

"Now that your aim is back to normal, inferno." A blue sphere started to charge and then unleashed a powerful blue flame in a vortex shape that took Roserade in and damaged it every second it was in the flame vortex. After the vortex stopped, Roserade fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Roserade is unable to battle! Charmeleon is the winner!" The judge determined.

"Return. Good try." Gardenia sighed. She then took out another Pokeball and tossed it onto the field, revealing her Turtwig.

"Charmeleon, ready to get that gym badge?" Snow asked. Charmeleon snorted out flames and nodded. "Good, use Dragon rage." The blue laser shot from Charmeleon and collided with Turtwig, badly injuring him.

"Leech Seed!" Gardenia quickly countered. Turtwig shot a seed onto Charmeleon's head and vines wrapped him up, sucking some energy out of him and transferring it to Turtwig, increasing Turtwig's strength. "Now, leaf tornado!" The cyclone of leaves then surrounded Charmeleon, almost completely knocking him out.

"We can't lose this Charmeleon. Use inferno!" The blue flame then surrounded Turtwig and burned him. He was then released but he barely managed to stand up. Charmeleon then passed out, and not even a few seconds later, Turtwig followed.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. Since the challenger still has one Pokémon left, that makes him the victor!" The judge declared. The two trainers then returned their Pokémon, though Snow was obviously happier than Gardenia was.

"I have to admit, that was quite a battle there. Here's your forest badge. According to what you said, you are now half way to the Sinnoh league." Gardenia awarded.

"Thank you." Snow accepted the badge and walked over to the bleachers just as Sammy stood up. She then walked down and stood at the opposite end of the battle field.

"Good to see you again Sammy. Ready for your battle?" Gardenia asked.

"Of course. Ombra, I choose you!" Sammy yelled. Her Poochyena jumped from her shoulder and onto the field.

"Interesting choice. Cacnea, come out now!" Gardenia sent out. "Pin missile!" Cacnea launched the white spikes at Poochyena.

"Dodge it and use bite!" Sammy quickly said. Poochyena dodged the missiles and then charged at Cacnea, grasping onto his arm with his teeth then slamming him into the ground.

"Drain punch!"

"Dodge it again! Incinerate!" Poochyena then snorted and shot flames from its mouth, burning Cacnea.

"I didn't know Poochyena could learn that move." Gardenia said in shock.

"I taught it to him a few moves when I had some free time. I knew it would come in handy when I found out about them." Sammy smiled. "Incinerate again!" Poochyena then burned Cacnea once again.

"Pin missile!" Gardenia commanded. This time, it collided with Poochyena but it didn't seem to do too much damage.

"Finish this with take down!" Poochyena then ran straight at Cacnea, knocking him out on contact. Gardenia then sighed and returned him.

"Cacnea is unable to battle. Poochyena is the winner!" Sammy then gave Poochyena a smile before telling it to stay out for the next battle.

"Cherubi, you're my last hope." Gardenia sighed. "Use Solar beam!" She yelled as she threw the ball. Cherubi came out and launched the powerful beam and it shot Poochyena back and slammed him into a tree.

"Ombra!" Sammy cried. Poochyena struggled to stand up and once he did manage to stand, he had a hard time staying standing. "You can do it! Just hang in there!" Sammy yelled. Poochyena then started growling. He continued for a long period of time and bared his teeth and closed his eyes.

"What the heck is he doing?" Snow asked, moving his white hair away from his eyes. Poochyena then started glowing.

"That's what he was trying to. Poochyena was making himself evolve." Adam snapped his fingers. Poochyena's glow stopped and he roared loudly, making Cherubi nervous.

"He became a Mightyena." Sammy said.

"Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey." Snow's Pokedex informed.

"So much for the 'In a pack' part." Snow laughed slightly.

"Now that you have evolved, it's time to use sucker punch!" Sammy yelled. Mightyena then ran at Cherubi, slamming its leg into her and hurling it into the wall, knocking it out.

"What? One hit was all it took?" Snow sounded surprised.

"Mightyena are strong Pokémon. It doesn't surprise me that it only took one hit." Adam reminded.

"Adam, you're up." Sammy interrupted.

"Where do you come from?" Adam asked, standing up.

"While you guys were reminiscing, I got this!" Sammy shoved the forest badge in his face.

"I know. I saw." Adam pushed the badge away and walked onto the field. Gardenia looked pretty upset about all of the losses.

"I gave away two badges in a little more than a half an hour. I hope not to finish our meet up with a full blow out. Vileplume, you're up!" Gardenia ordered.

"Shelgon, prepare for battle!" Adam sent out his newly evolved Pokémon. "Start with flamethrower!" Adam continued. The beam of flames shot from Shelgon.

"Dodge it and use Petal dance!" Gardenia ordered. Vileplume and shot the spiral of petals from his head and they pelted Shelgon with extreme force.

"Dragon claw!" Shelgon then cut Vileplume with his leg, making it tumble onto its back. "Follow it with flamethrower!" Shelgon released another flame and burned Vileplume.

"Solar beam!" Vileplume charged a little and then launched the beam at Shelgon, shooting him straight back into a tree.

"Shake it off and use Dragon rage!" Adam said. Shelgon wiggled a bit and then shot a blue-purple beam that collided with Vileplume head on.

"Weather ball!" Gardenia yelled.

"Weather ball?" Sammy asked.

"It's a move that changes depending on the weather." Misty answered.

"So how can you tell what type it's going to be?" Snow asked.

"It's December 5th. It's freezing outside. Shelgon is a dragon type. It's going to be an ice type move. If Shelgon doesn't dodge in time, it's going to cause a lot of damage." Misty finished.

"Hey Adam! You watch out for that weather ball! One hit could be all it takes!" Snow called from the stands. Adam nodded. Vileplume then launched a blue sphere at Shelgon.

"Flamethrower!" Adam called. Shelgon launched the attack just in time. The flamethrower melted the sphere, turning it to complete water and it landed on the grass.

"Nice way to counter. But if I keep this up, it won't be long." Gardenia assured. "Weather ball, rapid fire!"

"Shelgon, keep up the flamethrower!" Adam commanded. Shelgon shot the flames at the approaching spheres. After a while, a sphere collided with Shelgon, and due to his fatigue, he was knocked out.

"Shelgon is unable to battle. Vileplume is the winner!" The judge announced.

"Look at that. My first victory today. Maybe you're not as strong as you said." Gardenia teased. Adam frowned and heard Whitney trying to hold back her laugh in the stands. His face turned a bright red before turning back to the field and returning Shelgon.

"Good try Shelgon. Get a good rest." Adam sighed. "I don't have any Pokémon who have an advantage over grass. Prinplup is water. Eevee is a normal type. Shelgon was the only one who knew fire type moves. Buizel is a water type as well. Lucario is…. Lucario." Adam then turned his attention to the stands. "Lucario! I'm going to need you to bail me out again!"

"As usual." Lucario sneered as he jumped from the bleachers and ran onto the field.

"Wait a second!" Snow started. "He can talk?"

"Yeah, he has telepathy." Misty answered.

"Lucario, watch out for that weather ball." Adam warned. "Aura sphere!" Lucario nodded and launched the blue sphere, which made a severe contact with Vileplume with no problem. "Follow up with bone rush!" Lucario then smashed into Vileplume with the green light bone.

"Solar beam!" Vileplume launched Lucario straight through the air with the blast but he managed to land on his feet.

"Close combat!" Lucario threw Vileplume in the air then kicked and punched him repeatedly and then threw him to the ground.

"Vileplume, use Pedal dance!" Vileplume stood up and tried to launch the attack but fell to the floor before it could.

"Vileplume is unable to battle! Lucario is the winner!"

"Nice job Lucario, just hang in there for one more round and we have the forest badge!" Adam assured.

"My last Pokémon, I never thought I would have to go through all six within an hour. Let's see how he performs. Just a heads up, he's not from this region." Gardenia pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it onto the field. A medium sized, green reptile was hunched over but eventually stood up, the leaf like blade extending on its head.

"Wow. She's got a Grovyle. Impressive." Adam complimented. "This should be interesting."

"Grovyle is purely a grass type, but it can also match your Lucario's fighting skills." Gardenia bragged. "Leaf blade!"

"Bone rush!" Lucario then collided with Grovyle, whose leaf blade was preventing the bone rush from making contact.

"Hit him with your other arm." Gardenia ordered. Grovyle then swung his arm around and impaled Lucario's arm with the sharp blades. He then kicked Lucario in the stomach and he slammed into the grass.

"Aura sphere!"

"Knock it away with your leaf blade!" Grovyle sliced the aura sphere straight in half and then grabs both halves and shot them straight back at Lucario, slamming him into the ground again.

"Close combat!" Lucario then charged at Grovyle, this time he was able to grab him and proceeded to punch and kick him, then knocking him into the ground. "Bone Rush!" Adam added. Lucario then formed the light bone and slammed Grovyle on the head, making him dizzy.

"Leaf storm!" Gardenia ordered. Grovyle formed a large tornado and made it slam into Lucario and it picked him up, damaging him every second he was surrounded. When the storm subsided, Lucario barely managed to stand up.

"Lucario! Can you hang in there?" Adam asked.

"Of course I can." Lucario remarked.

"Great, use bone rush again and again!" Lucario drew the bone like a sword.

"Deflect all that you can with your leaf blade." Gardenia said. Lucario ran towards Grovyle and swung at him but the blades deflected any blow he tried to swing. Eventually, Lucario was too weak to continue and Grovyle was very wiped out.

"This is ridiculous. We're both evenly matched. If we keep this up, both of us are going to be in critical condition." Lucario whispered. Grovyle nodded and set his arms down by his side.

"Grovyle, we can't keep fighting. You understand, don't you?" Lucario asked. Grovyle nodded.

"Grow, Grovyle."

"You want to give in?" Lucario asked. Grovyle nodded. "If you say so. On three. One, two, three." As Lucario finished, the two of them took one step back then fell backwards onto the grass. Adam was stunned for a second. He then ran onto the field and helped Lucario up.

"Sorry for making you fight so hard." Adam apologized.

"It's fine. I managed to beat him, even though I went down as well." Lucario smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll be coming back tomorrow for a rematch." Adam laughed a little. Lucario nodded but sighed when Adam wasn't paying attention.

"Adam. That was a wonderful match. Lucario was the most challenging opponent Grovyle has ever gone against. No one has ever been able to knock him out like you did. I only use him on special occasions and I'm sure glad I used him against you. One day, you will be a great Pokémon master, I can tell." Gardenia praised.

"Thank you. I think my Pokémon need to get some rest though. They deserve it." Adam smiled as Buizel wrapped around his shoulders. Adam petted his head before he turned and walked over to his friends.

"I guess you're still sticking around for Whitney." Austin whispered. Adam punched his arm as Misty laughed a bit.

"Let's just get to the Pokémon center. I have a lot of training to do. If she uses Grovyle again, I'm going to need Shelgon to increase his fire strength. I don't want to have to put Lucario through that fight again." Adam patted Lucario on the back, making him sigh.

"Adam, I think I should tell you something. I didn't actually get knocked down. Me and Grovyle both pretended to faint so we wouldn't have to fight anymore." Lucario admitted.

"Wait, you did what?" Adam asked.

"It was lazy of me. I'm sorry." Lucario apologized.

"I don't know what to say." Adam sighed.

"It was a stupid idea but I knew that if we kept battling we would-"

"Don't bother." Adam cut off. "It's my fault."

"What?"

"You know what's best for Pokémon. You are one after all. If you think that no one would be a winner, then that was your choice. I'm ok with it." Adam smiled before he headed out of the door.

"Wait up!" Gardenia ran after them.

"Gardenia? What's wrong?" Snow asked.

"I wanted to give you guys this, you deserve them." She handed them a duffle bag, which Austin took. "Good luck to all of you. Take care." Gardenia walked back inside.

"Hey, there are Pokeballs in here." Austin said. "Along with a note."

"Let me read it." Snow snatched the note away. "Dear young trainers, you were the most talented trainers I have ever battled. I have left four Pokeballs in this bag, each containing Pokémon that I have previously captured but I could never train. There is one for Adam, Austin, Sammy, and Snow. I have left Misty a water stone as well. Each of you take one Pokeball, and whichever Pokémon you get is yours to keep. You're welcome and good luck." Snow then folded the note and took out a Pokeball.

"I call opening mine first!" Austin yelled. He took out a ball and opened it. A small blue and cream colored Pokémon appeared on the ground. "I got a Minun." Austin smiled as he picked up his new Pokémon.

"I'll go next." Sammy said, she randomly picked up a ball and she unleashed the small Budew that was inside. "I'm gonna nickname him Frasier." Sammy smiled and hugged the small grass type.

"What is he, the character from the TV show?" Austin teased. Sammy stuck her tongue out at him.

"I got a…" Snow started. He released the Pokémon which turned out to be a Haunter. "I got a Ghost and Poison type." Snow finished.

"Save the best for last I suppose." Adam smiled and released his Pokémon.

"Pichu!" The small electric mouse jumped onto Adam and hugged his neck.

"Aww. I got a Pichu." Adam smiled and hugged Pichu back.

"Hey Adam, you have something in a box in here." Snow held out a small metal box. Adam took it and opened it.

"It's the Forest badge." Adam said. "You managed to beat my best Pokémon and that took a lot out of you and your Pokémon. Please accept this badge and thank you for the battle." Adam read from a small note that was left in the case.

"Well, now that the battles are over, where are we headed next?" Snow asked.

"To the Hearthome City Gym and Contest. The gym leader is Fantina and she is a Ghost type trainer." Austin read from a book.

"No sense in staying here. Let's go." Snow then marched off.

"That kid doesn't stop does he?" Sammy asked, straightening her orange and black hoodie.

"He's just like he was five years ago." Adam snickered a little before the three followed Snow towards Hearthome City.

A/N: Yeah, didn't expect one of Adam's friends from Kanto to appear? Well he did. Also, I don't know if Weather ball is used by Vileplume but it's Anime physics so yeah. Just take time to review and I will be very happy. Thank you. Good Luck Sammy and her mom.


	17. Road to Hearthome

Before I start, and I know I have been doing this a lot, but I think this time, it's the most important. I would like to say sorry to Sammy because of her tragic loss on July 26th. I don't know if she would appreciate me saying what happened exactly so I will not. I'm just going to say it's very sad and really, no one should have to go through what she's going through. Since I talked to her, she has been holding up ok, but I haven't talked to her for about two days. I wish her the best for her recovery from this and I know it will not be easy for anyone she is related to. Good luck Sammy.

Chapter 17: Road to Hearthome

Now that Sammy, Snow, and Adam have all received the Forest badge and adding Snow to their traveling group, not to mention each have had a brand new Pokémon added to their team, and for Adam, his team has been rounded out, consisting of Prinplup, Buizel, Lucario, Eevee, Shelgon, and his newly obtained Pichu. As of now, the group is headed to Hearthome City for the Pokémon Contest and the Pokémon gym for a battle against the leader Fantina.

"Haunter, use Shadow ball!" Snow started.

"Pichu, dodge it and use thunder shock!" Adam quickly ordered. As the Ghost/Poison type formed the purple sphere and launched it at Pichu who carefully awaited it. He then electrocuted the shadow ball, breaking it into several different spheres.

"What? Adam, what are doing?" Snow asked.

"Ever since we got to the gym, I haven't got too much Contest training in. We're having a practice battle so I thought I'd try a few contest moves that I thought up." Adam answered, letting his hair cover his right eye.

"Oh, I thought Sammy was the coordinator. Oh well, I'm battling the same way though." Snow shrugged.

"Hey Adam, you do know that the Hearthome contest is a double battle contest." Misty reminded.

"I don't know that. Mostly because I have no idea what a double battle contest is." Adam shook his head.

"It's pretty much the same thing as a regular contest except you use two Pokémon instead of one for the appeal round and for the battles." Misty read from a book.

"Snow, are you willing to battle with two Pokémon?" Adam asked.

"Fine by me. Training will get done faster if I use two Pokémon at a time." Snow then called out his Zorua. Adam then took out Eevee's Pokeball and sent him out.

"Adam, I hope you know that normal types have a disadvantage against Ghost types." Snow said in a bragging tone.

"Yeah, but Ghost type moves have no effect on Eevee." Adam sneered. "Eevee, use dig!" Eevee then burrowed under the ground, making Zorua scan the battlefield quickly. "Now, Shadow ball!" Adam continued. The Shadow ball then shot straight up and slammed into Zorua, launching her upwards but not really affecting it.

"Looks like you're still the kid you were back in Kanto. I'm surprised, you always said that Dark Pokémon have the advantage over Ghost types. That move barely did anything." Snow laughed.

"The move isn't finished." Adam said. Eevee then shot into the air and grabbed Zorua and then stood on top of it and then made it slam first into the ground. Eevee then shot another Shadow ball at Haunter at close range before returning to Pichu's side.

"Not a bad choice. I'm still going to win this. Haunter, use hypnosis." Snow ordered. Haunter quickly executed the attack, making both of Adam's Pokémon fall asleep. "Now finish this off with dream eater!" Haunter created a spirit form of himself and then launched it into the two sleeping Pokémon.

"Pichu, Eevee, return." Adam sighed.

"Not a bad battle if I do say so myself." A voice came out of nowhere. Snow then turned to see a kid, about eleven with brown hair, green eyes and glasses.

"Um, who are you?" Snow asked. Sammy then pushed past Snow with an angry expression.

"Uri, what do you want?" Sammy growled. Uri glared at her for a bit but eventually snickered.

"Sorry, but it's funny how mad you're getting and I haven't done anything to you, other than tell you what you need to hear." Uri sneered. Sammy growled and started to slowly move closer to him.

"Adam, who is this guy?" Snow whispered.

"Uri, a Pokémon trainer. For some reason, when he and Sammy met, they have had a fierce rivalry." Adam responded.

"Have they battled?" Snow continued.

"I think we're going to witness their first one." Adam directed his attention back to Sammy and Uri.

"I am a good trainer, you haven't even battled me yet, how can you tell if I a good Pokémon trainer or not?" Sammy asked in a menacing tone.

"I talked to Roark, the way you put up a small Pachirisu against an Onix was an idiotic move on your part." Uri informed.

"What are you talking about? You put up your Shinx, which is an electric type against all of them." Sammy argued.

"That was my strategy Sammy. You see, My Shinx doesn't just know electric type moves or the weak moves like your Pachirisu does." Uri took out a Pokeball and started tossing it up and down again and again. "Basically, if you had trained your Pachirisu better, you should've beat Roark without having to even substitute." Uri then walked passed Sammy who growled under her breath.

"I saw you in the Floaroma Contest Adam. That was until Team Animus interrupted it, but I did hear that you got a Pokémon egg that they left behind." Uri said. "Did it hatch yet?"

"It sure did, it helped me catch an Eevee as well. Actually, the egg, along with my bandanna was stolen by Eevee but I got them back and shortly after, it hatched into a Bagon." Adam answered.

"A Bagon? Did it try jumping off cliffs yet?" Uri joked.

"Once or twice but after I had a battle with a girl named Whitney from Johto, it evolved into Shelgon." Adam took out Shelgon's Pokeball and observed it.

"Whitney from Johto, Whitney from Johto. Why does that sound familiar?" Uri tapped his chin, trying to remember where he heard the name and place. He then snapped his fingers. "Did she battle you with a Nidorina, Clefairy, or A Miltank?" Uri asked.

"A Nidorina, why?" Adam answered.

"No wonder your Bagon evolved, you were battling a Gym leaders Pokémon."

"Whitney is a gym leader?" Adam asked.

"You don't remember because you still had that Hyper high. She told us that she was the leader of the Goldenrod City Gym in the Johto Region." Austin remembered.

"Oh yeah. Wait, so I beat a gym leader without even knowing it?" Adam asked. Austin nodded his head. "Alright! I didn't embarrass myself in front of her after all! Maybe I still have chance!" Adam cheered.

"No, you don't have a chance; now stop focusing on Whitney and back on more important things!" Misty then tugged on Adam's ear, making him yell in pain and inching away from her.

"So Uri, anyway, how is your Shinx doing?" Austin asked.

"Great actually. It evolved into Luxio during one of my Pokémon contests." Uri answered.

"Pokémon contests? You're a coordinator as well?" Snow seemed puzzled.

"Of course. You guys haven't witness me battle yet but when I battle in both Trainer and coordinator battles, I try to make my Pokémon look great as well as trying to get them ready for our final Gym battles." Uri held up two cases and opened them by clicking the buttons on the tops. "You see? I have four ribbons and six badges. I'm planning to get into the Grand Festival by winning the contest in Hearthome City. I then have to go to Candice in Snowpoint City for the Icicle badge and then to Volkner in Sunny Shore City for the Beacon Badge." Uri explained.

"Contest in Hearthome City? I'm headed there as well." Adam said.

"Then I guess I'll see you there. I hear you only have one ribbon so far in contests." Uri smiled a bit.

"I guess you can look at it that way." Adam nervously laughed.

"You have four to go until the Grand Festival. Also, you guys might want to just skip the Hearthome City gym." Uri suggested.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why would we do that?" Sammy angrily butted in. Uri gave her a dirty look before answering.

"Fantina, the gym leader, is almost never there. On top of that, she's now only giving battles to anyone who beats Maylene first in Veilstone City for the Cobble badge." Uri then turned away from Sammy, now facing Austin, Adam, and Snow.

"Maylene? Austin, you know anything about her?" Adam asked. "You know, other than the fact that Snow already beat her." He continued.

"Let me see." Austin then flicked through a Pokémon trainer book, stopping at a page. "Maylene, the Barefoot, Fighting Genius." Austin began, a little confused at first. "She specializes in Fighting type Pokémon, such as her Machoke and Meditite. She favors her very own Lucario." Austin then gave Adam's Lucario a glance. "Maylene sometimes battles three on three but on most occasions, she will have a two on two. That's all this says about her." Austin then put the book away and took out his laptop.

"What are you doing? Reading more about her?" Uri asked.

"Yeah, I don't really know of any girl gym leader who uses Fighting types." Austin answered. "Hey, look at this; she's the second youngest gym leader in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Unova. She's only eleven years old; of course the youngest gym leader who is also a girl is our very own Misty from Cerulean City." Austin read.

"Look at that Misty; you hold a record for something." Adam laughed a bit. Misty kind of glared at him, not really sure if he was complimenting or insulting her.

"They also have a few pictures of her." Austin then scrolled down the lists of pictures. "Hey, she's pretty cute." Austin snickered.

"Yeah, she is." Adam observed before getting another slap to the back of the head by Misty.

"So much for the barefoot part. In most of these pictures, she has the same blue boots on." Austin then shut the laptop and stood up. "Well, we have a contest in Hearthome and a battle in Veilstone. No sense in wasting time here."

"I'll meet up with you guys later. I have to get my Pokémon ready for the contest. Adam, I'll see you in Hearthome. Also, just thought I'd let you know, I now have a Pokémon egg of my own. Maybe it'll hatch by the contest. I hope to battle you in the last stage with the Pokémon that hatches from it. Good luck to you guys." Uri waved before giving Sammy an evil glare. He then turned and walked away.

"Next time we meet up, you and I are battling!" Sammy shouted. Uri then held his hand up and lowered it. For some reason, this ticked Sammy off.

"That's it! Come here right now Uri!" She shouted before trying to charge the trainer/coordinator but was stopped when Adam and Austin grabbed her arms and Lucario ran in front of her with his back facing her and he spread his arms out. With her strength, she was now right against Lucario, making him sweat drop and mumble a few choice words under his breath, leading Snow and Misty to burst out laughing.


	18. An Annoying Evolution

Chapter 18: An Annoying Evolution

After their run in with Uri, the group is now focused once again on getting to Hearthome City. However, now that Snow has brought something up. He has brought forth the question of what he is going to evolve his Eevee into.

"I'm telling you, if I was given an Eevee, I would evolve it into a Vaporeon." Snow walked ahead of the rest of the group.

"Why doesn't he just treat Eevee right? If it reaches a certain level of happiness, it evolves into either an Umbreon or an Espeon." Misty suggested.

"But a Flareon would be a good Pokémon on your team. You have the maximum six Pokémon on your team but not one of them is a fire type." Austin reminded. Adam sighed, staring down at his Eevee who was sleeping in his arms.

"I don't know if I even want Eevee to evolve to be perfectly honest with you guys. I like Eevee the way she is." Adam admitted.

"What? How can you not want it to evolve? Especially if you got a Glaceon, then you would have an amazing team." Sammy ran next to Adam.

"I can't explain why but it's just I don't think I should evolve it into anything or at least, none of the evolutions that you guys have suggested." Adam answered. "I know she'll evolve one day but I want it to be her choice, not mine." Adam started petting Eevee's head.

"That's just like Ash treated Pokémon. He never wanted to force his Pokémon to evolve." Misty whispered to herself.

"Who is this Ash you keep talking about?" Sammy asked yet again. Misty then shook her head quickly and regained her original thoughts.

"Never mind. I'll tell you eventually." Misty answered.

"Can we get off the topic guys? I just want to get to Hearthome and get more practice in before the contest, alright?" Adam asked.

"Fine, but if we come across any of its evolutions, I'm bringing it up." Snow warned.

"Great." Adam mumbled sarcastically. They then continued walking down the path, getting closer and closer to Hearthome City, or at least, that's what they thought.

"I think we're lost Austin." Misty brought up, glancing around the forest.

"Don't worry; I know exactly where we're going." Austin assured.

"Where exactly is Hearthome City on this GPS thing anyway?" Sammy asked, looking over Austin's shoulder.

"That purple square right here." Austin pointed to the small screen on his electronic.

"Oh, well what is that red flashing dot?" Sammy asked. Austin then mumbled something. "What was that?"

"It's us!" He yelled.

"Ok, we're lost." Sammy confirmed.

"I know where we're going! Don't worry about it!" Austin argued.

"No you don't or we wouldn't be lost in the wilderness!" Sammy started to raise her voice.

"Why do you always object of everyone else's direction except your own?" Austin growled.

"I wouldn't if you could understand a GPS!" Sammy was now up in Austin's face.

"This is gonna take a while." Adam sighed as he walked over to Misty. "While these two fight, do you want to go try to find our own way out of here?" Adam asked.

"YES! I mean, erm, sure, why not?" Misty's face turned a bright red, lucky for her, Adam wasn't paying attention.

"Good, let's go." Adam then walked further into the forest, leaving Lucario and Snow to watch Sammy and Austin so they don't end up killing each other.

"So Misty." Adam started. "Do you have a suggestion for Eevee?"

"Guess you didn't hear me." Misty replied. "As usual." She said sadly under her breath. "I suggested evolving her into an Umbreon or an Espeon." She repeated.

"Umbreon, let's see." Adam pulled out his Pokedex and cycled through the Pokémon.

"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power." The Pokedex informed.

"Ok, that's Umbreon and now for Espeon." Adam scrolled through the Pokedex again.

"Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. It uses the fine hairs that cover its body to sense air currents and predict an opponent's movement."

"Both of them seem pretty impressive. I guess I'll just have to make Eevee happy and it'll depend on when she's happy to decide what she evolves into." Adam continued petting Eevee. They then turned at a tree and they saw a very tall, yellow Pokémon with its back turned to Adam and Misty.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Adam asked, holding his Pokedex out.

"Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. When angered or frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponents. It absorbs charged atoms and can produce 10,000 volts of electricity." The Pokedex read off

"10,000 volts?" Adam started. "I do not want to get that thing angry." Adam then glanced down at Eevee. "Oh wait, if Snow sees this, he'll never let the evolution go. I should catch this so I can use it when I need it. When he's not with me, he'll stay with Professor Rowan, right?" Adam asked.

"Right, whenever you need him, you can call Professor Rowan and have him send it to you." Misty answered.

"Perfect, alright Eevee, I choose you, let's go!" Adam commanded. Eevee then stretched and then hopped from Adam's arms and onto the grass. "Eevee, start off with a shadow ball!" Adam commanded. Eevee created the violet sphere and launched it but it missed Jolteon by a few inches.

"Looks like Eevee needs some more training to get her accuracy higher." Misty pointed out.

"Don't worry Eevee, just try it again." Adam comforted. The Jolteon then turned around, only it wasn't a Jolteon, it was a girl.

"Wait! Don't attack!" The girl pleaded. Adam then gave her a strange look. She then looked down, noticing she was wearing a yellow sweater with white fur around the hood, yellow pants, shoes and her hood had Jolteon ears on it.

"Oh God, sorry, I forgot. I'll be right back!" The girls face was an extremely deep shade of red as she ran off into the woods.

"Huh, we that sure was strange." Adam said, still confused. "If she was only dressed up as a Pokémon, where did my Pokedex get the information from?" Adam then walked over to where the girl was sitting. There was an actual Jolteon sleeping on the grass.

"That explains why the Pokedex explained Jolteon." Misty knelt down next to the Jolteon.

"A Jolteon, no one suggested this type of evolution." Adam remembered.

"Sorry for that, really." The girl returned. She had long blonde hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved yellow and white stripe shirt along with a brown skirt and yellow boots. "I apologize. My name is Electra." She extended her hand to Adam, whose eyes were now huge and he was speechless

"Huh? Oh right. My name's Adam." He then grabbed her hand a. shook it as his face turned red.

"I apologize for… him. My name's Misty." Misty shot a glare at Adam, which made him sweat drop.

"It's ok." Electra said. "So I see you have an Eevee." She knelt down and pet Adam's Eevee.

"Yeah, I caught it back in the Eterna forest." Adam answered. "I was actually just amongst a war of what she should evolve into." Adam continued.

"Have you considered evolving it yet?" Electra asked.

"Oh God, don't even get me started on that. I've been nagged all day by everyone I travel with. The only person who hasn't nagged me is Misty." Adam answered.

"I have the solution to your Problem!" Electra jumped and ran over to a bag and took out something wrapped in paper. "Here you go. If your Eevee is ready to evolve, it's a thunderstone. It'll make Eevee evolve into my favorite Pokémon Jolteon."

"Jolteon? It's not up to me. Honestly, all of the evolutions are great, but it's Eevee's choice if she wants to evolve." Adam took the wrapped thunder stone and placed it next to Eevee, who looked at it and then at Adam. Eevee then smiled and took the thunder stone in her mouth and swallowed.

"Did it just swallow it?" Electra asked.

"Guess she hasn't changed." Misty shook her head. Eevee then started to glow.

"I think that's how she triggers everything." Adam guessed. After the glow subsided, Eevee was now a Jolteon, as promised. "If that's what she wanted, I'm fine with it." Adam smiled. He went to pet his new Jolteon but one of the barbs on her back impaled his hand.

"Don't touch those. They hurt." Electra warned.

"Yeah, ya think?" Adam shook his hand, trying to regain the feeling in it.

"My work's done here!" Electra stood up.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"I've been in the forest for way too long. I'm off to the Sunny Shore Gym against Volkner. Bye guys!" And with that, Electra was off, her Jolteon following closely behind.

"Maybe we should head back to the rest of the group now." Adam suggested.

"Yeah, before we run into another Cosplay freak." Misty agreed. The two then headed back to the group, where Sammy and Austin were both sleeping on separate logs.

"Did they kill each other?" Misty asked.

"No, they got bored and fell asleep." Snow answered, stretching his arms and standing up.

"Well my Eevee evolved into a Jolteon." Adam informed.

"Aw. Oh whatever. I guess we're staying here until these guys wake up." Snow then went to sleep himself, leaving Adam and Misty the only ones awake.

A/N: Important announcement! When you're done here, go to my profile and click on the link. My friend made me a website specifically for this story. It would mean a lot if you guys went on there and made an account or something. It's not finished yet but I'm working on it. Also, if you guys have any suggestions, please let me know. Don't forget to review :3


	19. Hearthome: Appeal Stage

Chapter 19: Hearthome: Appeal Stage

After waiting six hours for everyone to get fully rested, the group was now in Hearthome City and the Hearthome City Contest was soon to begin. As the double performances draw closer and closer, sixteen Coordinators prepare for the contest by training as much as they possibly can.

"Holy Arceus. It felt like we would never make it to Hearthome." Adam observed the city, happy to be out of the forest.

"Seems like it went on forever." Snow complained, collapsing onto a bench.

"So you guys made it after all." Uri walked up to the group, triggering Sammy immediately.

"Yeah, by the way, has your Pokémon Egg hatched yet?" Adam asked.

"As a matter of fact it did. Also, it's fully evolved so it will be ready for the contest. I'll be ready if we meet up in the contest." Uri confirmed.

"Fully evolved? Which Pokémon is it?" Austin asked.

"You guys will see soon enough. I'll be using it in the battle stages of the contest." Uri smiled. "I will tell you that I'll be using Luxio in the Appeals round. The other Pokémon is classified."

"If you use an electric type, so will I." Adam held out a Pokeball.

"I didn't know you had an electric type." Uri looked puzzled.

"My Eevee evolved into Jolteon not too long ago." Adam nodded.

"Well it's been good talking to you guys but there's some training I still have to do for my gym battles."

"Uri! Come on! The contest starts in about three hours! You only have that much time to train for your gym battle!" A girl called, running up to Uri. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you were talking with friends." The girl apologized.

"I guess this is the training he was talking about." Snow stretched as he stood up. "So is she your girlfriend or what?"

"No, she's just my friend. She helps me train for gym battles as I said before." Uri answered.

"You're a trainer? How many badges do you have?" Misty asked.

"I actually have all eight gym badges. Once Uri has his eight, I'll be helping some other trainers for a bit." The girl said proudly.

"Could you help me? I only have two badges and I'm not the most skilled trainer in the region." Adam asked nervously.

"Of course. You probably won't need much training if you're a coordinator along with a trainer. If you battle as if you were in a contest during a Gym match, your Pokémon will be getting stronger." The girl informed.

"I never thought of that." Adam said under his breath.

"We should get going. We'll see you guys later." Uri started to walk away before shooting Sammy a glare.

"By the way, my name's Dessilyn Uraki." Dessilyn introduced.

"Adam Melendez." Adam shook her hand and she walked away right after.

"That Uri kid gets me so mad. I just want to strangle him." Sammy growled.

"There's no need for violence, he's just trying to get under your skin." Snow assured.

"I bet he just gets you mad because he likes you." Austin laughed, making Sammy's face turn a deep, deep red.

"He doesn't like me. I-I'm pretty sure he just doesn't like me. All I know is, next time we get the chance, I am battling him." Sammy shoved Austin aside and headed towards the contest hall.

(=_=)

"Welcome everyone to the Hearthome City Pokémon Contest! Today's rules are a little different because the Coordinators must perform with two Pokémon instead of one. The rules are the same for the grand Festival so let's not wait any longer for this contest to begin." The Hostess said. Back in the locker room, Adam stood, actually ready and not entirely nervous.

"I wonder which Pokémon Uri's going to use." Adam said quietly.

"Uri wouldn't be the only one you'd have to worry about." A girl with dark brown hair walked up to Adam.

"Carrie? I haven't seen you since the Floaroma Contest." Adam smiled as he greeted his friend and rival.

"Have you gained any ribbons since then?" She asked.

"No, I haven't participated in one since. What about you?" Adam sighed.

"BEHOLD! I'm a mere two ribbons away from Le Grand Festival!" Carrie cheered as she shoved her ribbon case in Adam's face, literally.

"Wow. I've only gained gym badges since Floaroma town." Adam was disappointed in himself.

"Look who it is. Welcome back Adam." Zoey tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wow Zoey. I didn't expect you to be here." Adam sounded a bit surprised.

"I was planning to come and watch. I had a feeling you would participate in this contest. I'm not in this contest though. I won four contests in a row. The next contest I'll be in is the Grand Festival." Zoey smiled and leaned against the doorway.

"Adam, you're up next!" Someone warned.

"Thanks." Adam then took a deep breath before running out of the doorway and prepared to be called onto the stage.

"Good luck out there Adam." Uri said as he walked towards Adam.

"Thanks Uri." Adam got ready. Once he heard them call his name, he ran out on the stage, grasping two Pokeballs in one hand. "Prinplup and Jolteon, come out now!" Adam shouted.

"Prin Prinplup!"

"Jolteon!"

"Prinplup, use Whirlpool, Jolteon, use thunderbolt!" Adam started. The whirlpool turned yellow and sparks flew from it at it flew through the air.

"Jolteon, get on Prinplup!" Jolteon hopped onto Prinplup's back and grasped onto his back. "Now Prinplup, use Drill Peck!" Prinplup jumped and spiraled into the Whirlpool, Jolteon still on his back. The whirlpool then exploded, along with the electricity, causing a large flash, along with a light drizzle of water that poured onto the field.

"A wonderful display of a combination of both electricity and water type moves. It was amazing!" The hostess exclaimed. Adam bowed and then ran back stage, his Prinplup and Jolteon following closely behind.

"Not bad out there. Not bad at all." Uri complimented, shrugging a bit. "Using Pokémon that had a disadvantage against the other was not as bad as I thought it would be. I must admit, I'm impressed." Uri continued.

"I appreciate the encouragement. Unfortunately, it's up to the judges." Adam then turned to the screen, where Carrie was finishing up her performance.

(=_=)

"After the long wait, we finally have the eight Coordinators that will move on to the battle rounds." The hostess said. The eight coordinators then appeared on the screen. Adam, Uri, and Carrie had all made it through, taking a huge amount of stress off of the three of them. That was until, the matchups were made. The first round was Uri vs. Carrie and Adam vs. Kenny, an unknown boy.

"Looks like you made it to the battle stage again." Kenny started as he walked over to Adam. "I'll look forward to our battle." Kenny then walked away.

"Hey I know him." Zoey stated. "He's from Twinleaf Town, just like you, Sammy, and Austin. He was in the Grand Festival but didn't make it past the appeals round. It looks like you have a tough opponent right off the bat. Good Luck." Zoey winked.

"A Grand Festival participant? That's just great." Adam said sarcastically.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again. I just have one thing to ask, we still need some rivals for Sammy, Adam, and Snow. I'll need about four for each. If you guys can send them in, it'll be nice. Just a spoiler alert, there will be more characters from the Anime added in, along with characters from the manga and even the games. Thanks for reading and please take a second to review :3


	20. First Round Battles

Chapter 20: First Round Battles

"We only have one hour until the contest begins, so that gives us just enough time to get some last minute tricks in." Adam informed. "Buizel, Prinplup, Lucario, and Pichu; you guys will be the four Pokémon I'll use for the battle stages." Adam continued.

"I'm more into battling but I guess I can perform in a contest a few more times." Lucario complained.

"You sure can complain a lot." Adam sighed. "You and Pichu will be up for training first." Pichu then walked up to Lucario and hugged his leg. Lucario gave Pichu a strange look but shrugged it off. "Now that you two are acquainted, let's go." Adam then led his Pokémon to a field.

"Last minute training?" Sammy asked. Adam nodded. "I guess that's a smart idea. Considering you're up against a pro Coordinator." Sammy continued.

"Anyway, are you guys ready?" Adam asked his Pokémon. They nodded and Adam smiled. "Lucario, start with Aura Sphere and Pichu, when he launches the ball, hit it with Thunder shock." Adam instructed. When the sphere was shocked, it split into blue bolts but still continued its path as if it were still a sphere.

"Not too bad." Kenny came out of nowhere.

"Oh hey Kenny. Came to spy on my training?" Adam asked.

"I know five of your six Pokémon. So I guess it would be fair if I at least told you what two Pokémon I will be using in our battle. I will be using my Empoleon and Floatzel. Good luck with the training and I'll see you in the contest." Kenny then turned and walked away.

"Floatzel and Empoleon?" Adam thought to himself.

(=_=)

"Now that our hour long break is over, we will now return to our Pokémon contest. Our first match will be Adam and Kenny, both from Twinleaf Town!" The Hostess announced, the two coordinators stood on opposite sides of the stage. "Five minutes on the clock! Begin!"

"Floatzel and Empoleon!" Kenny threw out his two Pokémon.

"It's just like he said. Ok, Buizel, Prinplup; let's go!"

"I see, you're using the pre-evolutions of my Pokémon. An interesting choice, but it may not get you far." Kenny said.

"Prinplup, use bubble beam! Buizel, use aqua jet!" Adam started. The ray of bubbles raced at Empoleon, smashing into him and Buizel followed, spiraling inside the aqua jet and making the bubble beam form a spiral, making a shimmer wave explode off of Empoleon.

"Empoleon, flash canon! Floatzel use whirlpool!" The silver Flash canon blasted through the whirlpool, encasing the flash canon in a water coat, which struck both of Adam's Pokémon, causing Adam to lose a lot of points.

"Prinplup, drill peck. Buizel, sonic boom!"

"Empoleon, use hydro canon. Floatzel, use sonic boom as well." Floatzel and Buizel began a Sonic Boom war, creating a bunch of sonic shards that shot around the contest hall, which made both Coordinators lose the same amount of points. Prinplup managed to slice through the hydro Cannon, making Kenny lose points.

"We've reached the two minute mark! The points are very close, but Kenny is leading by a few points." The hostess informed.

"Drill peck!" Both coordinators called. Empoleon was just a little faster, smashing into Prinplup and sending him soaring straight into Buizel. Adam's points took a dive as both of his Pokémon struggled to get up.

"Come on guys, you can pull through!" Adam assured as his Pokémon struggled.

"He's losing points. If his Pokémon don't get up, it might be the end." Snow pointed out.

"Buizel and Prinplup are exhausted. I don't think there's any possible way for them to continue." Misty sighed.

"There's one way. I'm not too sure if it'll happen though." Snow said quietly.

"Prinplup, Buizel. Come on." Adam said. Prinplup then stood straight up and started to glow.

"Looks like it wasn't that much of a long shot. Prinplup is evolving." Snow smiled. Prinplup grew bigger and when the glow faded, the two Empoleon where glaring at each other. Adam's Empoleon then launched a silver beam, smashing into Floatzel and Kenny's Empoleon, sending them smashing into the contest wall.

"Empoleon learned Flash cannon." Misty smiled. Empoleon then charged a small water sphere and then a huge blast of water launched from his mouth, hitting Kenny's Pokémon again.

"And that's Hydro Pump." Austin added.

"Time's up!" The hostess yelled. Both Adam and Kenny then stopped paying attention to the battle and looked to the hostess. "The Coordinator moving onto the semi-finals of the Hearthome Contest will be Adam!"

"Alright!" Adam cheered. He ran to his injured Pokémon and helped them both stand up. "Thanks guy." Adam smiled as his Pokémon returned the smile.

"Good try guys. Return." Kenny sighed. "Congratulations Adam, good luck in the next round." Kenny then walked off, making Adam slightly confused.

(=_=)

"Luxio, use thunderbolt! Murkrow, use Aerial Ace!" Uri commanded.

"Espeon! Umbreon! Dodge it!" Carrie started but Uri's Pokémon where too fast and they collided with Carrie's Pokémon, making her lose the last of her points.

"Carrie has lost all of her points! That means that Uri will be moving onto the Semi- finals!" The hostess said happily. Uri smiled as he returned his Pokémon and thanked Carrie for the battle.

"Oh great. Uri is making it to the next round, just like Adam." Sammy complained.

"If they both made it to the final round; that would be an impressive battle." Austin assured.

"I'm sure Sammy wouldn't be too fond of that match up." Snow joked. Unfortunately, Sammy wasn't that fond of the match up because both Adam and Uri won their second round battles and will face each other in the final round.

A/N: Quick note. I will be trying to update as much as possible because School, as much as I hate to admit it, is going to be starting very soon. Since I'm going to a Technical institute, I will have Wailord loads of homework so I'll probably be able to only update on the weekends. Until next time :3


	21. Double Battle Finish

Chapter 21: Double Battle finish

"Empoleon! Lucario! Let's go!" Adam called.

"Go." Uri simply said. The four Pokémon appeared on the stage all at once. Empoleon and Lucario faced Uri's Pokémon, which were a Luxio and a Mothim.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Snow asked.

"Mothim, the Moth Pokémon, and the evolved form of a male Burmy. It has no particular habitat, but instead flies across the land, searching for its favorite nectar." His Pokedex answered. "That answers the question of what Pokémon hatched from his egg." Snow put his Pokedex away in his Black and Red vest.

"Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Empoleon, hydro pump! Lucario, bone rush!" Adam started. As Empoleon launched the hydro pump, Lucario drenched the glowing bone in the attack, giving it a watery shimmer, which he then used to charge at Mothim with.

"Luxio, use thunder on Mothim's wings." Uri said calmly. The thunder shocked the wings but it didn't affect Mothim at all. "Now use thunder wind."

"Thunder wind?" Adam asked. Mothim then used a silver wind attack but electric gusts were shot out at Empoleon and Lucario.

"Impressed yet?" Uri asked a bit too confidently.

"Not Entirely. Empoleon, use flash cannon! Lucario, shoot an Aura Sphere into the flash cannon." Adam commanded. Lucario shot the Aura sphere as Empoleon fired the flash cannon and when the two combined, the normal silver color of Flash cannon turned blue due to the Aura sphere. It also doubled the power of the Flash cannon.

"Mothim, use gust to launch Luxio onto Lucario." Uri said calmly. Mothim did as he was told and Luxio was flung at Lucario. "Now use thunder fang."

"Let it bite your arm." Adam instructed. Lucario looked at Adam with a confused look but nodded and stuck out his arm. When Luxio bit his arm, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth and waited for the electricity. "Close Combat." Lucario slammed Luxio into the ground and then threw him into the air. He punched and kicked Luxio before spinning him around and tossing him into Mothim.

"Not too bad. Mothim use Bug buzz." Sound waves buzzed around Mothim for a bit before he fired a large red beam at Empoleon.

"Counter with Flash cannon." The beams smashed into each other and both Pokémon tried to force energy into their beam to get the upper hand but neither Pokémon gave an inch, causing both Coordinators to lose a few points, bring both their point values to a little more than a quarter of their points left.

"Luxio, get in there and use thunderbolt to stop the collision." Uri instructed.

"Lucario, make sure Luxio doesn't get to Empoleon! Use Bone rush!" Lucario rushed at Luxio just as the thunderbolt shot towards Empoleon. Lucario swung the bone and absorbed the electricity and he smacked Luxio with it, causing the electricity to slow Luxio down a whole lot. "Now finish Mothim off with Aura sphere!" When the Aura sphere hit Mothim, there was a huge blue explosion which made Uri lose almost all of his remaining points. Mothim was knocked out and Luxio was pretty close to fainting.

"Time's up! The winner of today's Hearthome Contest is Adam with his Empoleon and Lucario!"

"Yes!" Adam cheered before running to Empoleon and Lucario and thanking them.

"Good try guys. Return." Uri sighed as he returned his Pokémon and looked up to the giant TV.

"Alright Adam! Nice job! You beat Uri!" Sammy cheered, earning herself a legendary glare from Uri. She of course, returned the glare. Uri then congratulated Adam and thanked him for the battle and left without another word.

"For winning the Hearthome Contest, you will receive this Contest ribbon, which will put you one step closer to the Grand Festival." The Hostess awarded.

"Thank you. This makes two ribbons in a row." Adam smiled as he put the ribbon into his case.

(=_=)

Now that the Hearthome contest is behind them, the group is now headed straight for Veilstone City to battle Maylene, the Gym leader. Though, everyone expected the trip to be peaceful, however, that's not what's going on.

"If you were really skilled, you would have gotten your first ribbon by actually winning the three rounds that are necessary." Misty sneered.

"I did win that! My victory over Uri just proved that I have skill!" Adam argued.

"If Team Animus didn't interrupt, you would have had a lot more trouble getting that ribbon."

"You're getting all defensive about this. That must mean you know you really didn't deserve that first ribbon." Misty laughed slightly.

"I know I deserved both of those ribbons! You know that!"

"Adam, you have a long way to go before you can be a Pokémon master." Misty teased.

"I can become a Pokémon Master if I keep up the way I train!" Adam was getting really irritated.

"Please. You're afraid of heights. What Champion do you know that's afraid of heights?" Misty asked.

"Everyone has fears. You're afraid of bugs!" Adam snapped. Misty then stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned her head to him.

"How did you know that?" Misty asked in a scared tone.

"Remember back in Floaroma Town when you told me you were a Gym leader? Well I called the Cerulean City Gym to get some information about you and your nice sisters told me that you had a deathly fear of bugs!" Adam said triumphantly.

"So, you know I hate bugs?" Misty asked uneasily.

"Yes! Now if you try to pull anything I can just-"

"You know when a boy and a girl pick on each other a lot; it just means they really care about each other." Snow rubbed his head.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked, calming down a bit.

"You two picking on each other just means you guys really love each other." Snow continued.

"I'm not in love with Misty. But I shall continue to pick on her!" Adam assured before he ran into the tree line.

"He's acting like Ash again." Misty sighed.

"Next time we get a free moment, you're telling me who this Ash kid you're always talking about is." Sammy assured. Misty then sighed but nodded.

"Hey Misty!" Adam slowly walked up behind her.

"W-What is it Adam?" Misty asked nervously.

"I feel bad about teasing you, so I found you something you would like." Adam said.

"Really?" Misty turned to Adam.

"Yeah, it's a… BEEDRILL!" Adam held out the bee looking Pokémon, causing Misty to shriek and stumble backwards. Adam then started to laugh hysterically. Snow and Austin joined in after a few seconds.

"Ahem." A voice broke the laughter. They all turned to the source of the voice. It was a boy, about eleven years old with brown, somewhat long hair and blue eyes. He also had a plaid sweatshirt, blue jeans, grey shoes and a fedora.

"Yes, can we help you?" Austin asked.

"That kid's holding my Beedrill."

A/N: AHA! YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! WHO IS THIS STRANGER? WILL HE BE A FRIEND OR FOE? WHY AM I TRYPING IN ALL CAPS? ALL SHALL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Well, not the part about the caps, that was just Caps lock.


	22. The Pokemon Scientist

Chapter 22: The Pokémon Scientists

The group stood still for a while as the kid stared at them with a serious expression. Eventually, the kid walked up to Adam and grabbed Beedrill and pulled him out of Adam's grasp.

"Hey wait a second. How do we know that that's your Beedrill?" Adam asked.

"Follow me." The kid instructed as he turned, letting go of Beedrill and Beedrill landed on the boys shoulder. The group shrugged and followed the kid through the forest. After a few minutes of silent walking, they came across a large, brick house with a huge fenced in yard and a small, glass structure.

"What is this?" Austin asked.

"It's my home. My parents and I are Pokémon researchers. This Beedrill is one of the Pokémon I caught for research, but to be honest, I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer." The kid admitted.

"Well, why don't you become a trainer?" Misty asked.

"Because my parents said they need help around here and since there are barely any Pokémon researchers that can help us, I'm stuck here." The kid sighed as he walked up to the front stairs and sat down on it.

"Have you competed in battles or anything?" Snow asked.

"No, but I want to battle someone."

"I'll battle you. I haven't had a trainer battle in a while, not counting Gyms. I need some training." Adam offered.

"Thanks! I accept! My name's Zack by the way." Zack introduced.

"I'm Adam; now let's get to that battle." Adam directed.

(=_=)

"Each trainer will use only one Pokémon each. The battle will end when either trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle! Trainers present your Pokémon!" Austin instructed.

"Pichu! Standoff!" Adam yelled.

"Gible! Let's go! Use dragon claw!" Zack commanded. Gible emerged from the ball with his hand glowing and he struck Pichu with it.

"Pichu, quick attack!" Adam called as soon as Pichu recovered. Pichu then quickly charged at Gible and slammed into him and sent him tumbling backwards.

"Dig!" Zack yelled. Gible burrowed under the ground, making Pichu scan the grounds.

"Concentrate Pichu! Focus on the ground." Adam instructed. Pichu squinted his eyes slightly, studying the ground.

"Aerial Ace!" Gible shot straight out of the ground, glowing white and he slammed into Pichu, sending Pichu soaring through the air and straight into Adam's arms. Pichu grunted and tried to jump back onto the battle field but he fainted instead.

"Pichu is unable to battle; Gible and Zack are the victors!" Austin declared.

"Good job Gible, return." Zack congratulated.

"Pichu, get a good rest." Adam returned Pichu.

"You really are a great trainer, it's a shame that you aren't allowed to go on a journey." Sammy said.

"They allowed my brother to go just because he's a few years younger than me. I'm twelve, he's ten. I was supposed to start my journey two years ago." Zack complained. "I trained my Pokémon so hard and it was all a waste."

"One day, you'll start your Pokémon journey and you'll be earning Gym badges with no trouble at all." Adam assured.

"Hopefully, that day will come soon." Zack tried to force a smile. "It's getting pretty late, do you guys want to stay overnight? It's December and it's supposed to get cold tomorrow." Zack offered.

"Yes! We haven't slept in any reasonable place for weeks!" Misty quickly accepted.

"Every time we get into a city, we stay at the Pokémon Center. What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"I haven't slept in a home in about two months. I'm not passing this up." Misty answered.

"Whatever, stop talking and get going." Adam started pushing Misty into the house.

(Later that night)

"Flash cannon!" Adam was heard inside the house.

"Dodge it and use Twineedle!" Zack was also heard.

"Alright Misty." Sammy walked into the room with a blanket wrapped around her. "Adam, Zack, and Snow are outside training and Austin is checking out Zack's Pokémon. We're completely alone now. Now you are going to tell me who this Ash is." Sammy demanded.

"What do you mean?" Misty tried to pretend not to know.

"Don't try to pull that. You talk about him all the time. It's getting annoying." Sammy got more serious.

"Fine." Misty caved. "Ash, whose full name is Ash Ketchum, was a great friend of mine back when I traveled through Kanto and Johto. I didn't like him at first but I grew to like him. He was a great friend of mine. A lot of things that Adam does remind me of things Ash used to do. The thing is, I had a crush on Ash but when we split up, he met up with someone else. When I went to visit him, he told me he had a crush on her and he was going to ask her out. It hurt me, but I had to accept his decision and support him." Misty sighed after telling Sammy the story.

"So Adam makes you sad because he's so much like this Ash?" Sammy asked.

"Well, kind of. When he pulled that Beedrill stunt, it reminded me of Ash because he would scare me at times."

"Sorry, but that was pretty funny, considering the fact that Adam hates bugs as well." Sammy laughed slightly.

"He does? He handled Beedrill pretty well." Misty questioned.

"Adam said if he ever encountered a wild Beedrill, he would catch it because it looks cool. It's one of the few bugs he doesn't hate." Sammy answered. She then paused and thought about what Misty said. "Wait, if Adam reminds you of Ash, does that mean you have a crush on Adam?" Sammy asked.

"I, well, I think so. I'm not sure." Misty confessed.

"He reminds you of the guy you once had a crush on. You guys tease each other about everything, yet you care about him." Sammy recapped.

"I guess I do like him." Misty whispered.

"The problem is, Adam is the densest person in the world." Sammy laughed again.

"Yeah. That's usually the case." Misty sighed. "It's getting pretty late, we should probably get to bed." Misty suggested, standing up.

"You're right." Sammy laid down on the couch and soon fell asleep.

(=_=)

"Zack wasn't kidding, it's freezing out here." Adam shivered as he walked outside.

"Maybe you should wear a long sleeve shirt." Austin handed him a white long sleeve.

"Thanks." Adam quickly took off his vest and T-shirt, threw on the long sleeve, put on his T-shirt, and then his vest which he zipped up.

"December. I love the month but I hate the weather." Snow said as he zipped up his black and red vest with a long, red sleeve shirt and black gloves.

"You guys complain more than girls… and I'm a girl!" Sammy shook her head, wearing her usual orange and black checkered hoodie.

"Veilstone City is only about a day's walk from here. If you guys are fast enough, you'll be there before sun down." Zack informed.

"Zack, your mom just called you." Misty ran outside.

"I wonder what she called for. They're all the way out in Unova." Zack ran inside and stayed in there for a good half an hour before running back out with a huge smile. "My parents were contacted by a researcher named Gary Oak and he's going to watch over the house and help my parents! That means I can go on my Pokémon journey!" Zack cheered.

"That's great, congrats!" Adam smiled.

"I got to get ready.

(=_=)

"You have your six Pokémon?" Austin asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm all set." Zack assured.

"Do you want to come with us?" Adam offered.

"No, you guys already have two badges and you're close to a third. I'm going out to Oreburgh to challenge Roark. I'll slow you guys down. Good luck Adam. I'll meet up with you soon." Zack shook his hand before turning and running off happily in the other direction.

"Well he's going to Oreburgh and we're headed to Veilstone. Let's go!" Adam cheered, grabbing Misty's hand and running off towards Veilstone.

"Oh man, he's running off again." Austin worried.

"Let's just hope he doesn't go on a hyper high again!" Sammy started chasing Adam and Misty.

A/N: So Zack goes off on his journey, Misty admits that she has a crush on Adam, and Adam is at risk of going hyper again. Too see what happens next, keep on reading and reviewing.


	23. The Battle of Legends

I wanted to say just before I start that this is now my longest story that I have written so far. Ok, so here's the next chapter.

Chapter 23: The Battle of Legends

As the sun started to set on Veilstone City, a worn out, yet determined Adam continued running towards the city, his friends trying to keep up. After running deep into the city, they finally found the gym.

"After all that running… we finally made it." Adam huffed, standing in front of the gym.

"Hold on Adam." Sammy caught up, trying to regain her breath. "You better not get all hyper again like the last time we got to a gym." She warned.

"I ran an entire day with res, food, or water. Do you think I have the energy to have a hyper outbreak at the moment?" Adam asked, laughing slightly.

"Let's just get in the Gym before I collapse." Snow trudged past the group and sat down on the front step. "Can we just catch our breath first?" Snow asked. Adam nodded and they waited about half an hour before they were already again. Once everyone said they were ok, Adam proceeded into the Gym.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Adam called. His voice echoed through the building, making Adam sigh. "Guess no one's here. Maybe they all went home."

"Or not." Austin said as he saw Maylene walk into the room, not paying any attention to the group.

"I wonder if she even knows we're here." Snow whispered. Austin then walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Maylene? My friends wanted to challenge you to a gym battle." Austin said.

"Sorry but we're kind of closed at the moment, it's late and I have to go check something out." Maylene replied, not looking at Austin.

"Looks like we're waiting guys." Austin called to the group, who sighed.

"I want to have a battle but there's a rumor of two Legendary Pokémon that are fighting around here. I need to –"Maylene turned to Austin and she felt her face turn a very deep red.

"Two legendary Pokémon? Who?" Adam ran over.

"It's rumored to be Latios and Darkrai. They're both rare in the Sinnoh Region. I want to check this out." Maylene informed.

"Forget the Gym battle. That sounds amazing! Do you mind if we come?" Adam asked.

"It's fine with me. Just a warning, there's no telling if these Pokémon are Good or Bad. You may want to have your Pokémon out for protection." Maylene warned.

(=_+) Cyborg Sensei

"Just where are these Pokémon supposed to be?" Austin asked.

"They're spotted around this open field to the south of here. We're pretty close." Maylene answered.

"Wait a second. Doesn't Cameo from Team Animus have a Latios? Along with Drake having Rayquaza and Zachriel having a Victini." Adam remembered.

"Team Animus? I hate those guys. They tried to steal my Lucario. I haven't let my Lucario out of his Pokeball other than for training and gym battles. I see your Lucario is doing fine." Maylene sounded a bit angry.

"I'm doing fine." Lucario said.

"A talking Lucario? Wow, that's pretty lucky." Maylene stopped and observed Adam's Lucario.

"Look out!" Austin yelled. Maylene turned around and saw a blue and white figure quickly approaching. Austin then grabbed Maylene by the shoulders and pulled her down just as the figure zoomed overhead. Maylene looked in the direction the figure flew to and then at Austin.

"Are you guys ok?" Misty asked.

"I'm fine." Austin answered standing and helping Maylene up. "I think we found Latios though."

"If that's Latios, where's…." Adam heard a growling behind him. He slowly turned and saw a shadowy figure glaring at him.

"Whatever you do. Don't move." Snow whispered.

"I-I-Is this Darkrai?" Adam asked as the shadow figure glared at him more eerily.

"Yeah, don't make it angry." Maylene warned. She then felt something zoom by her. It was Latios. It had a pink glow to it as it head butted Darkrai, making Adam stumble backwards and fall onto the grass. Darkrai tumbled through the first, ripping up the grass and shrubs that he went through.

"What are they fighting for?" Snow asked.

"I don't know, according to the rumors, they're peaceful." Maylene answered. Darkrai rose from the ground and launched a purple spiral towards Latios, who dodged it easily but it hit Adam since he was standing right behind him.

"I think I was hit by hypnosis." Adam said in a sleepy voice as he swayed back and forth. Misty managed to catch him before he fell over. Darkrai ignored Latios and shot nightmare at Adam, making him cringe and start to hyperventilate.

"I'm going to get Adam to the Pokémon center and make sure he's ok. Everyone else, make sure Latios and Darkrai don't destroy too many things." Misty grabbed Adam and dragged him to the Pokémon center.

"You heard her, keep an eye on these two and make sure they don't hurt anyone." Sammy said.

"Might be easier said than done. Look!" Austin pointed to Latios who was charging a blue mist in his mouth before shooting it at Darkrai. He easily avoided it then shot a yellowish beam at Latios which made him slam into a tree, knocking a few Pokémon out of it. Latios soon retaliated with earthquake, which made Darkrai fall to the ground and get severely injured.

"I pray that they don't get close to the city." Snow said. At that moment, Darkrai shot another hyper beam at Latios. Latios dodged it then turned towards Veilstone and flew towards it at top speed.

"You know, your luck is just crap." Austin joked before chasing after Latios.

(=_=)

Latios flew into the city with Darkrai chasing him. A somewhat tall woman watched from atop the roofs. Her long blonde hair was running down her back as she watched the legendries fight. Latios turned and shot an orange sphere into the air and it exploded, sending meteors plummeting towards Darkrai who managed to dodge every shot. One meteor headed straight for the girl and her Pokémon.

"Use brick break Garchomp." The girl calmly said. Garchomp swung her arm and smashed the rock into pieces. Latios flew over the girl and gave her a glare. He then charged another blue mist in his mouth and aimed it at her. "This should be interesting." She said to herself.

(A few hours later)

"Ahh!" Adam screamed as he finally woke up. He held his head, trying not to move and irritate his headache.

"Are you ok?" Misty asked.

"No. I had this nightmare where we were facing Team Animus, our Pokémon where all injured. We were falling from a construction crane. It was weird." Adam took off his vest and T-shirt and tried to cool off. "Is it weird that it's the middle of December and I'm sweating?" Adam asked.

"Kind of but there's a more important issue. Remember Darkrai? Well, he and Latios are in a huge battle and destroying the city. I heard that the Champion got involved as well." Misty informed.

"Cynthia? She's here?" Adam sounded surprised.

"Yeah, she's been trying to stop them but she's had a lot of trouble."

"I have an idea." Adam reached into his backpack and pulled something out.

"Is that a-"

"Yeah. My dad gave it to me for my birthday. He said to only use it on a special occasion. I don't think there's going to be something much more 'special' than this." Adam answered. "Let's go." The two then ran out of the Pokémon center.

(=_=)

"Garchomp, Dragon rush on Darkrai." Cynthia, who was the mysterious trainer commanded. Garchomp lunged at Darkrai and smashed him into the ground. Latios flew over and shot a Dragon Breath attack and Darkrai and Garchomp, sending Cynthia's Garchomp onto the road, knocking it out. Cynthia was in shock, considering no one has ever beaten her Garchomp before. She sighed before returning it for the first time.

"Darkrai, you are indeed strong, but I can't let you continue your feud with Latios. It's too dangerous." Cynthia's voice was almost a whisper. An eerie one at that. "Braviary, go." She tossed a Pokeball up and revealed the bird Pokémon from the Unova region. Latios swooped down again, narrowly missing Cynthia. "Latios, why are you doing this? You're not evil, stop acting like it." Cynthia tried to persuade Latios but he gave her a menacing glare.

"Cynthia!" Misty called as she and Adam reached her.

"Stay out of this kids. It's too dangerous." Cynthia warned. "Let an Adult deal with this."

"You're only eighteen!" Misty argued.

"Technically speaking, that is considered an Adult." Adam said, resulting in Misty slapping him across the face.

"It doesn't matter. Just get out of here." Cynthia ordered as Latios was readying a Zen head butt. If he hit Cynthia, she would be crush between him and the wall. Latios let out the high pitched screech before backing up and charging full speed at Cynthia, who calmly watched.

"Adam if you're going to do something, do it now!" Misty yelled. Adam reached into his bag and pulled out a purple sphere with a white M on it.

"Go, Pokeball." Adam threw the Master Ball and it hit Latios, swallowing him inside and captured him after one shake. Adam walked over and picked up the ball. "I'm not proud of this. Not one bit." Adam said, shrinking the Pokeball and clipping it to his belt.

"Adam, catching a legendary Pokémon is something very few people get to experience. Why wouldn't you be proud of that?" Misty asked.

"Legendary Pokémon are among the rarest of all creatures. They should be allowed to roam as free as they want. They shouldn't belong to a trainer." Adam answered.

"Adam! Misty! What happened to Latios?" Austin ran over with the group.

"I'll show you." Adam took the Master Ball from his belt and held it up to the group.

"You caught it?" Maylene asked.

"Don't rub it in." Adam pushed past the group and headed back to the Pokémon center. When he got there, he sat down at a computer phone. He then called Professor Rowan.

"Hello Adam, how's your Journey going?" The professor asked.

"Just fine Professor. We almost have three badges but that's not why I'm here. I want to transfer this Pokémon over to your Lab." Adam placed the Pokeball onto the transporter and it disappeared in a matter of seconds. "Don't open that Pokeball until he gets used to being a captured Pokémon." Adam informed.

"If you want, I can transfer this Pokémon from your Master Ball to a Luxury Ball, which will raise its happiness towards you." Rowan said.

"That would be helpful, thank you." Adam lowered his head a little.

"What Pokémon is this anyway?"

"Latios. I don't want to talk about it though."

"Very well. I have two packages for Samantha and Austin. May I speak to them?" Rowan asked.

"They'll be coming soon, don't worry." Adam answered. As if on cue, Sammy, Austin, Snow, Misty, Maylene, and Lucario came into the Pokémon center.

"Adam. Why'd you come here?" Misty asked.

"I transferred Latios to Professor Rowan. Sammy and Austin, Rowan said he has packages for you two." Adam got up and headed for the stairs of the Pokémon center. "Buizel." Adam called then whistled to Buizel who has apparently been hanging onto Misty's shoulder. He jumped of and ran over to Adam and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Professor, what did you need to talk to us about?" Austin asked.

"Well, there's some news from the Pokémon Rangers. In order to receive missions, you'll have to first help a Trainer with training their Pokémon. Seems odd, but that's what they said. Also, a friend of yours by the name of Lyra Katone sent a present for you. I'm sending it through now." There was a small flash and a small round object wrapped in paper appeared.

"You're brother sent something to you Samantha. He said you'll remember him. He said that he was very helpful to him on his Pokémon journey and he wants you to take care of him." Rowan sent a Pokeball through the transfer and Sammy picked it up. She released the Pokémon inside it which was a small, green, dog like animal.

"Hey, it's Apollo!" Sammy said happily as she pet her brothers Pokémon.

"Apollo?" Snow asked.

"It's my brothers Electrike. He caught it while he was in Hoenn. It was always like a pet Dog for him." Sammy informed.

"Well, good night kids. I have some research to finish up. Call me if you need anything." The screen flashed off and Austin observed the ball.

"I think it's a Pokeball." Austin guessed. He tried to take the paper off but there was writing that said please read. Austin carefully took the paper off the ball and cleared his throat. "Dear Austin, I caught this when it was snooping around the Pokémon Trainer School. I knew you like Fire Types so I wanted to give it to you as an early Christmas present. It's also a fighting type, so that reminded me of you. I hope you like him. He seemed pretty friendly to me. Sincerely, Lyra." Austin finished.

"Aw, how cute. Lyra still has a crush on you." Sammy teased. Austin turned a bright red before looking away.

"Guess whose back?" A somewhat deep voice asked from behind Sammy. "How ya doin Stripes?"

A/N: Cliffhanger! Not really, if you remember from before, who was the only person that called Sammy "Stripes" it really isn't that hard. (Lol that's what she said) Anyway. Just a message before I go. Longest story officially. Most reviews on a non- competition Story. School sucks. Latios now belongs to Adam. Hitmonorris. Lamps.


	24. An Old Friend

Chapter 24: An Old Friend

"So what's been up guys?" The boy asked.

"Besides Latios and Darkrai destroying the city, much hasn't happened Brendan." Misty answered.

"Where's Adam?" Brendan wondered.

"He's kind of depressed that he caught a Latios." Austin replied.

"What? If I had caught a Latios, I would be showing it off and everything." Brendan laughed.

"Explain that to him. Though I think he's out by now. Once he hits the bed, he has like five minutes before he passes out." Sammy said.

"I should probably get to sleep as well. I'll meet up with you guys in the morning." Brendan yawned before heading off to bed.

(=_=)

"Adam, how have ya been?" Brendan asked.

"Been better. You?"

"Pretty good. All eight badges all belong to me now." Brendan held out his case, revealing all of the badges. "Also, Maylene wanted me to give this to you guys when I went to talk to her. She said it as for helping stop Latios and Darkrai." Brendan held out two badges to Adam and Sammy, who put them in their badge cases.

"Well since that was easy. We're headed back to Hearthome right?" Adam asked.

"I'd suggest going to Pastoria City and challenge Crasher Wake first. Fantina is still out of her gym and she's gonna be gone for a while. Going to battle the Pastoria Gym will give Fantina enough time to get back to her gym." Brendan informed.

"Well its back to Hearthome City then." Austin sighed.

"The walk from there to here was exhausting enough. It's going to be annoying to walk all the way back just to go to Pastoria City." Snow complained.

"There's no choice. It's the long road to Hearthome." Misty sighed.

"You guys don't have to walk there. I can give you a lift." A girl offered.

"Who are… hold on a second. Lyra?" Austin asked.

"You bet! Back for a few days to get some extra training in. Hope you guys don't mind me dropping by for a while." Lyra answered.

"Of course not! How have you been?" Austin ran up to her.

"Just fine actually. With the help you've given me, I've been one of the best trainers at the trainer school. If you haven't told me, I wouldn't have thought you had only started your Pokémon journey at the beginning of November." Lyra praised.

"You're welcome. So what did you mean by giving us a lift?" Austin asked.

"While I'm in Sinnoh, one of the Pokémon teachers is driving me around Sinnoh. I'm sure he won't mind driving us to Hearthome." Lyra winked.

(=_=)

"What you're saying is Lyra was your friend before Misty was?" Snow asked.

"That's right. She met up with us before we even got to Oreburgh City." Sammy answered.

"Before my contest as well. Oh yeah, I forgot, I've won two contests in a row Lyra." Adam remembered.

"I know, I watched you on TV. You have improved a lot since I left. I'm glad to see you have caught more Pokémon as well. Piplup, Buizel, and Lucario were your only Pokémon before I left, right?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah but I know have Empoleon, Buizel, Lucario, Jolteon, Shelgon, and Pichu." Adam said.

"Hey guys, look at this. There's a Pokémon trainer competition in Hearthome City. The hostess is the leader Fantina. Whoever wins will get seven of the eight gym badges!" Brendan read from a Hearthome Pamphlet. "I don't need that but if Sammy won, she would just need the Sunny Shore Badge." Brendan continued.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How do you know Sammy will win? I want to enter that as well!" Adam said angrily.

"Jeez. I was just trying to inform you of the contest." Brendan tried to calm Adam.

"That's not a bad idea. I should enter as well." Snow said.

"This should be interesting. The three of us going to battle. It'll be fun." Adam assured.

"We're almost in Hearthome. Once we get there, we have to head to the battle arena and sign up." Snow informed.

"How far away are we exactly?" Austin asked.

"About a mile or so. We'll be there shortly." Lyra answered. As she said that, the car stopped and the kids piled out of the car.

"I'm gonna be first to sign up! I want to make sure I get in!" Adam raced.

"Not if I get there first!" Sammy pushed Adam out of her way and ran into the battle arena, slamming the door on the two boys. When Adam and Snow got in, Sammy shoved a piece of cardboard in their faces. "This is my official Trainer card for the Battles. Bask in its glory!" Adam pushed her hand away before he and Snow walked up to the counter and got trainer cards of their own.

"I wonder if they'll tell us who is against who in the event." Snow said.

"Most likely. All I know is we have some training to do!" Adam turned and smacked into someone.

"Oh Come On! You people need to get some glasses or I will have to fine every last one of you! Oh wait, hey Adam!"

"Barry? You're entering the tournament too?" Adam asked.

"Of course! I'm lucky, I was the last person accepted. There are only eight people allowed to enter. Fantina didn't want to have too large of a crowd. Good luck to you Adam, maybe we'll meet up in the battles. There are only three rounds though." Barry then quickly ran off.

"Hey Lyra! Do you mind having a battle with me so I can get ready for the battles?" Adam asked, running over to them.

"Sure, one on one sound good to you?" Lyra asked.

"Good enough for me. Let's go."

(=_=)

"Shelgon, standoff, now!" Adam called, showing Lyra one of his newer Pokémon.

"So you do have some new Pokémon. Well so do I. Bayleef. Go!" Lyra sent out her evolved Chikorita.

"A Bayleef huh?" Adam opened his Pokedex. "Bayleef, the Leaf Pokémon. The evolved form of Chikorita. Bayleef emits a spicy aroma from the leaves around its neck and its Razor Leaf is extremely powerful." "Ladies first, as usual." Adam said.

"Thank you. Bayleef, start out with Solar Beam!" Bayleef charged a yellow glow and shot the beam at Shelgon who dodged it barely.

"Shelgon, attack with Flamethrower!" Adam ordered. The flames engulfed Bayleef and she became very weak quickly.

"Vine whip!" Bayleef struck Shelgon with the vines but it wasn't doing much damage at all.

"Grass was a bad match up against Shelgon. Use flamethrower again!" Shelgon burned Bayleef again, making her fall to the ground but she was still able to continue.

"Body slam! Now!" Bayleef sprinted at Shelgon and slammed onto him, sending him into the ground and recoiling into the air. "Now vine whip!" The vines wrapped around Shelgon and slammed him into the ground.

"This is gonna finish it! Incinerate!" The fire shot from under Bayleef and burn her, making her faint. "That's what I'm talking about! Great Job Shelgon!" Adam cheered. Shelgon then started to glow, increasing massively in size.

"It's evolving? Does that mean Shelgon is becoming a…" Lyra started. Shelgon's glow seized and revealed a large, blue, silver, and red dragon.

"Yes, it evolved into Salamance. Now I'm ready for the tournament.

A/N: Yep, Lyra's back for a while but IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

It might not mean much to you but I was reading up on the Japanese Pokémon Black and White episodes and something drastic has happened. Meowth was fired from Team Rocket. Yes, Fired! And guess what happens. HE JOINS ASH, IRIS, AND CILAN! Don't believe me? Look it up.


	25. The Second First Round

Chapter 25: The Second First Round

As the battles drew closer, the group of Adam, Sammy, Snow, Lyra, and Austin sat in the Pokémon center, focusing on their own strategies.

"Hello everyone from the Hearthome Battle Arena, where in a few short hours, eight trainers will battle to see who can win seven of the eight Sinnoh badges!" A reporter announced over the TV.

"I guess this tournament is a bigger deal than I thought." Adam mumbled.

"Of course Adam. Back in Johto, the battles in Hearthome are huge. Just to participate in one is a big honor." Lyra said.

"Really? I wouldn't have thought that. It just seems like something that would stay native to Sinnoh."

"Wow Adam, even I knew that Hearthome battles are huge. In any part of the world." Sammy sneered.

"Sorry for not studying the history of Hearthome." Adam replied.

"The first round battle which will narrow the eight trainers down to four will be displayed on the screen now!" Nurse Joy said over the PA system. On the TV screen where the news was just on now displayed eight trainer cards that were all in pairs.

"Hey look at that! Uri is here too! I've been matched up against him!" Snow stood up.

"Oh Joy." Sammy sighed. "Who am I up against?" Sammy asked.

"That would be me, my friend." A kid with a fedora walked up to them.

"Hey Zack, I thought you were going to Oreburgh for your gym badge." Adam said.

"I only got to Hearthome when I heard about this tournament. I wanted a head start anyway. If I win, I'll be way ahead of you guys." Zack smiled.

"Hey Adam." Someone interrupted. "I'm up against you in the battles in the first round. Don't lose right away. I don't want to humiliate you that badly." Paul said and walked away.

"I'm up against him? I can't wait to crush him!" Adam growled.

"Just focus on your battle. You're up first." Misty informed.

(=_=)

"Welcome to the Hearthome City Gym Badge Tournament! We will start the first round battles off right away! First on the battlefield will be Adam vs. Paul. I remind you that all battles in this tournament will be 2 on 2. Let's go down to the field."  
>"Electivire, standby for battle!" Paul commanded.<p>

"Buizel, standoff, now!" Adam followed.

"What does Adam think he's doing? Water is at a disadvantage against an electric type." Misty wondered.

"True but if I know anything about Adam, he probably has some sort of strategy to beat an electric type." Austin answered. "But I haven't seen Buizel use many moves other than water types. If Adam does win, it'll be a long battle." Austin continued.

"Electivire, use thunder!" Paul started. Electivire obeyed and the electricity sparked on his antennae before the large yellow beam shot from his tails and headed straight for Buizel.

"Buizel, remember back to our first contest and use cyclone!" Adam quickly remembered. Buizel shot a water gun which conducted the electricity and he led it straight into the ground.

"That's Adam's strategy. He's using his contest moves to beat Paul." Lyra figured out.

"Not quite. Contest moves won't be enough to win against an Electivire like Paul's." Austin sat back and continued guessing at Adam's strategy.

"Buizel, now use Sonic boom!" Buizel jumped and launched the sonic waves at Electivire, hitting him directly but not causing as much damage as they hoped.

"Wow, you're dumber than I thought. Putting a water type like Buizel against my Electivire? That's pathetic. A poor choice but I guess it's expected since Buizel has a trainer like you. He's a strong Pokémon but with a trainer like you, he'll never have a chance to reach his full potential." Paul lectured.

"That's it. Time for that special training to kick in." Adam said to himself. "Buizel! Time to show off some of your new moves! Rock tomb, now!" Buizel jumped and slammed his tail into the ground, causing rocks to launch towards Electivire and slam into him.

"Electivire! Thunder Punch!" Paul ordered, not waiting for Electivire to stand up. When Electivire did, he shook his head a little before charging towards Buizel with his fist sparking with electricity. When Electivire was close, Adam smirked before giving Buizel his order.

"Dig, now!" Buizel immediately burrowed underground, leaving Electivire guess where he'll come up.

"Focus Electivire! You can't lose to that Buizel. Especially since his trainer is a terrible one." Paul instructed. Adam growled at the remark but brushed it off afterwards. Buizel then shot up through the ground and slammed into Electivire. Electivire tumbled backwards and finally stopped at Paul's feet. He managed to stand up with the strength the still had left.

"Buizel, it's time to finish this! Use swift!" Buizel shot the gold stars at Electivire and that was enough to knock Electivire out.

"Electivire is unable to battle! Buizel is the winner!"

"That's what his strategy was. He taught Buizel some rock and ground type moves. Pretty smart move if you ask me." Austin smiled a bit.

"Look at that. Adam's getting smarter." Misty laughed.

"Buizel, return." Adam said and Buizel ran back to him and jumped up on his shoulders and rubbed his fur against Adam's cheek. "Alright, that's enough." Adam petted Buizel before reaching for a Pokeball. "Salamance, it's your first battle in your new evolution, so be ready. Standoff, now!" Adam revealed the large Dragon type. Salamance roar caused a huge wave of wind but Paul didn't seem to be phased by it.

"Froslass, standby for battle!" Paul released his second and last Pokémon.

"Froslass is a Ghost and Ice type. It most likely will know a lot of ice type moves. This is gonna be a tough battle for Adam." Misty said.

"True but Salamance also knows Flamethrower and incinerate. Adam also had some special training with his Pokémon. Maybe there will be more moves we have never seen." Austin reminded.

"Alright Buizel, ready to watch Salamance finish off Paul's Pokémon?" Adam asked but Buizel was distracted by Froslass. Buizel started drooling on Adam's shoulder. Adam tapped him on the head and shook his head no.

"Froslass, ice beam now!" Paul ordered.

"Salamance! Flamethrower!" Adam yelled. The flames burned through the ice and surrounded Froslass.

"Froslass! Get up now!" Paul scolded. Froslass was very weak from the attack but still pushed herself up. "Good. Now use ice shard!" Froslass managed to launch the ice at Salamance but he dodged it easily due to her being tired. Salamance then charged a blue sphere in his mouth that then turned orange and shot the beam at Froslass. It was a bad time to learn a new move since the move went over kill and Froslass only needed a flamethrower to knock it out.

"Froslass is unable to battle! Salamance is the winner and Adam will advance to the next round!" The judge decided. Adam was happy but didn't show it. He walked past Salamance, quickly congratulating him before kneeling down in front of Froslass.

"Sorry about that last attack there Froslass. I guess it was a bad time for Salamance to learn Hyper Beam." Adam apologized. Froslass smiled before she turned into a red mist and returned to Paul.

"What do you think you're doing?" Paul asked rudely.

"Trying to apologize for going over kill on your Pokémon." Adam answered, standing up.

"Are you kidding me? You don't apologize to your enemies Pokémon after a battle. You're pathetic. Just as usual. Froslass is such a weak Pokémon it needed that type of attack to get it to be stronger. Truth be told, this Froslass isn't worth anything. It's weak." Paul then turned and walked away.

"That guy ticks me off." Adam growled to himself.

(=_=)

"Haunter is unable to battle! Luxray is the winner and Uri is the final trainer moving onto round two of the Hearthome battle Tournament!" Snow sighed and returned his Pokémon before congratulating Uri.

"The first round battles are over! The four trainers in the semi-finals are Adam, Sammy, Uri, and Barry. The battles will take place tomorrow so be ready!" Adam had already left the stadium; think about how badly Froslass was injured and Paul didn't care at all. Adam then heard a person whispering.

"I can't believe how weak you were! You lost to a trainer who can barely handle the strength of his own Pokémon! You're just as pathetic! I'm ashamed to have had a Pokémon like you!" Adam snuck over to the voice. It was Paul yelling at his Froslass who looked like she was about to pass out from weakness. "I was ashamed because I don't want to be your trainer. It's a shame that it always takes Hearthome battle tournaments that I have such weak Pokémon." Paul stormed off, leaving Froslass in shock. She then fainted from exhaustion.

"Froslass!" Adam then ran over to Paul's old Pokémon and picked it up. "Hang on Froslass, I'll get you to a Pokémon Center." Adam assured before running in the direction of the Pokémon center.

(=_=)

"Sammy, I just figured out that I'm up against you in the second round." Barry ran over to her.

"Really? I wanted to battle Adam but I'm yet to battle you. It should be pretty interesting." Sammy smiled. "So that means Uri is against Adam. Uri lost the contest battle so I guess Adam shouldn't have much trouble getting through." Sammy sounded pretty happy about that.

"Speaking of Adam. Here he comes now." Lyra saw him run into through the door.

"Is he holding a Pokémon?" Snow asked.

"That's Paul's Froslass! What's he doing with it?" Barry pointed out. Adam ran to the desk and handed Froslass to Nurse Joy. She then quickly ran through the door behind her. Adam then walked over and sat down next to Misty.

"What's wrong with you?" Misty asked.

"I swear to Arceus that I'm seriously going to kill Paul." Adam growled.

"Hello to you too." Sammy said, taking a bite of her Hamburger.

"I overheard Paul call Froslass weak and pathetic. Then he released it while it was still hurt from the battle." Adam informed.

"Pual would never do such a thing!" Barry argued.

"When Froslass comes out, I'll ask her." Austin said.

"You're going to talk to a Pokémon?" Barry asked.

"Well I am a Pokémon ranger." Austin smiled.

"Or he can ask questions that require the answer 'yes' or 'no' which she can nod the answer." Lyra added, making Austin turn a light shade of red.

"Excuse me Adam." Nurse Joy said. Adam turned to Froslass jumping onto him. "Your Froslass made a full recovery. I patched up her wounds so just make sure she gets some rest tonight."

"My Froslass?" Adam thought. "I guess you're a wild Froslass now, huh?" Adam asked. Froslass nodded before hugging his shoulder.

"Froslass seems to like you a lot Adam." Sammy pointed out.

"Can't say I can blame her." Misty whispered.

"What'd you say Misty?" Adam asked.

"Huh? Nothing." Misty lied. "Why don't you catch her then?"

"What do you say Froslass? Want to become one of my Pokémon? I promise I won't treat you like Paul did." Adam promised. Froslass nodded. Adam then took out a Pokeball and pressed the button, catching Froslass without much of a resistance.

"Which Pokémon are you sending to Rowan then? You can only have six Pokémon at once." Lyra informed.

"I think I'll send Jolteon. Rowan said he hasn't had much research on the evolutions of Eevee." Adam answered.

"Good luck tomorrow Adam. You'll need it." Uri said as he walked by. Sammy then growled and grabbed Adam by his collar.

"Listen to me Adam! You better beat Uri tomorrow, alright?" Sammy said.

"Yeah. Sure." Adam answered before breaking free of her grip.

A/N: Sorry about not updating in a while. I've gone back to school and haven't had much time to work on this. I'll try to update as much as I can. Don't forget to review.


	26. Battle to the Hearthome Finals

I just wanted to clear a few things up with people. I have received a few questions since I wrote the first chapter. Ok, here it is

Adam Melendez- 10 years old

Sammy Riverdale- 12 years old

Austin De Megleo- 12 years old

Adam was 5 when he moved to Sinnoh from Kanto. Sammy and Austin where his first friends who he met the first week he was there.

Chapter 26: Battle to the Hearthome Finals

"Empoleon, let's go!" Barry yelled and his Emperor Pokémon appeared on the field and roared.

"Lawrence. Come on out!" Sammy followed and her Grotle appeared. The two starters glared from across the battle field waiting for the command to start the battle.

"Barry will get first move! Begin!" The judge yelled.

"Alright! Empoleon, start with steel wing!" Barry demanded. Empoleon's wing glowed and charged at Grotle, hitting him with extreme force and making him slide back.

"Lawrence, retaliate with razor leaf!" Grotle launched the leafs at Empoleon who easily dodge it.

"Ha! Is that all you got Sammy? I expected more! Empoleon use ice beam!" Empoleon shot the light blue frozen beam at Grotle.

"Dodge it and use Leaf storm!" Sammy yelled. Grotle managed to avoid the attack. "Now use Solar Beam!" Grotle charged the yellow light on his back and waited as it approached the firing point.

"DON'T think so my friend!" Barry caught her attention. Empoleon, Steel wing!" Empoleon charged at Grotle but the solar beam fired and blasted Empoleon through the air and he slammed into the wall. "Empoleon!" Barry shrieked in worry. Empoleon climbed to his feet and shook off the gravel. "Good job Empoleon, now finish Grotle with Ice Beam!"

"Not so fast Barry!" Sammy said, slightly adjusting her glasses. "It's our final shot to end Empoleon. Lawrence! Rock Climb now!" Grotle slammed the ground and rocks shot Empoleon into the air. Grotle then ran up the rocks and slammed into Empoleon, knocking him out on impact.

"Ah! Empoleon!" Barry cried out.

"Empoleon is unable to battle! Grotle is the winner!" The announcer said.

"Way to go Lawrence!" Sammy cheered before Grotle started glowing.

"Grotle? What's happening to him?" Lyra asked.

"It's about time." Brandon laughed slightly. The glow faded and Lawrence slammed the ground with his feet.

"TORTERRA!" Lawrence roared.

"After defeating Barry's Empoleon, Sammy's Grotle has evolved into his final form Torterra!" The commentator announced.

"Whoop de doo! Your starter finally is done evolving! Big deal! I'm still gonna win this! Milotic! Leeeet's GO!" Barry threw his second Pokeball onto the field and the water type sat elegantly on the grass.

"Barry has a Milotic? Since when?" Adam asked.

"His father is a Frontier Brain. Palmer owns a Milotic. He's probably borrowing it." Misty answered. Sammy then looked over to Adam. He nodded with a smile, which she returned.

"Lawrence, return!" She said.

"What is she doing? Torterra's grass type moves would have been super effective against Milotic." Austin thought out loud.

"Maybe she has some type of strategy." Snow guessed.

"Adam, I hope he can handle this. Come on out! Salamance!" Sammy yelled. The giant dragon roared as it escaped from the ball.

"Adam, what's she doing with your Salamance?" Snow asked.

"She said that Salamance is one of the strongest Pokémon on my team. Me and her want to meet up and battle in the last round so we're gonna help each other as much as we can. I let her borrow Salamance since it would help us battle in the last round." Adam explained.

"You do know that means you can't battle with Salamance against Uri right?" Snow reminded.

"Oh… Damn it." Adam sighed.

"Salamance! Hyper beam!" Sammy ordered. Salamance charged the orange sphere in his mouth before shooting the powerful beam at Milotic, slamming straight into him and ramming him into the stadium wall.

"Oh my God." Misty whispered.

"Umm… Salamance, that might have been a little overkill." Sammy said as she sweat dropped. Barry was staring in shock at the humungous dust cloud that formed when Milotic was nearly obliterated.

"Man. I feel bad for when Froslass took that hit." Adam said. Eventually, the dust cleared and Milotic has been out for quite a while.

"Milotic is unable to battle! Salamance is the winner and Sammy will be moving onto the final round!" The judge said.

"Alright Salamance! Thank you!" Sammy smiled as she petted Adam's Salamance.

"Now it's time to battle Uri." Misty reminded Adam.

(A few hours and battle moves later)

"Luxray! Finish this with thunder fang!" Uri yelled. Luxray ran towards Froslass and bit onto her arm, sending volts through her body before she fell onto the grass field and fainted.

"Froslass is unable to battle. Luxray is the winner!" Adam ran over to Froslass. She immediately covered her head when Adam went to reach for her, causing him to laugh a bit.

"Don't worry Froslass, I'm not Paul. I won't hurt you if you lose. Losing only makes people stronger." Adam picked up Froslass, petted her head and returned her to her Pokeball.

"I must say for a trainer like you to take in a Pokémon like Froslass and train it so well in only a few hours is quite skillful. Since we both only have one Pokémon left, let's make it the battle of electric types, alright?" Uri suggested.

"Fine by me. Pichu! Standoff, let's go!" The small, yellow rodent appeared on the field and happily got ready to fight. "Let's start it off Pichu! Thunder!" Adam commanded. Pichu shot the bolts at Luxray, greatly injuring him, but the total damage was reduced.

"Luxray, crunch, now!" Uri called. Luxray bit onto Pichu and slammed him into the ground. Pichu then disappeared, and then reappeared next to Luxray, slamming into him and making him tumble through the dirt and grass.

"Wait. Can't Pichu only use feint after evolving into Pikachu?" Snow asked.

"Yeah. That means…." Misty started before Pichu beat them to it. He began glowing and increased in size a bit.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Adam's newly evolved Pikachu smiled as it crouched over.

"Alright a Pikachu!" Adam cheered. "Pikachu, use…." Pikachu was napping on the field. "Pikachu, what are you doing? This isn't time for a nap!" Adam yelled.

"Oh no. Pikachu evolved and now he's disobeying Adam. Perfect timing." Lucario sighed.

"If Pikachu doesn't fight in ten seconds, he will be disqualified." The judge informed.

"Come on Pikachu! Please!" Adam begged.

"Pikachu can't give up now. He's so close to the final round!" Misty worried.

"Five seconds!" The judge continued.

"Oh man." Uri sighed.

"Pikachu refuses to battle. That means Luxray is the winner and Uri will move on to the final round!" Adam quickly fell into a sitting position before taking out Pikachu's Pokeball.

"Pikachu…. Return." Adam grumbled. His electric mouse disappeared into the ball and he walked out of the stadium.

(=_=)

In the Pokémon center, Adam was sitting at a table, his chin almost in his food.

"Adam, it's not your fault that Pikachu decided to rebel." Sammy tried.

"If you had trained him better, maybe he would have listened to you." Misty said, making Adam do a full face plant into his desert. "Oh. That came out wrong." Misty apologized.

"HEY SAMMY!" Barry yelled as he ran to the table. "JUST BECAUSE YOU BEAT ME TODAY DOESN'T MEAN IT'S GONNA BE THIS WAY ALL THE TIME! DON'T THINK YOU'LL EVER BECOME A BIGGER STAR THAN ME! JUST DO ME ONE FAVOR! BEAT URI TOMORROW SO I KNOW MY LOSS WON'T BE FOR NOTHING!" He yelled before running off.

"Ok. I'll be sure to win." Sammy said in a confused voice. Very faintly, they heard Barry yell "Yahoo."

"That's right. You have to battle Uri for the final round tomorrow." Snow remembered. Sammy looked to Uri who was on the other side of the building. He gave her a sly smile and a wink while he pushed some hair out of his face. Sammy's face turned red with anger.

"And so the Armageddon begins." Lucario said sarcastically.

A/N: I apologize for the updates being so scarce. School keeps me away from my computer. Anyway, if you were awesome enough to catch the Soul Eater references towards the end, then you get a cookie. (Barry's part. He's referring to Black Star) I may add some Soul Eater things into the story. If you haven't watched SE then look it up. It's a great Anime. OK guys, I'll try to update sooner. K? Bye. Stay Symmetrical

SE reference. Death the Kid FTW


	27. Sammy vs Uri: The first battle

Chapter 27: Sammy vs. Uri: The First Battle

"Welcome everyone! It's the final round of the Hearthome Badge Battle Tournament! This will be a regular two on two battle between Uri and Sammy. Will both trainers please present their Pokémon?" The commentator asked. Uri took a Pokeball from his belt and wrapped it firmly in his glove.

"My first battle against Samantha. I've waited a long time for this and now we're gonna get a chance to see whose better." Uri mumbled. "Weavile." He calmly said as the grey and red Pokémon slowly emerged from a crouched position.

"Uri has a Weavile now? Is there a Pokémon he hasn't caught?" Snow asked.

"Maybe he's trying to Catch Em All." Adam replied.

"Lawrence wouldn't be a good match up against an Ice and Dark type. Frazier and Butters are too weak as well. Man, I really need to get training." Sammy thought to herself. She then turned to her side. "Ombra, you haven't battled in a while. Are you ready?" She asked. Her Mightyena nodded before sprinting onto the field.

"Mightyena, haven't seen him battle in a long time. This should be pretty interesting." Brendan noted.

"I think you only think this battle is gonna be interesting is because you like watching Sammy battle." Adam said with a sort of not-amused expression.

"Huh? How could you possibly think that? I don't like watching Sammy battle! I mean of course I do. I mean I don't mind! Who said anything about me liking her? I never said that! Hahaha!" Brendan rambled quickly, making everyone surrounding him sweat drop.

"No one said anything about you liking her." Lucario reminded.

"Oh. Hehehehe." Brendan said, his face now seven shades of red.

"Ombra, sucker punch!" Sammy yelled from the field. Mightyena charged at Weavile and as soon as he got close to Weavile, he turned and kicked him with the back of his legs, sending him tumbling through the grass.

"Humph. Weavile, Night slash!" Uri commanded. Weavile jumped at Mightyena, making repeated dark slashes at him but every time, Mightyena dodged it each time.

"Next chance you get, bite on his arm!" Sammy ordered. Mightyena observed Weavile's movements until it noticed a pattern. He then opened his mouth and grabbed is arm in his mouth and slammed him into the ground. Weavile made a quick slash as he hit the ground and cut Mightyena and made him whimper.

"I don't think Weavile used an attack but used his claws as a weapon. That cut is gonna effect Mightyena a lot. That's a pretty bad wound as well." Snow pointed out.

"Ombra, are you ok?" Sammy called out. Mightyena stood hunched over, trying to hold in the pain from the scratch.

"This doesn't look good. If that scratch is hurting Mightyena that much, he won't be able to battle." Misty pointed out.

"Mightyena looks pretty injured. Weavile shouldn't have swiped at him without using an attack. That's just gonna cause Mightyena pure pain. Not like the pain he'd feel from an attack." Uri said to himself. He then looked at his feet where he noticed Weavile was unconscious from the bite. "Excuse me!" Uri called to the ref. "My Weavile can't battle anymore." Uri continued as he bent down and picked up Weavile. The ref called his Pokémon 'Unable to battle' and Uri recalled him.

"You see Ombra? You beat Uri's Weavile. You can handle the cut, can't you?" Sammy tried to help her Pokémon verbally. Mightyena remained hunched over. "Ombra, if you're that injured, I guess I can take you to the Pokémon center. But that would require me to forfeit. And even after I came this far." Sammy's voice started to crack.

"Hmm. Sammy's willing to give up this entire competition in order to help her Pokémon. It sucks that I won't be able to see if I can actually beat her though." Uri thought.

"Ombra." Sammy's voice distracted Uri's thoughts. "Return." She held out the Pokeball and returned her injured Pokémon. "I guess this means I have to for-" "Wait!" Adam called from the stands. Sammy and Uri turned their attention to him as he jumped over the wall and landed on the rocky ground, causing him to fall to one knee, holding his ankle.

"Sammy. Give me Ombra's Pokeball. I'll take him to the Pokémon center." Adam tried to stand up.

"Really?" Sammy was a bit surprised.

"You and Uri have a very interesting rivalry. To see your first battle be ended due to a forfeit. I'll get Mightyena healed. You focus on winning this battle." Adam smiled. Sammy nodded and stepped towards Adam. She handed him Ombra's Pokeball and gave him a friendly hug before she walked back to the field.

"Now that Sammy's Mightyena and Uri's Weavile are out of the battle, this will come down to whoever wins the second half!" The commentator announced.

"Apollo, come out now!" Sammy sent out her electric type.

"Armaldo! I need your assistance now!" Uri followed.

"Electrike!" Sammy's Pokémon roared.

"Arm! Armaldo!" Uri's Pokémon argued.

"The battle will be decided by the battle between Electrike and Armaldo!" The commentator yelled.

"Let's win this battle for Ombra! Thunder!"

"Electrike!" Her Pokémon yelled as the yellow bolts shot from his body, electrocuting Armaldo with extreme power.

"Armaldo! Show him your X-scissor!" Uri yelled. Armaldo crossed his arms and shot the green X at Electrike, making him fly backwards.

"Apollo! Retaliate it with Wild Charge!" Electrike charged at Armaldo and as he was running, an electric barrier surrounded him and continued to aim right for Armaldo.

"Dodge it and use Fury cutters!" Armaldo maneuvered around Electrike and repeatedly swiped at his target, hitting him multiple times.

"Flamethrower now!" Sammy quickly shouted. Electrike shot the flames at close quarters at Armaldo who was burnt but didn't seem to be affected much.

"Hyper beam!" Armaldo charged the orange beam.

"Oh no! When Salamance used hyper beam, he knocked out both of his opponents in one hit." Austin pointed out.

"Apollo!" Sammy yelled in concern. Armaldo shot the beam at Electrike, hitting him directly and causing a huge explosion and the smoke filled the entire field.

"Sammy." Snow sighed.

"Do you think there's a chance Electrike made it?" Lyra asked.

"Who knows. Salamance is stronger than Armaldo but that hyper beam was intense." Misty answered. The smoke cleared and Electrike was revealed.

He was completely unharmed.

"Is that even possible?" Brendan asked loudly.

"He used protect right as the hyper beam was about to strike. If not, that hit would've knocked him right out. Now he has an edge. Armaldo needs to recharge after using hyper beam." Lucario answered.

"Nice job Apollo! It's time for thunder fang!" Sammy shouted. Electrike ran to Armaldo, bit his arm and sent the bolts through his body.

"While he's on your arm Armaldo! Aerial ace into the air and slam him into the ground!" Uri commanded. Armaldo did as told as he flew into the air and headed right for earth.

"Flamethrower to soften the fall!" Sammy thought up quickly. Electrike softened the hit but it still greatly impacted him.

"Flash cannon now!" Uri yelled. Sammy finally snapped from the battle.

"APOLLO! USE CHARGE BEAM FULL POWER AND LET'S FINISH THIS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Electrike charged the electricity. He was coated in a very thick yellow light.

"Armaldo! Now!"

"ATTACK APOLLO!" The two Pokémon let loose their attacks at the same time but Charge beam ripped straight through flash cannon and caused a gigantic explosion, which resulted in him shooting through the air and slamming heavily into the ground. Dirt, grass, and rocks flew into the air as Armaldo cut through the battlefield. He finally came to a stop at Uri's feet.

"Armaldo is unable to battle! Electrike is the winner and the champion of the Hearthome Gym Battle Tournament is Sammy Riverdale from Twinleaf Town!" The judge announced. Uri sighed but smiled after returning his Pokémon.

"Apollo! You did it!" Sammy ran to her Pokémon and hugged him tightly.

(=_=)

"Congratulations Sammy." Cynthia said, holding out a brand new badge case with eight Sinnoh badges inside. "You have won the tournament. Here are your 8 badges. Good luck in the Sinnoh league." She smiled. Sammy took the case and smiled.

"Thank you Cynthia. When I win the Sinnoh league, I'll be sure to give you a battle you won't forget!" Sammy assured.

"I will look forward to it. Remember to thank your friend Adam. Without him, you might not have won." Cynthia reminded.

"You're right. Thank you again! Good bye Cynthia!" Sammy waved before running out of the stadium where her friends were waiting.

"Good job Sammy. Looks like you're done with your gym battles." Adam smiled as Sammy's Mightyena ran to her side.

"Adam, I want you to have a few of these." Sammy handed him three of her 8 new badges.

"What're these for?" Adam asked.

"Without you taking Ombra to the Pokémon center, I'd have to forfeit. Thanks again." Sammy smiled.

"Thanks Sammy." Adam placed the badges in his case before Lyra sighed.

"Guys, I have to head back to Johto. I need to be at the docks in Twinleaf in two hours. I guess I'll see you all later." Lyra forced a smile.

"Well you came to visit us this time, maybe we can visit you in Johto sometime." Austin smiled.

"Good bye guys." She waved before running off.

"Now that you guys have a lot more badges than I do, I need to do some catch up work. I'll meet up with you guys when Adam gets 7 badges. See ya!" Snow ran off.

"I need to get going as well. We'll meet up again though. Adios amigos!" Brendan walked off.

"Wow. Our group just minimized." Misty pointed out.

"Oh guys, I forgot!" Adam remembered something.

"Don't tell us you're leaving as well." Misty said.

"No. Well my parents wanted me to come back for Christmas. I kind of forgot about it." Adam scratched his head.

"How do you forget something like that?" Austin asked.

"Well I didn't want to end our journey so quickly." Adam admitted.

"Our journey isn't ending, we're just taking a break." Misty smiled.

"I guess you're right. Well, let's start heading back. It's a long way home" Adam suggested as he led the group home.

A/N: Sammy wins against Uri and she now is able to participate in the Sinnoh League. The second Movie is coming up soon. Hope you can review. Thanks.


	28. A PokeChristmas Part 1

I know it's a little early for Christmas stories but by the time this is done, it's probably gonna be December. Oh my God! 2012! Just kidding, don't believe that end of the world crap. Anyway, there's a guest appearance in this chapter. Keep an eye out! Actually it's gonna be quite obvious but, whatever.

Chapter 28: Christmas pt. 1

"Why do I always run?" Adam asked as he continued to drag his feet on the damp road.

"You need a new way to vent your energy. Every time you get excited about going somewhere, you run like there's no tomorrow." Misty gasped for air as she trudged along next to Adam.

"Both of you need to shut up! Your voices are making me tired." Austin tried to catch up.

"Tired? Austin you're always tired. You get exhausted from sleeping!" Sammy yelled.

"You tire me as well." Austin replied nonchalantly, causing Sammy to growl at him. Eventually, their struggling paid off as they reached the bottom of a hill and Adam's house was in sight. He stopped and smiled.

"FINALLY! WE'RE HOME! COME ON GUYS!" Adam yelled as he got yet another burst of energy and ran towards his house.

"Adam! Oh man not again." Misty complained.

"I think I see why Adam doesn't like you back. You complain a lot." Sammy teased.

"I finally get to show my family how far I've come since I left home! It's gonna be awesome! I just hope dad's home." Adam said to Buizel before looking up and ramming straight into someone. He shot straight back and tumbled through the dirt. Lucario ran to Adam and helped him up.

"You should watch where you're going next time." Lucario sneered. Adam rubbed his head and looked at who he ran into. He saw a blonde girl rubbing her head. Adam then felt something trickle from his nose and he fell backwards again.

"Heh, I thought only Anime characters got nose bleeds from girls." Adam laughed slightly to himself as he wiped the blood from his upper lip. He then saw the girl walk over to him and hold out her hand.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. "But if I had to defend myself, you were the one that ran into me." She smiled. Adam reached up and grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.

"Yellow. Can you come help me with something?" A voice called from inside the house a few feet in front of him.

"Did she just say Yellow?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, that's my name. Well, my nickname anyway. I got to go. Sorry!" Yellow ran inside.

"Wait a second." Adam said to himself. "I've heard that name before. And why did she run into my house." He continued. He then stepped inside the home and slowly walked into the kitchen where a lady stood across the room from Yellow.

"Adam! Why do you always run off like that?" Misty panted as she rested against the door frame.

"Huh?" The woman turned to Adam who was looking at Misty with a calm expression. "Adam!" She ran over and hugged him.

"Hey mom. Didn't expect me home so early huh?" He laughed slightly as his mom continued the hug.

"Wait a second, you're Adam?" Yellow asked. Adam nodded his head as he took a step back from his mom. "You look a lot different than when you were a little five year old. Actually, you're a lot handsomer now." Yellow complimented. Adam smiled nervously.

"Yellow is going to be spending Christmas with us. Her parents had to go to Unova on business."

"Unova? What's that?" Adam asked.

"Do you not pay attention at all?" Misty asked. "Unova is a region that's very far away from Sinnoh. It has a lot of Pokémon that aren't native to Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, or Hoenn. That's also where my friend Ash is currently traveling. He's not even at the forth gym yet from what I've heard." Misty replied.

"Ash? As in Ketchum? The trainer from Pallet Town? You know him?" Adam asked eagerly.

"I know Ash. I traveled with him for a while." Yellow inputted.

"I wish I could meet Ash! If I could challenge him, that would be amazing!" Adam said.

"If we ever meet him, he'll be sure to accept. He never declines a challenge. Ever." Misty continued.

"Alright! Man we need to go to Unova!" Adam cheered.

"We can worry about that later Adam. For now, why don't we just sit down and get ready for dinner." Adam's mom suggested.

"Don't have to tell me twice! I've been dying for one of your meals!" Adam exclaimed.

"My cooking isn't that bad is it?" Austin asked.

"Of course not. You're foods great but no one can cook as good as my mom." Adam replied.

(=_=)

"Hey mom, is dad going to be… you know, home this year?" Adam asked as he sat at the table.

"I'm not sure, he was called. It's a 50/50 chance." His mom replied.

"Oh, right." He sighed and sat back in his chair. Misty looked at him in a strange way. "Mom, do you mind if I'm excused for now?" Adam asked. His mom shook her head and Adam slid from his seat then walked out of the house.

"Excuse me Mrs. Melendez." Misty said. She pushed herself away from the table and went over to where Adam was. She took a deep breath, which was loud enough for Adam to hear.

"Need something?" Adam turned to his red head friend.

"What's wrong? I know your dad might not be home for Christmas but look at it this way; you'll be able to see him at New Years. I haven't seen my dad in about five years." Misty sighed.

"That's the thing. People don't usually understand. My dad's in the Military. When he's sent out, I don't know if he'll ever come back." Adam leaned on the railing of his porch.

"Guess that's one more thing we have in common." Misty laughed.

"Yeah. I don't think we could get any closer. Only if we were dating probably." Adam laughed. Misty faked a smile then looked away.

"I'm sure your dad will show up in time for Christmas. You have about three days. It's possible." Misty assured.

"Hopefully. If not then I hope…"

"I saw him go into the forest! Come on! We can catch him!" A person on the street cut Adam off.

"That Gabite goes down today!" Another person yelled.

"Gabite? Another dragon type? Sammy! Yellow! Austin! Get out here! We're going on a Gabite hunt! We'll get the details as we go! Hurry up!" Adam yelled as he jumped over the railing and started to chase the other civilians.

"What the hell? Adam, why can't you just slow down once in a while?" Misty asked herself and started after Adam.


	29. APC Pt2 I Want A Gabite For Christmas

Chapter 29: A Poke-Christmas part2: I Want a Gabite for Christmas!

"Adam! Slow down!" Yellow yelled as the group ran into a field. Adam skidded to a stop.

"What is it? There's a Gabite on the loose and I want to catch it! Dragon type Pokémon are my favorite type to exist. Why do you think I'm so excited over a Gabite?" Adam asked.

"Do you even know why these people are chasing this Gabite?" Sammy asked.

"I go by a system of 'Catch first, questions later'. Come on, hurry up!" Adam ran off again, accompanied by Misty.

"I honestly don't understand why I'm friends with him." Sammy sighed.

"I don't either. But I just decide to not question it." Yellow smiled.

"Well, in order to calm down Adam, we better go find this Gabite. If not, we're gonna get an ear full tonight." Lucario said before chasing after Adam.

"Fine. But if I see that Gabite first, I'm catching it!" Sammy stomped off, followed by Yellow and Austin.

(With Adam, Misty, Lucario, and Buizel)

Adam ran, followed by Lucario and somewhat by Misty who was out of breath, through a wooded area and into a wide open field. Adam and Lucario waited as Misty trudged towards him. As soon as Misty reached the two, she fell over onto the grass. Adam looked down at her and stated to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Misty asked angrily.

"You. You could never see to keep up with me." Adam replied.

"Really? I can never keep up huh?" Misty stood up. "Let's see if I can keep up with you after THIS!" Misty swung her leg back and kicked Adam between the legs with extreme force. Adam cringed and fell to his knees.

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL MISTY?" Adam yelled, holding his "area." Misty then walked ahead of Adam, leaving him in pain.

"That will teach you to make fun of how fast I walk or run." Misty laughed evilly as Adam still held his center area. Misty grabbed him and held him as if she was giving him a piggy back ride. "Come on. Get over your probably damaged babies and let's move. We don't have time for you to sit around and play." Misty started walking again.

"Next time. Please. Just ask me to stop. It's much less painful." Adam wept as tears streamed from his eyes. "At least now I get a free ride until my privates are better." Adam rested his head on top of Misty's head.

"So when do you plan to actually find out why everyone is chasing this Gabite?" Misty asked.

"Not sure actually. Maybe if I catch it, I'll bring it to the town and ask everyone about it. If no one wants, it, I'll just keep it." Adam replied.

"What if Sammy, Yellow, or Austin catches it first?" Misty asked.

"Then they keep it. The rule to capturing Pokémon is whoever gets it first, keeps it forever. You can't fight it. There's no point." Adam replied.

"Wow. I was expecting more of an immature answer. Maybe this journey is making you more mature." Misty said.

"Oh please Misty." Adam lowered his head so he was resting on her shoulder and looking at her. "I think we both know that I will ever mature. Even when I'm eighty, I will still act like a ten year old." Adam smiled.

"Yeah. Forgot that your mind progresses only once every ten years." Misty teased.

"Here Misty. Look over there!" Adam pointed to a group of people. "Maybe they know something about that Gabite." He continued.

"We'll go over and ask. Just climb off my back." Misty ordered. Adam slid back but collapsed to his knees and held his groin.

"Damn, I seriously think you injured me Misty." Adam tried to laugh. Misty helped him back up and held him on her back again and headed to the small gathering. After reaching the group, Misty poked a man on the shoulder. When he turned, he looks like he was a teenager. Around sixteen.

"Hello there. We wanted to ask if you knew anything about a wild Gabite." Misty smiled.

"Yeah, we were planning to catch it." Adam added, resting on Misty's head again. Misty elbowed him in the gut.

"Don't tell him that. If he knows we want to catch Gabite and he does to, he won't help us." Misty whispered.

"Oh right." Adam nodded. "I mean, we don't want to catch it. Maybe just put it in a Pokeball and take it with us on our journey." Adam said to the guy. Misty sighed and looked back at the guy.

"Don't worry; I don't want to catch that Gabite. All I know is that he's been causing a lot of trouble around the city. Scratching cars and annoying a few people was how it started. It then got into stealing and some serious vandalism. There's a reward for capture." The teenage boy answered.

"Thank you sir!" Adam slid down from Misty's back and slowly tried walking again.

"One question. Not that it's any of my business but shouldn't have the boy in the relationship be carrying the girl on his back, not vice versa?" He asked.

"We're not dating sir. But thanks for your help! Come on Misty!" Adam ran off. Misty stood there, blushing for a little. The teenage boy laughed slightly and crouched a bit so he was eye to eye with her.

"I can tell you like him. It's Christmas, you never know what can happen. Good luck lil' girl." The teen smiled and patted her shoulder. Misty nodded and started walking towards Adam. A smile crept over her face after a little while.

"Someone thought we were a couple and Adam didn't freak out on them. Maybe there's a chance he likes me." Misty thought as she walked along with Adam, who still had a hint of a limp.

(With Yellow, Sammy, and Austin)

"We haven't found one thing about that Gabite. Who even knows if it's around here? It could be halfway to Sunyshore by now." Sammy complained.

"Sunyshore? What's that?" Yellow asked.

"Sunyshore City is the location of the last Gym." Austin started. "The gym leader is Volkner who happens to be an excellent electrician. He built the Sunyshore Tower which powers the entire city through Solar panels. A few months ago, there was a major blackout because of the Tower having certain issues." Austin finished.

"Is he always like this?" Yellow whispered to Sammy.

"Like what? A smart ass? Yeah. That's just who he is." Sammy whispered back.

"Hey guys. Looks like Sammy's Sunyshore theory isn't right. Look right over there." Austin pointed out to an open meadow. There was a grayish Pokémon walking aimlessly through the field.

"Is that the Gabite?" Sammy asked.

"Looks like it. Let's go." Yellow smiled.

"Alright! Come on!" Sammy took a Pokeball from her belt. "Gabite, you will be mine!" She then started running at the dragon type.

"Now that I think about it, Sammy has a personality similar to Adam's." Yellow said.

"Don't bring that up. She'll yell at you and freak out." Austin warned before walking towards the Gabite.

"Looks like our Christmas present this year for us will be a Gabite. Let's go Apollo!" Sammy threw her Electrike in front of Gabite.

"Sammy. Apollo is an electric type. It won't have any effect against him. How do you plan to beat him?" Austin questioned.

"We know. But Apollo is strong enough to beat that Gabite. Aren't we Apollo?" Electrike barked in agreement. "Start off with strength!" Sammy yelled. Electrike charged at the Gabite and slammed into him, catching him by surprise but not inflicting much of a blow. Gabite growled and shot a flamethrower at Electrike but he dodged it just in time.

"That Gabite is pretty powerful. It'd be a great addition to either trainer; weather Sammy or Adam caught it." Yellow said, watching Sammy.

"Apollo, try a bite attack." Sammy followed up. Electrike ran up to Gabite and jumped but Gabite swung his arm and hit Electrike away, making him tumbled through the dirt. Gabite turned to Sammy and smirked evilly. Gabite surrounded himself in a purple coating and charged straight at Sammy, who stared in fear.

"Sammy! Move!" Yellow shouted. Sammy was frozen. She couldn't move. Her legs felt as if they were a hundred pounds heavier. Gabite flew closer and closer, making Sammy start to shake. Then she felt a sudden blow to the side and she fell to the ground. The Gabite flew right past her and flew into the woods.

"Sammy." Austin said quietly. Sammy still sat in a bit of disbelief. She looked in the spot where Gabite escaped. She breathed heavily and looked back at Austin, who was sitting behind her with his arm wrapped around her collar bone and stomach. Sammy sighed and grabbed Austin's arm. "Sammy. What's wrong?" Austin asked.

"I froze up Austin. I want to be a great trainer but I didn't know what to do there." Sammy practically whispered.

"You're only twelve Sammy. No one expects you to be a super hero." Austin joked.

"But I want to be at least a little braver." Sammy turned to look at Austin.

"You're strong Sammy. In your own way." Austin assured. Sammy smiled slightly and looked down at Austin's arm.

"Austin." Sammy said kindly. "If you don't take your hand off my chest, I'll be happy to show you my strength when I punch you out." She finished with a smile. Austin sweat dropped and put his hands in the air as if he was surrendering to her.

"Well if it isn't Stripes and company. What're you guys doing out here?" A young boy with a white hat walked over to them.

"Brendan? I thought you left." Sammy jumped to her feet.

"I did. By coincidence, I ended up here." Brendan answered.

"By coincidence huh? Is it that or you just didn't want to stay away from me?" Sammy joked, making an adorable face at Brendan, making him slightly blush but he fought it back.

"Someone's a little self-centered." Brendan looked to the side when he noticed Yellow standing, staring at the dirt. "You guys are rude. Why didn't you introduce me to your friend?" Brendan walked over to Yellow. "My name's Brendan. And what might your name be?" He bowed.

"Wow. What a gentleman." Yellow said, without making the sarcasm in her voice audible. "My name's Yellow." She continued.

"I apologize for my friends. They don't seem to care about beautiful girls." Brendan held Yellow's hand, making her blush in embarrassment. "If you need assistance in anything, just ask me for…"

"Enough of that!" Sammy yelled, kicking Brendan between the legs. Brendan cringed before letting out a scream of pain.

"Why do I have a feeling that this happened to some other unlucky guy not too long ago." Brendan wept as tears streamed from his eyes and he slowly fell to his knees.

(Back With Adam and Misty)

Adam followed behind Misty, still walking with a wobble.

"I get the strange feeling that someone we know just got cup checked." Adam said.

"Misty likely, he deserved it." Misty kept walking. "Do you have any idea of what Pokémon you're going to use against Gabite?" She continued.

"I was planning to use good old Salamance." Adam patted Salamance's Pokeball on his belt.

"A dragon type against a dragon type could go either way. Here, let me see." Misty spun Adam around, knelt down, and observed his Pokémon.

"Uh, Misty. What're you doing?" Adam started to turn red. Misty continued looking at the six Pokeballs on his belt.

"Pikachu doesn't like you as it is. Hmm. Empoleon could help… here we go." Misty grabbed one Pokeball and threw it into the air, revealing Adam's Froslass.

"I have a feeling that you were down there longer than you needed to be." Adam said with his mouth a little wobbly.

"Oh get over it." Misty growled.

"Froslass, we need your help to fight Gabite." Adam informed Froslass as he petted her head.

"Fros. Froslass." Froslass nodded. Adam started walking again, with Lucario, Buizel, and Froslass following him and Misty. The small team walked towards some woods when a fireball ripped through it and landed a few feet from them.

"Looks like this is your chance." Misty stated.

"I know. Froslass, let's get going! Start off with…"

"Not so fast Melendez! Lawrence, beat them to it and use Leaf storm!" A Torterra appeared and shot a tornado of leaves flew towards the Pokémon.

"Sammy, Damn it. I'm going to capture this Gabite! Froslass, use ice shard!" Froslass launched the Ice spears at Gabite, who quickly dodged them. Torterra was right behind Gabite, so the Ice shards crashed into him.

"What the hell Adam? Why'd you hit my Pokémon like that?" Sammy growled.

"I don't know if you realized Sammy but those were aimed for Gabite. He moved out of the way and Torterra was too lazy to move." Adam argued.

"Don't blame my Pokémon! You should teach your Pokémon how to aim and who to aim at!" Sammy yelled.

"My Pokémon already know how to aim and who to aim at! They can't help if the target dodges!" Adam raged.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lucario shouted and bashed both of their heads into the ground with a bone rush. "You two kids are wasting your time arguing when Gabite is about to run away." Lucario snapped

"Did you have to be so ruthless?" Adam mumbled into the dirt.

"Next time, just ask us." Sammy slowly stood up.

"I know how to solve this." Adam took out an empty Pokeball. "Gabite, you're mine!" Adam threw his Pokeball.

"No you don't. Go Pokeball!" Sammy followed. Gabite slapped the two Pokeballs away, sending one towards Froslass and one towards Torterra. The two trainers mixed up their Pokeballs, not knowing which one was whose. The two Pokémon hit the Pokeballs back towards Gabite. One Pokeball hit Gabite in the back of the head, capturing Gabite inside. Adam and Sammy ran to the Pokeball and Adam picked it up.

"Finally, I caught him!" Adam cheered.

"You caught him? It was my Pokeball!" Sammy snatched the Pokeball from his grasp.

"No, it's mine!" Adam snatched it back and released Gabite. "Welcome to my team Gabite." Adam started. "It's great to have you… wait where are you going?" Gabite walked passed Adam and over to Sammy.

"Oh hi Gabite." Sammy said in a scared way. Gabite lowered his head and got closer to Sammy. Sammy reached out her hand and patted his head, making him smile a bit. "Looks like I won this round Adam." Sammy said in a teasing tone.

"Aw man." Adam sighed.

"None of us have caught our own Pokémon in a while. You seem to be an attention hog actually." Austin remarked.

"True, but did it have to be a dragon type I lost?" Adam asked.

"Apparently. Considering you lost this one." Austin answered. Adam let out a small whimper before standing up.

"Whatever, let's just get back before the Christmas Festival starts. That's one thing I'm not gonna miss no matter what." Adam declared as he turned and walked back towards his house.

"Return." Sammy picked up her Pokeball and returned Gabite. "You're nickname is gonna be…"

"How about Cesar?" Yellow suggested.

"That's a good name. Thanks." Sammy smiled. "You're nick name's Cesar." She put the Pokeball away and followed Adam back."

A/N: Damn, writing that chapter took a lot of time. It's not long but when you have to write it five minutes at a time, its poop. Also, a little advertisement for a friend who did the same for me. If you guys are Pearl, Advance, or Ikari shippers, you should go read The Shiny Gengar's Story "Fiercer than a Legendary." It's a great story with a lot of drama and action and it's cleverly written and it's quite amazing. Also, this chapter is longer than usual because I felt you guys deserve it. Don't forget to review. It took me a long time to write this.


	30. APC pt3 Battle Under the Mistletoe

Just to get this clear, the title has NOTHING to do with Justin Bieber's Song. I hate that kid.

Chapter 30: APC Pt. 3: Battle Under the Mistletoe

"I got a Gabite. I got a Gabite." Sammy jumped around in front of Adam as they walked down the street.

"You know mocking isn't the most mature thing to do. It's actually quite annoying." Adam informed.

"Mature?" Misty laughed. "You're one to complain about maturity. Out of all of us, you're the one that acts most like a kid." She continued.

"Oh please Misty! You're the one who kicked me in a place where no man should be kicked!" Adam turned to Misty.

"Well you shouldn't have been teasing me about being tired of running! Maybe you could've prevented getting kicked in your private area!" Misty retaliated.

"If you kick someone for having some fun, I'd hate to see you actually hate someone!" Adam barked.

"If people don't bug me then there'd be no reason for me to hate them now would there?" Misty yelled.

"Aren't you a jerk!" Adam shouted in response.

"Both of you shut up!" Austin held his hands over his ears. "Damn, you two fight like a married couple." He growled.

"That's because one day they'll be one." Brendan added.

"I will not marry Misty! I don't know why all of you assume that!" Adam shouted. "Can we just get to this Christmas Festival already?"

"If you two were to shut up, you would notice we're already here." Sammy pointed out.

"Awesome! Let's go on some of the rides! I love this festival!" Adam cheered. He ran off, leaving the group behind him.

"I should probably catch up to him. His mom does want me to keep up with him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Yellow said quietly.

"I don't get you Yellow. You're one of the nicest and shyest girls I have met. Why are you friends with a guy like Adam?" Austin asked.

"Well I knew him from when he was little. When we were in Kanto, we both acted the same. Considering we were a couple of outcasts, we hung out and we were rarely apart. Now that we're together again, I still value our friendship so I accept the fact that he's still hyper and I'm calm." Yellow replied.

"From the way you act, I'd say you have a crush on him." Brendan said.

"No, I don't like him that way, even though he has gotten more handsome over the past few years. Plus, I know that Misty already has developed a crush on him." Yellow smiled.

"Aw come on! Is it that obvious?" Misty whined.

"I'm just surprised he hasn't found out." Sammy laughed. Misty growled but they were hidden as a loud humming flooded the area and a large shadow covered the Festival Area. The group looked up and saw a giant ship fly overhead. The fair fell dead silent. A few ropes fell from the ship and dozens of armed men slid down them and stood with weapons drawn on the grass.

"Citizens of Twinleaf Town and all visitors…" A voice was amplified over the festival. A man with a red shirt and a black hoodie and black fingerless gloves roped down to the ground, he moved his hair aside, revealing his orange-ish eyes. "My name is Ace. I don't want to alarm you all, but we will be taking your Pokémon in the name of Team Animus. I don't want to have to force them from you." Ace raised his assault rifle up, motioning for a few of the other armed men to move forward and take people's Pokémon.

"Those guys are from Team Animus?" Yellow asked.

"Ace looks like a nonchalant little bastard don't he?" Austin whispered.

"I'm sorry sir but I must take your Pokémon." Ace informed Austin.

"If you think I'm just gonna hand em over then you're plain out nuts." Austin smiled.

"That's not how you're supposed to act young man." Ace lowered his M16 and pulled up a P99. "An assault rifle would make too much of a mess at this range. I may be only 16 but my dad taught me to be crazy like this so I have no problem killing a 12 year old." Ace still didn't have an expression in the least.

"Oh no you don't you Animus bastard!" Lucario yelled, swinging a bone rush at Ace, knocking him over but he tumbled and landed on his feet.

"A talking Lucario? That sure is interesting." Ace stated. "You're mine." Ace held out his hand and a net shot out and trapped Lucario.

"Lucario!" Adam yelled, running over to him.

"Please stay away little boy." Ace swung the assault rifle at him, knocking him backwards. "Latias. Distract him." Ace threw a Pokeball towards Adam. The red dragon/psychic type screeched as it was freed.

"We don't have any Pokémon that could put up a fight against a Latias!" Yellow worried.

"Don't worry." Adam rubbed his head. "I've been meaning to give this guy a little free time. Latios! Come on out!" Adam threw his Pokeball and Latios growled at Latias.

"I guess Adam got over having Latios as a Pokémon. But when did he bring him onto his team?" Austin asked.

"I switched when we got to the last Pokémon center. Notice how Empoleon's Pokeball isn't on my belt anymore?" Adam smiled. "I'm sure Misty would've noticed that." Adam glared at her, making her sweat drop.

"You're such a little kid. How can you have a Latios at such a young age?" Ace asked.

"That's none of your business, right now; let's just battle so we can all go on with our happy lives." Adam said. "Latios, Dragon breath now!" Latios shot a bluish beam at Latias, making her shoot back.

"Latias, can you attack with a Zen Head butt?" Ace commanded expressionless yet again. Latias encased the top of her head with a purple aura and charged at Latios.

"Latios, counter that with Luster Purge!" Adam retaliated. Latios charged energy in his mouth which formed into a sphere and shot a beam at Latias. She collided into it and tried to break through it.

"Hurry up and break through it you pathetic Pokémon." Ace demanded.

"You can do it Latios! Just hang in there and you'll break through and hit her!" Adam encouraged. Latios's attack broke through and collided with Latias, causing her a lot of damage.

"Damn it. Latias, dragon claw." Ace instructed.

"Dodge it and use Luster Purge again!" Latias raced towards Latios but was too slow as she was hit by the destructive beam again.

"Pathetic. Simply pathetic." Ace shook his head.

"Even though his voice and face are expressionless… you can still feel the hate in him." Brendan whispered.

"What kind of bastard treats Pokémon that way?" Austin growled.

"Doesn't matter. What matters now is getting Team Animus out of here." Adam answered. Just then a chopping noise grabbed everyone's attention. A helicopter soared overhead and hovered just above the group. A single rope was let down and three armed men roped down with CM901 assault rifles.

"Sir we are a part of the Military. We need you to recall your men and retreat." One turned the safety on his gun off.

"Damn. Looks like I'm busted. Latias. Distract them for me. I don't need a pathetic Pokémon like you." Ace turned and walked back to one of the ropes and was raised up. He threw down Latias's Pokeball and landed in front of Adam. He picked it up, returned Latios and Latias and put Latias's Pokeball in his pocket.

Ace's men retreated and their ship flew off. The Marine who warned Ace walked over to Adam. He held out his hand which Adam took and shook it.

"You're a brave young boy. Especially since your father isn't here for Christmas." The Marine praised.

"Thanks… wait how did you know my dad wasn't here for Christmas?" Adam asked. The Marine took off his helmet, scarf, and goggles. "D-Dad!" Adam smiled and hugged his dad in indescribable joy.

"Great to see Mr. Melendez again." Sammy smiled.

"Adam's dad is in the Marines? That's pretty amazing." Brendan exclaimed. Misty on the other hand started crying and wiped her tears away.

"Misty? Is something wrong?" Yellow asked.

"N-No." Misty smiled. "It's just I've always heard of the families with relatives in the armed forces, I'm just happy that I got to witness someone have their family member brought home for Christmas." Misty answered.

"You certainty do have mixed feelings Misty." Adam interrupted, surprising Misty.

"Ok Adam, how badly are you gonna make fun of me for this?" Misty wiped her tears away. Adam shook his head.

"Crying for something like this is something I respect. If you're more like this instead of senselessly injuring people, then you'd make a great wife to someone one day." Adam smiled before he heard his dad call him.

"Looks like he might have feelings towards you as well Misty. Though he might not show it in the most obvious ways." Yellow patted Misty's back.

"What?" They heard Adam yell. "I've never played in front of anyone except you guys before." Adam trembled.

"Come on, we've played the song. We're already signed up so you have like ten minutes to get over your stage fright." Austin warned. "You and I have the guitar and bass parts down and Brendan knows how to play the drums. Come on." Austin continued.

"I-I guess but if I mess up it's your fault." Adam agreed.

"Fine. By the way, you're singing as well." Austin informed before walking away.

"W-What?" Adam asked in shock again.

"What's wrong Adam?" Yellow asked.

"I-I have to play a song in front of everyone here." Adam answered.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Yellow assured.

"Yeah…. If I wasn't so afraid of going on stage." Adam moaned.

(=_=)

Ten minutes were up. Adam, Brendan, and Austin were walking onto the stage when Adam paused.

"Guys, I'll be up there in a second. Hold on a minute." Adam walked down the side stairs and rummaged through his pockets.

"Looking for this?" Misty surprised him. She held out a triangular piece of plastic.

"A guitar pick. Thanks Misty." Adam smiled.

"Merry Christmas. Try not to embarrass yourself, ok?" Misty laughed.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement." Adam mumbled. He then looked up and sweat dropped at what dangled from the stage entrance door. "Misty…. Please look up." Misty did as told and saw the ornament.

"O-Oh…the mistletoe…" Misty looked away, trying to hide the fact that she was heavily blushing.

"Should we just turn away? No one knew we were here." Adam suggested.

"No!" Misty yelled but covered her mouth, since that was too obvious. "I-I mean it is tradition…" Misty corrected.

"I guess you're right." Adam and Misty both tried to move in at the same time and by the time they realized that they were both leaning in. The two of them kissed and stayed that way for a good few minutes. Both of their eyes were wide open in shock.

"Adam we're…" Brendan came in but noticed them in time. He smiled and slipped back to Austin. "Go in there quickly if you want to witness a rare sight." Austin opened the curtain and saw the two still in shock. He quickly took a picture of the two and slipped back. The two pulled back and stared at each other, both of their faces red.

"I-I need to get ready. I'll see you afterwards." Adam said.

"O-Ok Adam." Misty nodded. Adam held out his hand with Latias's Pokeball and dropped it in her hand.

"Merry Christmas Misty." Adam smiled before walking onto the stage. Misty stood in place. Eventually, a large smile crept over her face.

"We actually kissed. Our first kiss. It's a Christmas miracle." Misty sang to herself. Sammy walked over to Misty and grabbed her arm.

"Come on Juliet, your boyfriend's about to play." She pulled her out onto the field.

"Merry Christmas everyone. I'm not a person who can be the most clever with words but basically, this is a song where the singer, which is me, doesn't have the happiest feelings towards Christmas." Adam said nervously. Adam signaled to the group of Austin and Brendan and they started.

_(Deck the halls with boughs of holly fa la la la la la la la la)_

_(Tis the season to be jolly fa la la la la la la la la)_

_Outside the carolers start to sing_

_I can't describe the joy they bring_

_Cause joy is something they don't bring me_

_My girlfriend is by my side_

_From the roof are hanging sickles of ice_

_Their whiny voices get irritating_

_It's Christmas time again_

_So I stand with a dead smile on my face_

_Wondering how much of my time they'll waste_

_Oh god I hate these Satan's helpers_

_And then I guess I must've snaped_

_Because I grabbed a baseball bat_

_And made them all run for shelter_

_It's Christmas time again_

_It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand all year_

_I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer_

_You people scare me_

_Please stay away from my home_

_If you don't wanna get beat down_

_Just leave the presents and then leave me alone._

_Well I guess it's not cool to freak on Christmas Eve_

_Cause the cops came and arrested me_

_They had an unfair advantage_

_And even though the jail didn't have a tree_

_Christmas came a night early_

_Causes a guy named Bubba unwrapped my package (hot damn)_

_It's Christmas time again_

_It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand all year_

_I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer_

_You people scare me_

_Please stay away from my home_

_If you don't wanna get beat down_

_Just leave the presents and then leave me alone._

_I won't be home_

_I won't be home for Christmas_

_I won't be home_

_I won't be home for Christmas (please post my bail)_

_I won't be home_

_I won't be home for Christmas (please post my bail)_

_I won't be home_

_I won't be home for Christmas (please post my bail)_

_I won't be home _

_I won't be home for Christmas (please post my bail)_

_I won't be home_

_I won't be home for Christmas_

That's it everyone! Sorry for not having this up before Christmas but my internet went dead. Song is "I won't be home for Christmas" by Blink 182. That's the finale of the Christmas special. You got to witness Adam and Misty's kiss. I hope you all had a great Christmas. Happy Holidays to all of you. Good Night.


	31. Kichiro, Lucario, and a Secret

Chapter 31: Kichiro, Lucario, and a Secret

After a rather eventful Christmas Eve and day, the group has packed up, and they are headed out for yet another adventure. Now accompanied by Adam's friend, Yellow.

"So Sammy has eight badges, Brendan has seven, and Adam has six. Brendan isn't a part of our group, no offense, so the next place we have to go Snowpoint City." Austin guessed.

"Yep. That's correct. Although, there's somewhere I need to go before we leave to Snowpoint. There's a city on the way there. I need to go there for a contest." Adam said.

"What's the city called?" Yellow asked.

"Kichiro City. It's apparently supposed to be big on the Japanese culture there." Brendan read out of Austin's book. Austin snatched the book back and read it.

"He's right. Ugh. Might be too much Japan for me in one place." Austin complained.

"What're you talking about? You know Pokémon came from Japan don't you?" Adam reminded. 

"Hey! Hey! Don't be breaking any fourth walls around here!" Austin yelled. Adam rolled his eyes and kept walking, Lucario trailing behind, walking next to Misty. He saw Misty lagging behind the rest of the group, playing with the top button of her shirt.

"Something wrong?" Lucario asked, catching Misty off guard, making her let out a very quiet yelp. She looked over at Lucario, who was staring at her with a concerned expression.

"Oh. No nothing's wrong Lucario." She lied, faking a smile. Lucario shook his head and smiled.

"You know I'm the aura Pokémon. I can sense your aura, and right now, your aura is telling me that you're lying." Lucario informed. Misty sweat dropped but she maintained a fake smile. Lucario was obviously not buying it. Misty let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "I know about your little Mistletoe kiss. You should be happy, right?" Lucario asked.

"What, does everyone know that I like Adam except for him?" Misty asked.

"Well yeah…. Pretty much." Lucario smiled.

"The reason why I'm sad is because Adam's just acting like nothing happened. I know it wasn't his first kiss, thanks to Bianca, but still, he knows me a lot better than her, shouldn't he have felt something? I mean he acted like he smoked something after Bianca kissed him. He just acted like nothing happened when we kissed." Misty admitted.

"Funny. Adam talked about this yesterday. He told me that he's just gonna act like nothing happened. That was it though." Lucario told.

"Why do you think he said that?" Misty looked over.

"Because Adam is as dense as anyone can get. He's only gonna think of you as a friend. To him, that was just a tradition. He didn't feel anything special because it wasn't. Millions of people get kissed under a mistletoe every December. If you want him to feel something, you're gonna have to do something special." Lucario put his hands behind his head. Misty thought for a bit. She put her head down and her hands in her pocket.

"But…. What if he doesn't like me back?" Misty whispered.

"What if he does?" Lucario questioned. Misty thought again.

"You have a point there."

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? I am Lucario after all." Lucario laughed.

"Wait a second. Can't you sense if Adam likes me or not?" Misty asked. Lucario shook his head.

"Dense also means having a dense aura. Sensing what Adam's feeling is difficult and it would take months just to figure out how to break through it." Misty sighed.

"It was worth a try. So what can I do?" Misty questioned.

"For one thing, you can make him think you're nicer." Lucario answered immediately.

"Well you sure didn't have any problem thinking about that." Misty growled. "But how?"

"Adam thinks since Legendary Pokémon are rare, they should be free right?" Lucario brought up.

"Yeah… wait… so are you referring to Latias?" Misty took out the Pokeball that Adam gave her.

"Exactly." Misty nodded.

"Guys, hold on a second." Misty called out. The rest of the group looked back at her.

"What is it Misty?" Brendan questioned.

"Well Adam gave me Ace's Latias as you guys know… and I'm releasing it."

"You're releasing a legendary? They're ridiculously rare! How could you just let it go?" Brendan said in shock.

"That's exactly my point. They're rare. They should be able to stay free unless they need to be captured. Like Adam's Latios. I don't need a legend. Unless it was a water type of course but, I've made up my mind. Latias is gonna be free." Misty smiled.

"Let's do it now then. Let's let her go here instead of in a city where she can easily be captured." Adam suggested. Misty took out her Pokeball and opened it. Instead of a red, dragon type being released, a ball of black and red fur appeared from it.

"That's not Latias. Are you sure that's Latias' Pokeball?" Austin asked.

"I'm positive." Misty nodded.

"Hold on." Sammy dug through her bag and pulled out her Pokedex.

"Zoroark, the illusion Fox Pokémon. Zoroark can change its form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and they protect their lair with illusory scenery." It read.

"It can transform into Pokémon and People?" Yellow started. "What if all of Team Animus' Legends are Zoroarks?" She continued.

"That would explain why they have so many legends. That also means I never saw a real Rayquaza or Victini!" Adam whined. Zoroark slowly stood up and looked at the group. It growled, showing its razor sharp teeth. He turned and bowed towards Misty.

"Zoroark? Are you bowing?" Misty asked. Zoroark simply nodded but he kept his head down. "Zoroark, you don't have to bow down. You're free now." Zoroark's eyes shot open and he looked up. Misty smiled and nodded. Zoroark rose from his knees and smiled. He turned and ran off into the woods.

"Even though I just found out he was a Zoroark and not a Latias, I'm gonna miss him. You did a good thing though Misty." Adam patted her on the back, making her smile. "Let's get moving, we still need to get to Kichiro." Adam reminded. As the group started walking, Misty looked over at Lucario, who simply smiled at her. She smiled back and followed closely behind the group.

A/N: Several things. First. HAPPY 2012! Second, I felt I needed to add this filler chapter to get some more attention focused on Lucario since he has sort of faded off recently. Also, I needed to get the Zoroark thing of Team Animus out there. Well, I think the next movie will be in about a chapter or two. Not much else to say here. Please Review. Thanks.


	32. Dimensional Warfare Pt1

First off. I AM VERY SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL! BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT UP WITH THIS NEXT MOVIE! Just think about it like this. Season 1 ended in January and Season 2 starts in July. I decided to just put it into the story since it had to do with the story and future events. Some things that will NEVER happen in Pokémon are gonna happen in these next few chapters. This story took some major rewriting. I decided to take out any legends that were to be in it, other than Adam's Latios. And, without further ado, the second movie in the Pokémon NH series!

Chapter 32: Dimensional Warfare (Pt1)

A shadow quickly ran passed a dark tunnel in the underground. Footsteps could be heard, but only if one were to listen closely enough. The dark figure slid to a wall, two other humans following him.

"No guards in sight. Move up." One of the secret figures whispered. He pulled his hood back, revealing his green colored hair and the letter "A" tattoo on his temple, colored black and outlined in red.

"Are you sure this is the right location? There don't seem to be any ruins down here. It's just an old sewer." His feminine companion whispered.

"Trust Kyzae. He is a high rank in our team, not to mention one of the smartest in all of Team Animus. He would not send a request to do a mission without doing all of his research first. It must be something very important if he was willing to do the mission himself." The second male told the woman.

"Brennan is correct. The ruins are located just beneath this sewage tunnel. We just have to get down there." Kyzae smiled, taking out a prism shaped box. He set it under the filthy water. "I recommend standing back." He pulled out an even smaller box with a trigger on it. As the box made a click, the prism under the water started to blink red. The three took cover and a quiet "bang" was heard.

"Plastic explosives made by Animus. Some of the technology we have hasn't even been discovered by the Sinnoh Military." Kyzae walked to the place of the detonated explosive and looked down as a newly formed hole showed an empty space underneath the sewer.

"What did I tell you? Kyzae knows what he's doing, Alex." Brennan said as he was first to jump into the hole.

"Okay, you can be quiet now." Alex growled as she followed behind Brennan.

"Quiet you two. We don't know if there are any guards here." Kyzae whispered. The three approached a large cobblestone archway. "Excellent. It was just where the research said it would. Through the cobblestone arch, there's a table. On the table rests a book. A book about the Unown. Whoever has possession of this book…" Kyzae stopped to pick up a large, dust covered, white book with a silk book mark. "They can control the world."

"Freeze!" Two guards held up rifles at them. Kyzae quickly opened the book, quickly taking in the symbols that were written. He placed his fingers over a word, spelt with the shape of Unown, Death. The book erupted with light, five Unown appeared, their eyes glowing red. With a red flash from their eyes, the two guards abruptly dropped their guns and grabbed their throats. They began coughing. No matter how much they tried, they couldn't get in air.

"What's happening to them?" Alex asked. Kyzae smiled.

"The Unown can do pretty much anything. They could kill people in a matter of seconds. How they do it is completely up to them. With these unlucky fellows, I can only assume that he's slowly crushing their insides, forcing the blood into their throat, making them choke on their own blood."

The guards dropped dead, blood pouring out of each of their mouths.

"Dear God… those things are… ruthless." Brennan stared at the bodies of the guards.

"Just imagine what I could do to all of Sinnoh. Not just Sinnoh, but the entire world." Kyzae laughed.

The sun slowly arose across the country like city of Kichiro. Few people were walking across the snow blanketed city. Seven shadows stretched across the white road. Ten year old trainer Adam Melendez, along with his Pokémon Buizel and Lucario happily walked, ignoring the winter winds that blew against them. Behind him were his friends Austin, Brendan, Misty, Yellow and Sammy. In just a few hours, the Kichiro Pokémon Contest would begin, and Adam hopes to win his third contest ribbon.

"Adam hasn't said anything the whole way here." Brendan whispered.  
>"He's got an important contest coming up. He's probably just focused." Misty guessed.<br>"Well whatever's keeping him quiet, let's not take the moments of silence away." Sammy said.

"You know I can hear you." Adam turned to face them.

"Oh… Whoops." Sammy blinked.

"Yes Misty, I am focused. I haven't been in a contest in a long time. Not since Hearthome city. I want to be able to win. It'd give me my third ribbon. So I'd appreciate a bit of support." Adam stormed off, his Pokémon following close behind.

"Man, what rustled his jimmies today?" Austin asked.

"Well he just said he was focused, and he needed support. No one is really giving him that." Misty answered in her calm and innocent voice.

"Right now, I can focus on a few chili dogs." Brendan drooled a bit, fantasizing about the food.

"Keep your saliva in. It's not very attractive." Sammy patted Brendan on the shoulder, making him blush slightly.

(A few hours later)

The rookie trainer/coordinator paced back and forth, tapping his hand against his hat.

"It's okay, you haven't performed in a contest in about a month, it's okay. You can still win." Adam told himself. As the previous coordinator stepped into the room, he heard the crowd cheering for a few long seconds. Adam swallowed hard. "Oh man, it's like the first time all over again." He felt two hands pat his shoulder. He turned to see it wasn't hands. They were paws.

"If I learned anything in the time of being your Pokémon, it's that with everything you've been through on your journey so far, you shouldn't be afraid of anything." Lucario smiled. Adam couldn't remember the last time Lucario has ever given him advice, but he took it anyway. His Buizel simply nodding in agreement.

"You're right guys. I can do this." Just as Adam said that, he heard his name announced. Adam ran through the doors and onto the stage. He reached to his belt and tossed a Pokeball into the air, releasing his starter.

Adam moved onto the battle stages and easily beat his first two opponents. Now the finals, that was difficult.

"We're already at the end of this year's Kichiro contest! All that's left is the final battle stage." The hostess said into the microphone. "On my right we have Adam from Twinleaf town. On my left, we have Hinamori from right here in Kichiro!"

"I have never seen a boy so eager to lose." Hinamori laughed, her brown hair falling in her face.

"I've never seen such a pretty girl be so cocky." Adam tilted his hat back, some of her own hair out of his face.

"Well you certainly are a gentleman aren't you?" You could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Five minutes on the clock!" The hostess yelled.  
>"A gentleman does not hit women. But there's no rule against me beating the hell out of your Pokémon." Adam smirked.<p>

"Begin!"  
>"Buizel! Come out now!" Adam called out his Pokémon.<p>

"Gardevoir!" Hinamori simply released her Pokémon.

"We get the first move! Buizel, use sonic boom!" Adam called out. Buizel charged at Gardevoir and front flipped several times. Each time he flipped, he launched the white wave at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, teleport." Hinamori ordered, her voice sounding completely calm. The green Pokémon held her hands together and disappeared as the sonic boom attack approached.

"Wait, what?" Adam said a bit stunned.

"Thunderbolt!" Gardevoir appeared above Buizel, her arms were glowing a yellowish color.

"Buizel! Look out!" Adam shouted. Buizel looked up just in time to see Gardevoir shoot the electricity down onto him, making him squirm and yell in pain. Adam's points took a heavy loss, dropping a little more than a fourth of the way.

` Buizel managed to shoot a small beam of water from his mouth, which attracted a lot of the electricity. The beam ricocheted from the ground and hit the wall. From the wall, it went straight towards Gardevoir. It got her wet and the shock of the electricity soon followed.

"Buizel managed to use Gardevoir's own attack against her!" The hostess said as Hinamori had lost enough points to tie with Adam. "This battle may be over soon as both Pokémon seem to getting weak with four minutes still left on the clock!"

"Come on Buizel, you can do this!" Buizel stood up and growled. His mouth opened as a small ball formed inside it. "What… is that a new move?" Adam asked to himself.

"I think Buizel just learned Hydro Pump." Yellow said. Buizel let the bluish ball grow as he used his tail to make himself spin like a torpedo in the air. He shot the powerful beam at Gardevoir and it raced at her, making both her and Hinamori nervous.

"Future sight!" Hinamori screamed in a panic. Gardevoir gathered energy in her hands. The energy turned into a sphere and held it out in front of her. The hydro pump crashed into the sphere, adding strength to it. Excess water sprayed in all directions, making a rainbow form above Gardevoir's head, making Adam lose even more points. Gardevoir shot the sphere into the air and it disappeared.

"Damn it. This girl is good." Adam said to himself, pushing his fedora out of the way as he stared at Hinamori who was still looking as calm as ever. She simply pushed some hair out of her face and winked at him. He stared at both Gardevoir and Buizel. Both of them were panting heavily. "That future sight is gonna be bad… but I can use that to my advantage." Adam smirked. "Buizel, use swift!"

"Now what is this kid up to?" Hinamori asked herself. Buizel crouched on all fours, using his tail as sort of a machine gun as the swift attack took effect. "Take the hit Gardevoir." Hinamori smirked. Gardevoir was a bit confused but she obeyed anyway. She closed her eyes and took the hits, making her lose more and more points. "That future sight will make up for it, I promise."

"That aqua jet is going to help with this final move." Adam smiled, straightening his white tie a bit. He looked up as he saw a bit of energy grow in the air. "Perfect. Buizel! Aqua jet, now!" Buizel formed a funnel of water in front of him and jumped into it, forming the jet of water as he raced towards Gardevoir.

"What an idiot. No matter what, that future sight is gonna kill his Buizel." Hinamori thought. She then noticed the way in which Buizel was flying. Her eyes widened. "He's gonna use it against us… is that even possible?"

One of the bolts from the future sight was aimed straight at Buizel's head. He looked up and swerved to the right, letting the bolt hit the ground. Another bolt shot and Buizel turned left. Bolts kept missing as he got closer to Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir…" Just before Hinamori could give an order, the entire building felt movement. Not like the Earth was moving, but as if something in space or possibly in another dimension had just been damaged. Hinamori and Gardevoir looked around, looking lost. Adam was the only one focused.

"Perfect. Whatever that was, it distracted everyone. Buizel! Focus on Gardevoir!" Adam smiled slyly. Buizel nodded and continued swerving and rammed straight into Gardevoir. After the collision, he grabbed her shoulders and tackled her, pulling her on top of him and the bolt of the future sight struck her, knocking her out after the bolt had seized.

The crowd was still a bit confused on what had happened so no one noticed that Gardevoir was lying on her back, knocked out.

"Hey! Hinamori! Pay attention!" Adam yelled a bit frustrated. Hinamori was still distracted at the sudden waves that had caught the attention of everyone in the contest hall. "Brown eyes! Wake up!" Adam cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. Hinamori blinked and eventually grasped reality again.

"Huh? What was… WHAT?" Hinamori noticed her Gardevoir laid out on the ground with Buizel standing victoriously over her.

"It seems that Buizel has knocked out Gardevoir! With two minutes left, Adam will end the show early and take home the Kichiro ribbon!" The hostess excitedly said as the audience cheered.

"Alright, this is number three!" Adam walked happily with his Pokémon trying to keep up and his friends starting to lag behind.

"That means you only have two more until you can enter the Grand Festival, right?" Yellow asked in her innocent voice.

"Two badges and two ribbons. You are correct Yellow. The next two contests are in Sunyshore and in Snowpoint City. I just have to make sure I win both the contest and battles to make things easier for us." Adam clenched the ribbon firmly in his hand as he continued to march along.

"Hey, Brown Eyes number two!" Hinamori voice called.

"Hinamori? What're you doing here?" Brendan asked.

"I never gave Adam the proper congratulations that he deserved. I do admit that I have a big ego, but that isn't an excuse to be a poor sport." Hinamori held out her hand at Adam and stared at him with a smile on her face. Her Gardevoir was standing behind her with a happy expression as well.

"Thanks." Adam took her hand and shook it as Buizel did the same with Gardevoir.

"If it makes you feel any better, you did put up an interesting fight." Misty butted in.

"It was. But in the Grand Festival, I'm going to crush you." Hinamori pointed at Adam. Just as he was about to respond, they all felt another dimensional wave. "That stupid wave… cost me a contest ribbon… I'm gonna go figure out what's going on." Hinamori was just about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going too. It's getting weird." Adam declared. Hinamori nodded as she started to jog off followed by Adam and his Pokémon.

"Wait a second! We're coming too!" Sammy tried to catch up with them.

"Something tells me that we're gonna go on another exciting adventure…" Austin sighed as he led the rest of the small group with him.

A/N: Was it worth the wait? No. It wasn't but I think I've gotten better at writing. It's just I've been so distracted. But I'm back. Season 2 baby. Anyway, instead of wondering of what's going on with these updates, I have made a Facebook page that you all can like and I will try to keep you updated on my stories, along with upload some funny pictures. Search "Slight Negative (Fanfiction) and like the page. It has a picture of Mewtwo and Meowth with quotes they once said in a game. For now, this is Reaper signing off.


	33. Dimensional Warfare Part 2

Chapter 33: Dimensional Warfare Pt2

Another wave was felt as the large group walked the near empty streets of Kichiro. Lucario knew that this wasn't a natural occurrence. He knew it was humans behind it. He felt it. He decided to keep quiet so he could work out all of the details.

"Hinamori, where would we even begin to look for the source of this little rift? That could have come from anywhere. Even space." Sammy asked.

"I know a lot of Kichiro history. If it's something dimensional, it would have to do with the Unown. Kichiro has the highest Unown population in the world. Especially in the ruins that are underground." Hinamori smiled at her knowledge.

"Ruins?" Yellow asked shyly.

"The Ruins of a once great city. They're right beneath our feet. The history books say that it was conquered by the same people who started the Kanto War. The buildings are relatively in good condition. It's heavily guarded, which is why this doesn't make sense. In order for space to be altered, someone would have had to steal the Great Book of the Unown." Hinamori continued walking. Her Gardevoir followed close to her.

"Where are these ruins?" Brendan wondered.

"Follow me." Hinamori motioned for them to follow as she began to run off.

(=_=)

"I'm not one for complaining but… this is just disgusting." Austin slowly moved his legs through the dark, cloudy, thick water. Yellow seemed to have a bit of a disgusted face but she kept quiet as usual.

"How are the ruins of a once great city going to be at the end of a sewer tunnel?" Brendan asked.

"Trust me. And don't complain. You have boots and jeans on. I'm wearing converse and a skirt. This muck is touching my bare skin." Hinamori kept on forcing her way through the slimy waste.

"Adam, you've been quiet today. I would usually be asking you to shut up. Especially since you just won a contest ribbon." Misty questioned.

"I don't know… There's something going on here. The closer I get to whatever ruins she's talking about, I'm feeling more different every second." He looked at the cloudy water.

"This isn't good." Hinamori crouched down at a hole blown in the floor of the tunnel. "This leads to the ruins, but why would someone who knows about the ruins blow out a hole instead of just using the main gates?" She placed her hand on her chin before standing and jumping into the hole. The rest of the group followed her.

"Holy… It's like another world down here…" Austin stared in awe as he looked at the stone city that stood before him in the large, underground cave. He noticed he was standing in what used to be a park. He slowly looked right and noticed a large cobblestone gateway. "Hinamori, is that the main gate you were talking about?"

"No. That's the gateway to the Book of the Unown, which is exactly what we're looking for." After helping the others into the hole, she walked through the gates, smiling as she felt a familiar feeling run through her. She stopped for a bit, quickly reflecting on memories of her past in the ruins. She took another step and heard a crack. Her eyes widened at the sight. Two bodies lay lifeless on the ground. Hinamori backed up straight into Adam. He looked at her and noticed the scared expression on her face.

"What's so scary? There aren't any ghosts here." Adam smiled a bit, thinking that she had just seen something. He then noticed her finger lift a bit and point to the two corpses. His jaw dropped. "What the hell?!"

"The Book!" Hinamori shook her head quickly before running over the bodies and straight to where the book was supposed to be. The only thing on the table was dust and a bit of blood. "Whoever holds the book is said to have the power to take over all of Sinnoh." Hinamori remembered the tale. "They could control the Unown and command them to do whatever they want."

"We need to find who took it then." Yellow said. Hinamori nodded as she noticed a trail of bloody footprints leading from the bodies to an alley way.

"I think I know where to look. We have to follow these footprints." She took off, the group following her once again. The marks led them down a few alleyways, onto a street and they slowly started to fade as they reached a bridge.

"This bridge looks pretty old… are you sure you want to cross it?" Misty asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"If we don't cross, how are we gonna catch who ever took the book?" Sammy asked.

"Exactly. Plus, these ruins have been here for thousands of years. The people who used to live here were excellent builders. Just look at these buildings. If they can hold up, so can a bridge." Hinamori put one foot on the first plank. There was a small creak but nothing else. "See? We're fine." She assured before starting to cross. Misty nodded before hesitantly placing one foot in front of her. Then another. Then another.

"Move it Slowpoke!" Sammy placed her hands on Misty's shoulders before making her walk faster. Austin, Brendan, Lucario, and Yellow followed the two while Adam caught up to Hinamori.

"Do you think whoever took the book killed those guards?" Adam asked.

"Who knows? That may be the case because it seems all of the guards have cleared this place. That book is dangerous. The only reason I'm not scared of it is because I'm a…" She stopped as they heard a loud creak. The group stopped walking. The bridge shook lightly as a longer, louder creak escaped.

"That didn't sound good." Lucario swallowed hard.

The first stone plank cracked in several places before collapsing, revealing the deep, dark trench underneath the long bridge. After the first plank fell, the rest of them began falling as if it were a trap.

"This is what happens when no one listens to me!" Misty yelled before starting to run to the end. The rest of the group did the same.

The falling planks were starting to catch up to them. Yellow looked at the hand rails and quickly grabbed onto it. She looked to the left and quickly grabbed the first person she saw. She pulled them with her and put her feet on the bottom of the rail and gripped it tightly with one hand as the other held onto Brendan. Austin did the same with Sammy but instead grabbed her by the hood and tossed her against the railing, making her almost go over until he pulled her back.

Lucario felt the boards under his feet start to fall out. He looked ahead and saw Misty was still trying to run. He quickly dove for her and he gripped the rail. The boards fell out and the two were left dangling for about five seconds before he pulled himself up and sat her down on the rail.

"Can't you run faster than that Mr. Coordinator?" Hinamori asked as both she and Adam sprinted towards the exit.

"Before I decided to go out, all I did was sit and play games. Do you really think I exercised?!" He answered as he struggled to keep up with her.

"All of your friends seem to have the right idea. We won't have enough time to pull off. If we stop even for a second, we'll fall." Hinamori looked back at the collapsing bridge. "Actually, even if we keep running, we won't make it!"

"What do we do?!"

"Jump for it!" With the last bit of footing the two had left, they dove for the end of the bridge. Hinamori landed with a heavy thud against the concrete road. Her legs dangled from the edge as she held on to the edge as hard as she could. Adam landed to the left of her but quickly lost his grip. Out of reacting, he grabbed whatever he could, which turned out to be her leg. He held tightly with both his hands as she let out a pained yelp. She lost her grip as well and grabbed onto a rope that was connected to the railing.

"For a twig, you sure are heavy!" She grunted as she struggled to hold on to the rope. "I can't climb up! I'm struggling to even hang on! Can you climb up?"

"Uh… actually no, I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Well if I were to climb up, that would involve looking up." Adam's grip tightened around her legs.

"Where's the problem in that?!" Hinamori yelled down at him.

"If I look up, then I'll…I'll kinda see up your skirt." He answered. Hinamori's face turned a bright red. Her mouth hung open for a bit before sighing.

"You're a pervert. Remind me to slap you when we get out of this."

"Why do you have to put me in this position?!" Adam closed his eyes, trying his best not to accidentally look up.

"Oh yeah, like I planned it this way. Get moving already!" Adam let out a sigh before opening his eyes and looking up, making him turn a bright red.

"What are you doing? Enjoying the view?! Hurry up! I don't plan on dying today!" Hinamori shook her legs a bit, making Adam lose his grip a bit.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Adam apologized before reaching his hands up and grabbing her waist. He pulled himself up. He moved again until his eyes were about at the same level as her chest. He looked away as he tried to move again. She slid a bit down the rope. The sudden movement made Adam wrap his arms around her out of fear.

"Oh now you're putting your face on my chest and your arms around my waist?! You have some serious problems!"

"My bad, I thought "We're about to fall to our deaths. Now's the perfect time to start groping you." He moved his hands up to her shoulders and pulled himself up enough until he could grab the railing. He jumped to the road then reached down and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her up and sat her down on the road.

"Thanks." Hinamori let out a long sigh.

"No problem. You alright?" He asked her as they both stood up.

"I'm fine." She slowly lifted her hand up and slapped him straight across the face. "If you ever look up my skirt again, I'll make sure that you fall down a trench." She stormed off as the others slowly moved to safety. Brendan walked up and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about anything. She's not gonna hate you for doing that." Brendan smiled a bit.

"What? I looked up her skirt and my head was on her chest. You really think she's gonna like me after that?" Adam asked.

"From what I can tell, you like her and from the look on her face when you expressed concern for looking up her skirt, she likes you." He patted his shoulder before walking off, leaving Adam a bit confused.

"Wait a minute… how'd you know that I like her?"

Eeyup. Another update is up. (Finally)

Not much to say here except that this story is going to get a lot more interesting than just a bunch of history lessons and perverted scenes. Anyway, I'll try to update every Monday from here on out. Except this week where I'll try to update by Friday. Not much to say here. Please review. Thank you.


	34. Dimensional Warfare Part 3

Yeah…well that Monday update thing didn't go as planned. Explanation: I was distracted by Halo 4 and right when I decided to work on stuff, my computer charger dies. So now I should be back in business. I'll try to update at least one story a week. Which I know won't happen. Anyway, I shall work as best I can. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 34: Dimensional Warfare Part 3

The rest of the journey through the ruins was very silent. Every time Adam would make eye contact with Hinamori, she would blush lightly and turn away. Lucario followed closely to his trainer and quickly picked up what was going on between the two. There was a light tap on Lucario's shoulder. When he turned to see who it was, he saw it was Brendan signaling for him to come closer. Lucario nodded and Brendan detached from the group a bit.

"I can tell by that look that you know what's going on between Romeo and Juliet over there." Brendan whispered.

"It's pretty easy to figure out things when everyone's silent. Hinamori likes Adam. Adam likes Hinamori. If they start dating, Misty's going to have a fit." Lucario shrugged and made sure no one had heard him.

"If Misty finds out…that's going to be one hell of a fight."

"Hey!" Hinamori called out to the pair. The two froze in place, in fear that they were overheard. "Try and catch up! You're lagging behind!" She turned and began walking. Lucario and Brendan let out a sigh of relief before catching back up with the group.

Hinamori stopped and faced the group.

"I know that book is still in here. This was once a large city, so there are many places someone can hide themselves. We'll need to split up if we're going to cover everything. The book can only be used in two places. One of which is here. Yellow and Brendan, I'll need you to find an alternate route back over that bridge. Sammy and Austin, you two search the western side of the city. Misty and Lucario, you two search the eastern side." Hinamori turned to see that Adam was the only one left. She turned red and lowered her head as he tried to give her a friendly smile. "You…come with me." She quickly spun around and began walking down the stone path. Adam ran to keep up with her.

Adam and Hinamori walked through the narrowing path between the large cobblestone buildings. Adam knew that he was there for a specific reason. There was not only something with the town, but something with Hinamori.

"So, what were you saying before we were interrupted before?" Adam asked. Hinamori didn't respond. Her long brown hair hid her eyes as she avoided looking at him. "Come on. I'm going to get it out of you one way or another." She remained silent. Adam crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine! I'll keep talking until I get to you. What wonderful weather we are having! It is very sunny out, even though you can't see the sun from down here. I wonder how long it took to build these buildings. How long ago was it that this was a-" He took notice of her shoe coming straight at him a bit too late. She round housed him straight in the stomach. He was sent through the air briefly before slamming down hard on the rocks.

"You want to know what I was going to say?" Hinamori walked over and crouched down over Adam. "I was going to say that I'm a weapon." She stood and held out her hand, offering to help him up.

"A weapon? Right…" Adam took her hand and pulled himself to his feet. "If you're a weapon, I must be one too. That's totally the explanation as to why I feel weird in this city." Adam laughed at his own joke, but Hinamori remained serious.

"That's exactly the reason." Adam froze and raised an eye brow.

"You're insane. You're not a Kichiro historian, you're some psycho who doesn't know what she's talking about. You probably just lured us all down here so you could kill us or something!" Adam was about to walk away when he felt Hinamori's hand on his shoulder.

"Had I planned to kill you, I would have let you die when the bridge collapsed. I'm being completely honest with you. I'm a weapon. You're a weapon as well. I knew I felt something strange when we battle in the contest. You just confirmed my suspicions." Hinamori smiled in pride. "Now that you know that, you're probably going to have some questions. A few commonly asked ones are 'Are we the only ones?' The answer to that is no. There are a few others. Such a-"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Adam waved his hands around. "I never said I believed you! I think you're nuts!"

"You should really listen to some odd stories sometimes. They might turn out to be true." A raspy voice drew their attention. Hinamori and Adam looked around until they noticed a tall figure standing on the roof tops. "She's been telling the truth." The figure jumped down. "I would know. I'm a weapon myself." His black hair slightly hid his golden eyes. Hinamori grunted and moved into a stance, protecting Adam.

"Carter… He's a weapon too. Except he's a rouge weapon. One who uses their power for evil."

"Dear Hinamori, don't you ever get the temptation to just take over the world? Run it the way you want to? With this gift, we have that power. If only the others would listen."

"We're not sick in the mind. We won't kill people just to rule the world. Without people to follow you, what would be the point of being the leader?"

"Shut up. You want this kid on your side? Make him believe you." He held his right arm out. There was a bright flash and his forearm had been replaced with the blade of a katana.

She glared at him. There was another flash. Hinamori had scythe blades coming from the back of her forearms. Adam only watched. His eye was twitching.

Hinamori charged at Carter and swiped at him, only to have her shot blocked. Carter lunged at her several times but was unable to match up to the speed of which she was evading at.

"Look at that. Sissy's been training, hasn't she?" Carter laughed as he deflected another hit. The clashing of metal causing sparks to briefly fly through the air. Hinamori grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground and went to stab him with the blade. Carter was able to dodge just in time, making her blade impale the ground. Carter slid out from underneath her. While she was trying to get the blade out of the stone, he grinned and swung his leg at her head, knocking her into the side of a building.

"It doesn't matter if you have been training. You're still just as worthless and weak as before." Carter stabbed Hinamori's shirt, making her unable to get away as she was pinned to the wall. He raised his other arm and it transformed as well. "It's time that you're presence on this planet comes to an end." Just as the blade was about an inch away from Hinamori's head, Carter was slammed into by Adam, sending the two boys tumbling to the side.

"Adam, you idiot! You're going to get yourself killed!" Hinamori yelled as she fixed herself up.

"Doesn't bother me! One less resistance leader I'll have to worry about!" Carter laughed as he stood and ran at Adam, who sat defenseless. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, protecting his head as he braced for the pain. He heard metal clash and noticed that Hinamori had blocked Carter just in time.

"Adam, if we're going to beat this guy, you need to accept the weapon inside you! Otherwise, we're going to be killed!" Adam could only stare. He had no idea what was going on. His arms trembled. His heart raced. His body ached.

"Whether he helps or not, it won't change your inevitable fate of death!" Carter screamed as he jabbed at Hinamori's head once again, scrapping her cheek and allowing blood to drip from the wound. She pushed him back and head butted him in the nose, causing him to stumble backwards. He wiped some blood from his nose and growled.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a hit from a girl?" Hinamori mocked.

"You little bastard…" He prepared himself for attack. "YOU BASTARD!" He screamed, ramming head first into her, knocking her onto the hard pavement. He transformed his arms back and began ruthlessly beating her. "Mock me again! I dare you!" The blows became more and more fierce. Hinamori was struggling to even stay conscious.

"Even to this day… you still let your rage get the better of you." Hinamori laughed, only infuriating Carter more. He lifted his arm as far back as he could.

"I hope that joke was worth it. It's the last joke you'll ever make!" Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, something metallic wrapped tightly around his arm. "What the…" There was a roar of what sounded like a chainsaw and before he knew it, his arm was gone and he was sprayed with his own blood. Speechless, Carter slowly followed the chainsaw belt. It led straight to Adam, who was panting heavily.

"Get off of her…" Adam ordered quietly. Carter hesitated to move. "GET OFF OF HER DAMMIT! OR I'LL CUT YOUR OTHER ARM OFF!" He roared. Carter scrambled off of Hinamori, starting to feel dizzy due to the blood loss. With a white flash, the chain was gone and Adam ran over to help Hinamori.

"You did it. You accepted the weapon. Look what it brought us." Hinamori smiled up at Adam. He didn't return the smile. He simply helped her stand and kept her balance. The others, who had been drawn by the noise, ran to them, immediately taking notice of Carter.

"What happened here?" Brendan asked, not able to take his eyes off of the severed arm.

"He tried to kill Hinamori… and apparently there's a weapon inside of me. I used it to do that to him." Adam had no emotion when he spoke.

Yellow turned away and tried to forget the gory sight.

"S-Shouldn't we…finish off the job instead of just leaving him here?" Misty stuttered.

"After what he did, he doesn't deserve the luxury of death. We'll leave him here for him to bleed out. To die slowly and alone…that's a fate worse than death." Adam walked off with Hinamori. The rest of the group followed. Carter watched and shook his head.

"C-Come on! You can't just leave me! Just to let me bleed out like this, it isn't humane!" He tried to convince them to turn back.

"I just don't care anymore." Adam said silently. Lucario took one look at Carter before slamming his foot into his head, knocking him out.

Carter slowly regained consciousness. Judging by how dark the town was, he could tell it must've been nighttime outside. He still felt his fingers moving around, but he knew that his arm was gone. There were footsteps that drew his attention. When he looked up, it was exactly who he was hoping it was.

"General Kyzae, thank God. I'm bleeding out… I thought I'd be dying alone. " Carter smiled as Kyzae approached him.

"You lied Carter. You said that you'd be able to eliminate any threat that came our way. You let those kids nearly kill you. They're on to us. Do you realize what two weapon carriers can do to us? It could foil everything!" Kyzae scolded. Brennan slowly came up behind Kyzae, along with Alex.

"Sir, you don't understand! That boy caught me by surprise! Had I known that he was going to attack, I would have killed him before the fight with Hinamori!"

"That's no excuse! They should all be dead! Both of the weapons and their friends! I'm tired of your excuses!" Kyzae opened the book and began silently reading off an ancient saying. Carter slowly shook his head.

"N-No sir! P-Please don't do this! I-I can redeem myself!" He felt a horrible burning in his stomach and began screaming in agony. Brennan and Alex watched in horror.

"What are you doing to him?" Alex took a step back.

"The Unown are slowly burning his insides. Within a few minutes, all that will be left is red boiling mush. For him, those minutes will feel like hours. Let's go." Kyzae ordered. Brennan and Alex didn't think twice to follow as Carter squirmed as he burned from the inside out.

A/N: What do you think? A bit too violent? I kind of took a child's game and anime and turned it into something completely different. If you don't like the horrifying violence, then I suggest not reading the next couple of chapters. Things will turn out more horrifying than this. Trust me.


End file.
